Búscando La Verdad
by AkyMei
Summary: Naru quiere respuestas sobre los acontesimientos del pasado, pero la búsqueda de ellas, puede afectar a las personas que estan alrededor... y poner en riesgo la vida y felicidad de todos... Disfruten la lectura! n.n SEXTO CAPITULO!
1. Presentimiento

Hola Hola! ^^ Este es mi primer fic… así que espero que les guste y si no acepto tomatazos patadas cibernéticas y demás… lo quise hacer de Ghost Hunt xq al menos para mí la historia es fascinante (claramente se nota que quiero 2da temporada xD) digamos que me atrapo desde el momento que la vi y quería hacer una especie de continuación del anime… n.n Sin más espero que sea de su agrado.

Ni la trama Ghost Hunt ni los personajes me pertenecen (brincos diera si fuera mi historia) y esto no trae ninguna ganancia además de la aceptación y agrado del lector.

Abcdefghijklmnñopqrstuvwxyz = Narración Normal

**Abcdefghijklmnñopqrstuvwxyz = Cambio de Escena, Pensamientos y POV de los personajes**

_(Abcdefghijklmnñopqrstuvwxyz)= Intervenciones mías xD_

**Capítulo 1: Presentimiento**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Naru salió del hospital luego del caso Yoshimi _(Ese fue el último caso que salió en el anime, el de los zombies y la familia psicópata xD)_, todo transcurría con normalidad y no se habían presentado nuevos casos desde entonces.

-Mai, té!… -dijo Naru, mientras revisaba unos papeles sentado frente a su habitual escritorio

-Ah?, si… enseguida! – Grito Mai desde la cocina…

**-Oh vamos podría al menos pedir por favor... Aunque eso sería pedir demasiado en este caso..Pensó Mai mientras salía de la cocina… **- Aquí esta tú té – Dijo Mai mientras le servía el té…

-Puedes retirarte a tu casa si lo desea, no tienes nada más que hacer en la oficina… - Dijo Naru aun concentrado en los papeles que tenía en la mano…

-Yo… púes, está bien…. Hasta mañana… -Dijo Mai mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la oficina…

**En la oficina…**

-Oye!… - Llamo Lin a Naru, quien seguían concentrado en los papeles…

- Hmm?... –Respondió Naru aun viendo los papeles…

- Puedes al menos levantar la mirada de esos papeles mientras te estoy hablando… - Dijo Lin un tanto exasperado al ver la falta de atención de Naru…

- Bien, bien… -dijo poniendo los papeles en el escritorio – Que pasa?...

- No crees que es un poco tarde para que Mai se vaya sola a la casa?... Dijo Lin viendo severamente a Naru… - Últimamente las calles no son muy seguras…

- De cuando acá la seguridad de Mai es una de tus preocupaciones? – Dijo Naru tomando un poco de su té… - Además ella es adulta, no es que no se pueda cuidar sola…

- Puede que sea adulta y lo que quieras decir… pero no deja de ser una mujer… Además no me cambies de tema que no te estoy hablando de eso… - Dijo Lin tanto más molesto por la falta de interés de Naru en el tema… - No has notado que últimamente esta mas callada de lo normal… siempre esta quejándose de TÚ trato y en estos días, apenas y se le oye chistar una palabra…

- En realidad no lo había notado, yo SI tengo mucho trabajo que hacer como para fijarme en el estado de ánimo de mi asistente… - Dijo Naru con desagrado mientras volvía a ver los papeles que estaban en el escritorio…

- Eres imposible… mejor dejemos ese tema ahí…. –Dijo Lin en todo de resignación – Cuál es el caso nuevo?

- … trajeron estos papeles en la mañana, hasta ahora abrí el sobre y los estaba revisando… - Dijo Naru volviendo la mirada a Lin…

- De que se trata?

- Púes, aun no lo tengo claro, acá no lo explican muy bien… hay que hablar directamente con los involucrados.. Lin búscalos y cítalos para que vengan mañana… -Dijo Naru mientras se levantaba de su asiento…

- Esta bien… Hay algo mas verdad? – Dijo Lin mientras se iba hacia su computador…

- Tengo un mal presentimiento, eso es todo… Buenas Noches, me voy al hotel… -Dijo mientras tomaba su saco y salía por la puerta de la oficina…

- Yo también tengo un mal presentimiento… Susurro Lin, mientras se sentaba para buscar los teléfonos de los involucrados en el caso…

**Camino al Hotel – Naru POV**

-Es extraño en los papeles no venia nada más que una nota diciendo que necesitaban ayuda y un par de teléfonos… porque el abrir ese sobre me causó esta intranquilidad… nunca me había sentido así… Además de que ese tipo de preguntas de Lin me irritan bastante… No he notado cambio en Mai, pero puede que Lin tenga razón… como sea son cosas sin importancia, mejor me apresuro a llegar al hotel… Decía Naru mientras caminaba por la ciudad…

**Fin Naru POV**

**Apartamento de Mai**

- Ahhh como odio ir de compras! – Dijo Mai mientras se tiraba al sofá que había en su habitación… - Tengo hambre, voy a prepararme algo de comer, me doy un baño y me iré a dormir... creo que mañana será un largo día…

Luego de comer, se dio un baño, cuando iba saliendo de su habitación se apagaron todas las luces de la casa, entonces salió de su cuarto para ir a asegurar la puerta principal y escuchó un ruido que provenía de el techo de su apartamento…

-Ah? Qué es ese ruido? Iré por una linterna… - Dijo mientras buscaba una que tenía en uno de los estantes de la cocina.. – Veamos… aquí esta!... Quien anda ahí?... Hola! – Dijo mientras revisaba con la linterna… - Voy a prender las… ¡! No encienden las luces..!.. Hay alguien ahí! Responda! – Gritaba Mai mientras buscaba con la linterna…. Cuando alumbro hacia una de las paredes de la pequeña sala, vio algo que prefirió no haber visto... nunca… -Oh Dios! No… esto debe ser una pesadilla….

**Al día siguiente – Oficina SPR**

Naru estaba como de costumbre sentado en su silla, mientras Lin estaba en el computador revisando unos datos que le habían enviado…

- Lin, llamaste a los que te encargue ayer?.. – Dijo Naru en tono despreocupado…

- Si ayer hable con el que envió el sobre me dijo que llegara en unas dos horas…

- Esta bien, qué hora es? No es habitual de Mai llegar tarde… - Decía Naru viendo la puerta de la oficina desde su asiento… - Lin, contesta el teléfono…

- Si… , bueno?, si, diga… - Decía Lin hablando por teléfono, mientras Naru estaba buscando un libro… pero… se encuentra bien? – Al decir esto Naru volvió a ver a Lin, el cual le devolvió una mirada de preocupación… - Esta bien, si yo le digo, adiós…–Dijo Lin colgando el teléfono…

- Que paso? – Pregunto Naru un poco preocupado por la mirada que le dirigió Lin…

- Era Taniyama-san, dice que si puede ausentarse unos días de la oficina, que tiene que resolver unos asuntos personales… Dijo Lin escrutando el rostro de Naru con la mirada para ver su reacción….

- Si eso era todo, porque me volviste a ver así ahora? – Dijo Naru volviendo a la búsqueda del libro que necesitaba….

- Pues… -Dudó Lin para continuar… - No sonaba del todo convencida de lo que estaba diciéndome…

- A que te refieres? – Decía Naru mientras sacaba varios libros del estante, aun sin ver el rostro de Lin…

- A que Taniyama-san está mintiendo… Dijo Lin viendo hacia la pared….

- Si ese fuera el caso, porque lo haría? – Decía Naru mientras se iba hacia su escritorio con el libro que necesitaba en las manos… - Además si dices que luce cansada, será mejor que se tome unos días libres no crees?... Deja de suponer tonterías… -Dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla nuevamente…

- Como quieras Naru, como quieras…. Decía Lin fastidiado…

**2 horas más tarde - Oficinas SPR**

- Lin, abre la puerta! Dijo Naru mientras se dirigía a la cocina…

- Si!... Dijo Lin levantándose de su asiento frente al computador para abrir la puerta…

- Si? – Dijo Lin abriendo la puerta…

- Usted es Oliver Davis? –Dijo el hombre que estaba parado en la entrada de la oficina…

…..

Bueno bueno! Espero que les haya gustado este primer cap…. Espero que los demás sean más largos… de hecho ya tengo bastante de la historia en mi cabeza y varios .txt regados en mi computadora con muchas ideas… nada mas falta darles forma y subirlos… jaja, bueno igual saben que acepto sugerencias o cualquier otra cosa que me quieran decir…

Sin más me despido! Hasta el Próximo Capítulo!

AkyMei


	2. Noticias

Hola Hola! Nuevamente ando por aquí… intente hacer este cap un poco mas largo… uffff créanme acomodar el despelote en mi cabeza es un caso bastante serio, principalmente cuando hay tantas cosas que hacer.. Pero bueno como sea jajaja… espero que les guste… y me encantaría que me dieran algunas opiniones con respecto a la trama, que se que no se ve muy desarrollada, pero esperen y veran xD quiero saber sus expectativas y que piensan que puede pasar.! Sin más los dejo! Disfruten la lectura….

Ni la trama Ghost Hunt ni los personajes me pertenecen y esto no trae ninguna ganancia además de la aceptación y agrado del lector.

Abcdefghijklmnñopqrstuvwxyz = Narración Normal

**Abcdefghijklmnñopqrstuvwxyz = Cambio de Escena, Flashback, Pensamientos y POV de los personajes**

_(Abcdefghijklmnñopqrstuvwxyz)= Intervenciones mías xD_

**Capítulo 2: Noticias**

**Oficina de SPR 9:45AM**

- Que sucede? –Dijo Naru aproximándose a la puerta de la oficina donde estaba Lin con el extraño…

- Usted es Oliver Davis? Me dijeron que se cambio el nombre por el de Shibuya Kazuya… – Decía el hombre dirigiéndose a Lin…

- Como conoce ese nombre? Dijo Naru quien estaba detrás de Lin, llamando la atención del hombre…

- Puedo entrar?… Dijo el hombre aun desconocido…

- Pase… -Dijo Naru indicando al hombre que entrara…

- Usted me puede ayudar a encontrarlo? – Decía el hombre mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás de la sala, frente a Naru y Lin que estaba de pie detrás de este.

- Primero dígame quien es usted y que busca? – Dijo Naru mientras lo veía de forma fría y calculadora.

- Yo soy un investigador privado, mi nombre es Tatsuno Hizaro, hasta hace unos días, estaba en un caso de homicidio… el de el joven Eugene Davis. – Dijo el hombre dirigiendo su mirada a Naru, quien se había puesto de pie y lo miraba amenazadoramente.

- Y usted que sabe sobre eso? – Dijo Naru recuperando la compostura y sentándose nuevamente…

- Parece que logramos dar con el lugar donde es posible que este el cadáver del joven… Dijo el hombre mientras le entregaba a Naru un sobre amarillo…

- Y esto es? – Dijo Naru mientras abría el sobre y observaba de reojo al hombre…

- Son las investigaciones que hemos hecho… Parece que la o las personas que asesinaron a su hermano, se dieron cuenta de su identidad señor Davis y de que usted se encuentra aquí en Japón investigando sobre el homicidio… - Decía el hombre mientras, por la expresión de Naru confirmaba el hecho de que él era a quien buscaba… - Y saben que usted está intentando dar con ellos, solo le doy esto para advertirle, nosotros estamos investigando aun el caso, pero ustedes tienen que mantenerse totalmente al margen para que no se vean involucrados, puede que ellos ya sepan sobre sus ubicaciones y demás datos personales… por lo cual no sería de extrañarse que atacaran para buscar silenciarlos en cualquier momento… En el sobre están mis datos y números telefónicos en caso de que necesite contactarme… -Dijo el investigador, mientras Naru observaba el sobre en sus manos…

- Algo más que necesite? –Dijo Naru dejando el sobre en su escritorio y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la oficina…

- No señor por el momento solo eso venia a informarle eso… Dijo el hombre levantándose de su asiento…

- Puede retirarse entonces… Dijo Naru abriendo la puerta y dando espacio para que el hombre saliera…

- Una cosa más… - Dijo el investigador antes de salir… - Puede que ellos no necesariamente los ataquen a ustedes, pueden atacar a familiares o personas cercanas con tal de amedrentarlos… Hasta pronto… Dijo el hombre finalmente saliendo de la oficina y cerrando la puerta tras de sí…

**11:00AM**

Habían pasado más de 2 horas después de la visita del Investigador, Naru estaba en su escritorio, con los papeles que habían mandado el día anterior en la mano, pero no se podía concentrar su mente divagaba en lo que aquel extraño investigador le había dicho…

- Naru.. – Decía Lin mientras estaba en su computador… Naru!

- Que quieres? – Dijo Naru de muy mal humor…

- Que vas a hacer con respecto a lo del investigador? – Dijo Lin volviendo a ver a Naru, quien se encontraba viendo hacia la ventana…

- No entiendo a que te refieres con que voy a hacer, las cosas seguirán tal como hasta ahora, no voy a dejar todo, por una advertencia inútil de un desconocido… Dijo Naru tomando su saco…

- Esta bien, ya te vas? – Dijo Lin viendo a Naru tomar su saco y dirigirse a la puerta de la oficina…

- Si encárgate del resto en realidad no estoy de humor para quedarme hasta tarde hoy, si ocupas algo llamas al hotel… -Dijo mientras abría la puerta de la oficina…

- Naru… -Lo llamo Lin…

- Mmm? – Contesto…

- Deberías de ir a ver a Taniyama-san, sabes donde vive verdad? Por lo menos asegúrate de que este bien… - Dijo Lin con mirada de preocupación…

- No tienes nada más que decirme?, me voy _(El carácter de Naru se reconoce a 25Km! xD)_… -Dijo Naru saliendo de la puerta y dejando a Lin hablando con la puerta…

- Nunca cambiara, espero por el bien de él que no se de cuenta de las cosas muy tarde… Dijo Lin continuando con su trabajo…

**Camino hacia el Hotel**

Naru iba camino hacia el hotel, pensando en lo que le dijo Lin, y lo que escucho luego de cerrar la puerta… **"Nunca cambiara, espero por el bien de él que no se de cuenta de las cosas muy tarde", **cuando estaba por cruzar una calle noto que estaba a pocas calles del apartamento de Mai… Su conciencia _(Siii! Aunque parezca increíble Naru tiene conciencia!)…_Lo venció y se encamino hacia donde ella.

**Apartamento de Mai 11:30AM**

-Oye Mai! No encuentro el jugo! Estas segura de que esta en la nevera?

- Si! Yo lo deje ahí esta mañana!, Si no deja que termine de cambiarme y yo lo busco Ayako-san! – Dijo Mai desde su cuarto…

- Ahhh! Esto es frustrante, cuantas personas se necesitan para encontrar un jugo en una nevera! – Dijo Bou-san esperando el golpe de Ayako..

- No valoras tu vida verdad Medio Monge "Rockero" – Dijo Ayako mientras enfatizaba las comillas en la palabra rockero con sus dedos…

- Como dices? – Dijo Bou-san alterado…

- Oigan ustedes dos no pueden dejar de pelear! Increíble! – Dijo Yasuhara-san mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la pequeña sala…

- TÚ NO TE METAS! –Dijeron Ayako y Bou-san al mismo tiempo…

- Vamos, vamos es suficiente, dejen de pelear! – Dijo Mai saliendo de su cuarto… -Además nos estaban diciendo que se van a casar, si van a pasar así todo el matrimonio mejor ni lo intenten _(Siii se van a casar! No me digan que no lo esperaban xD)_… Dijo Mai mientras abría la nevera para buscar el jugo…

- Vamos Mai no tienes que ser tan cruel! – Dijo Bou-san mientras todos comenzaron a reír…

- Oye Mai? – Dijo John mientras se recostaba en la pared… -A estas horas estás normalmente en la oficina con Lin y Naru cierto?, de hecho íbamos hacia allá a saludarlos cuando te vimos entrando al apartamento… por eso nos detuvimos…

- Ah?... Pues si… es que pedí unos días libres… -Dijo Mai con el jugo en la mano, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la pared….

- Eso sí que es raro en ti, se que te encanta trabajar… - Dijo Masako… -Ven te ayudo a servir el jugo….

- Eh? Si… gracias Masako… -Dijo Mai dándole el jugo mientras ella buscaba unos vasos…

**Camino al apartamento de Mai**

Naru seguía caminando con dirección a la casa de Mai, pero al ver el automóvil de apariencia familiar en la entrada del apartamento se detuvo…

- Tonterías, mejor me voy al hotel, parece que no esta tan mal como dice Lin… -Dijo devolviéndose camino al hotel…

**Apartamento de Mai**

- Bueno, pero también queríamos contarles algo mas… -Dijo Ayako sentándose al lado de Bou-san… Ya ustedes sabían que nos vamos a casar, pero tenemos otra noticia…

- Es cierto, tenemos algo más que decirles… Dijo Bou-san tomando la mano de Ayako…

- Amm pues… es un poco complicado… jeje y creo que hasta vergonzoso… -Dijo Ayako ocultando un poco su rubor bajando la cabeza…

- Pues sí es un poc….

- DIGANLO DE UNA BUENA VEZ! –Gritó Mai a todo pulmón un tanto desesperada por la actitud de sus amigos…

- Bueno, bueno jovencita tampoco grites tranquila! – Dijo Ayako sorprendida por la actitud de Mai…

- Este… yo… perdón – Dijo Mai viendo al suelo un avergonzada por lo que paso…

- Bueno como sea… -Dijo Ayako…- Volviendo al tema… Pues hace unos días Housho y yo andábamos en el médico, para que me hicieran unos análisis… Y pués…

- Solo por esta vez concuerdo con Mai…. DIGAN DE UNA BUENA VEZ! –Dijo Masako alterada…

- Bueno ya… no es para que me gritan, vean que una mujer EMBARAZADA es muy sensible emocionalmente…

Se formó un silencio enorme en la habitación… todos estaban en shock…

- Co…cómo? Embarazada… Es una broma… - Dijo Yasuhara-san al que casi se le caen los lentes de la impresión…

- Es en serio? – Dijo Masako mientras los miraba sorprendida…

- Pues sí, yo la acompañe al doctor porque tenía varios días de sentir mareos y vómitos y el lo confirmo.. –Dijo Bou-san mientras abrazaba a Ayako…

- No saben cómo me alegro por ustedes dos, es una noticia de las mejores que he tenido estos días, y cuanto tiempo tienes de embarazo Ayako? –Dijo Mai con una gran sonrisa en su rostro…

- Ammm el doctor nos dijo que tiene entre 1 y 2 meses… -Dijo Ayako colocándose una mano en el mentón…

- Yo también me alegro mucho por ustedes, felicidades… Dijo John…

- Si muchas felicidades! – Dijeron el resto…

**Apartamento de Mai 2:45PM**

-Chicos vámonos ya, tenemos bastante de estar aquí y Taniyama-san se ve un poco cansada… -Dijo John…

- Si estoy de acuerdo, vámonos chicos… -Dijo Ayako mientras se levantaban del sofá…

Todos se despidieron de Mai y ella se fue a dormir un rato, en realidad la visita si la había agotado un poco y últimamente no se sentía muy bien…

-Ah? Dónde estoy? No veo nada y está haciendo mucho frío…. Dijo Mai

- Mai tienes que irte… esta vez no es un fantasma ni un espíritu…

- Eh? Quien está ahí? Naru eres tú? – Dijo Mai viendo hacia los lados…

- Mai escúchame, por favor… tienes que irte… es muy peligroso que sigas aquí, aléjate de el Mai por favor… -El supuesto Naru miraba fijamente a Mai…

- Naru, no entiendo que me estás diciendo… que va a pasar? – Dijo Mai viendo "Naru"…

- No solo tú, todos corren peligro, él no tiene que buscar más, pero no lo quiere entender y va a traer consecuencias para todos… Mai tienen que irse, escúchame por favor… y hazme caso… váyanse lejos….

- No te entiendo… quien no quiere entender? No puedes hablar un poco más claro Naru… -Mai se estaba desesperando, "Naru" parecía preocupado pero no decía nada concreto…

- Dile Mai, que no busque más, la verdad al final se descubrirá, no se arriesguen por mí….

- Naru! Naru, escúchame por favor, Naru! Donde estas? – Mai buscaba desesperada a "Naru" pero todo se volvió oscuro…

-NARUUUUU! Que fue eso? – Mai se despertó de su sueño agitada y asustada… -L..la verdad al final se descubrirá, n..no se arriesguen por mi?, que me quiso decir "Naru" con eso…

Bueno mis queridos lectores aquí se finaliza el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste! Jajaja veamos algunas cosas curiosas… se esperaban el embarazo de Ayako? Yo sinceramente viendo a cómo iba la historia si lo hubiera esperado así… después en la parte del sueño de Mai, más adelante se darán cuenta (para los que no han buscado o leído parte de las novelas ligeras ) porque coloque varias veces ese "Naru" así entre comillas…. Así que paciencia… estaba viendo mi .txt con las ideas que tengo para el fic… y resulta que tengo material para más de 10 capítulos jajaja, así que aquí me tendrán molestando para rato… bueno por el momento eso es todo, cualquier duda o sugerencia me la hacen saber!

Por cierto! Mil gracias a zcsk1997 por el apoyo, talvez no pueda actualizar muy seguido pero de verdad quiero continuar el fic! Gracias :DDDD

Chaito, se cuidan! Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.


	3. Inicio

**Holaaaa! Como están? Je je je (risa de nervios) se que me tarde bastante en subir este cap… pero las responsabilidades cotidianas me llaman… espero que les guste mucho, ya saben comentarios o sugerencias siempre serán bienvenidas… este cap será un poco extraño en algunas partes… tendrá bastante de la pareja de Bou-san y Ayako, creo que fue repentino lo del embarazo entonces quería profundizar un poco más en la historia de ellos y dejar eso claro antes de entrar de lleno a la trama del fic… y se sorprenderán… se los puedo asegurar… DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA! n.n**

**Ni la trama de Ghost Hunt ni los personajes me pertenecen y esto no trae ninguna ganancia además de la aceptación y agrado del lector.**

Abcdefghijklmnñopqrstuvwxyz = Narración Normal

**Abcdefghijklmnñopqrstuvwxyz = Cambio de Escena, Flashback, Pensamientos y POV de los personajes**

_(Abcdefghijklmnñopqrstuvwxyz)= Intervenciones mías xD_

**Capitulo #3: Inicio**

**Flashback**

…- No solo tú, todos corren peligro, él no tiene que buscar más, pero no lo quiere entender y va a traer consecuencias para todos… Mai tienen que irse, escúchame por favor… y hazme caso… váyanse lejos….

- No te entiendo… quien no quiere entender? No puedes hablar un poco más claro Naru… -Mai se estaba desesperando, "Naru" parecía preocupado pero no decía nada concreto…

- Dile Mai, que no busque más, la verdad al final se descubrirá, no se arriesguen por mí….

- Naru! Naru, escúchame por favor, Naru! Donde estas? – Mai buscaba desesperada a "Naru" pero todo se volvió oscuro…

**Fin Flashback**

**Dos días después… Apartamento de Mai…**

-Oh! Vamos, cuando dejare de pensar en eso?, se me va a caer la cabeza de darle tantas vueltas a lo que "Naru" me dijo… Veamos son las… WAAAA! son las 10 de la mañana, tenía que estar a las 9 en la oficina, Naru me va a matar… Decía Mai mientras agarraba su abrigo y salía del apartamento…

Mai había hablado por teléfono con Naru el día anterior, quien para variar solo respondía con monosílabos inexpresivos, diciéndole que volvía al trabajo, a lo cual Naru solo respondió diciéndole que no llegara tarde _(cosa que como notaron igual sucedió xD)_

**Oficina de SPR, 10:15AM **

-Naru?, Mai no tenía que estar aquí, hace más de una hora? – Dijo Ayako que estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la oficina…

- Se supone… aunque para variar se retrasó… Como sea… Revisemos el caso y que cuando ella llegue alguno de ustedes le explique… -Dijo Naru mientras se sentaba en su escritorio…

- Como quieras… -Dijo Bou-san que estaba sentado al lado de Ayako…

- Lin explícales los detalles del caso.. –Sentenció Naru…

- Bueno, hace dos días llego una mujer pidiéndonos ayuda porque en su casa se están presentando acontecimientos inusuales… -Decía Lin mientras revisaba unas hojas.. -Naru y yo fuimos a visitar la casa, pero al llegar no había nadie, la mujer volvió a llamar hoy en la mañana y nos dijo que podíamos ir hoy, pero que con dos personas no bastaba para poder ayudarla con su probl…

-BUENOS DIAS!, YA LLEGU…. Lo siento… -Dijo Mai, al ver que había entrado gritando a la oficina y ellos estaban en plena reunión…

- Para variar tarde, quiero té – Dijo Naru volcando su vista hacia otro lado…

- Am, si enseguida…. – Dijo Mai dirigiéndose a la cocina…

- Continua, Lin… Dijo Naru volviendo a revisar unos papeles que habían en su escritorio..

- Sí, bueno según la mujer, en su casa hubo un asesinato hace algunos años antes de que ella y su familia llegaran, un hombre asesino a su novia cuando creyó que esta le había sido infiel con otro, luego de eso se entregó a la policía y murió en prisión…

- Y como la mató? – Preguntó Bou-san…

- Según lo que investigué, además de lo que dijo Lin-san… -Dijo Yasuhara-san… _(Yasuhara se había vuelto un informante y proveedor de información importante para el grupo n.n)… _-El hombre la asesinó cortándole el cuello y después la arrojo en un lugar desconocido aún… -Continuó mientras se acomodaba los lentes… -La mujer que nos llamó, dice que desde hace un mes aproximadamente se pueden escuchar cuchillos sonar y cuando se levantan a ver qué sucede se encuentran los cuchillos clavados por toda la cocina…

- Y no solo eso, también nos dijo que lo que la obligo a buscar ayuda es que hace unos días escucho a alguien diciendo "Infeliz me engañaste" y después sintió como alguien la asfixiaba, cuando gritó para que alguien la ayudara, vio una sombra alejarse de la cama donde estaba dormida y amenazarla diciéndole "Aunque huyas vendré por ti como la vez anterior, te juró que no vivirás para engañarme otra vez", y eso es lo que sabemos del caso… -Dijo Lin dejando los papeles en el escritorio de Naru…

- Bien, nos veremos en esta dirección… -Dijo Naru dándoles un pequeño papel a todos… - Todos estaremos ahí a las 2pm, Lin llama a John y Hara-san y cítalos para que estén en esa dirección a la hora indicada.

- Chicos yo me adelantare, tengo que hacer unas diligencias nos vemos allá! –Dijo Yasuhara-san mientras recogía sus cosas y salía de la oficina…

- Ok! Nos vemos allá –Dijeron Bou-san y Ayako al unísono, mientras Mai salía de la cocina…

- Aquí está tu té… - Dijo Mai dejando el té en el escritorio de Naru….

- Está bien… Dijo Naru con la mirada fija en el rostro de Mai...** –Mai está muy callada últimamente, tenía razón Lin, hasta se le mas pálida y casi no habla… -Pensó Naru al ver a Mai devolverse a la cocina después de darle su té… **_(awwww Naru se preocupa por Mai jajaja que tierno, yo quiero uno así, aunque un poco mas de expresividad no caería mal… n.n, pero esa forma de ser tan "seria" es lo que hace a Naru hermoso *-* (palabras de una mujer que quiere uno así en su realidad xD))_

-Oye Naru!... –Dijo Matsusaki-san mientras volvía a ver la puerta de la cocina después de que Mai desapareciera por esta… -No está Mai un poco extraña?, de seguro la tienes trabajando hasta el cansancio y la explotas! No ves! Ni siquiera habla! Cuando generalmente está peleando y pensando la forma de asesinarte!- Dijo Ayako bastante alterada…

- Oye, Oye, cálmate que eso le hace daño al bebé! – Le dijo Bou-san tomándola de un brazo y sentándola a un lado…

- Bebé?... –Dijo Lin volviendo a ver a la pareja…

- Ah es cierto ustedes dos no sabían aun, Ayako y yo vamos a tener un bebé… -Dijo Bou-san muy orgulloso…

- Me alegro por ustedes… -Dijo Lin…

- Y tú Naru! No nos vas a felicitar! – Dijo Ayako viéndolo con enojo…

- No en realidad no… -Dijo Naru, volviendo la cara…

- Ahhh yo te matoooooo! – Gritó Ayako mientras se levantaba furiosamente en dirección al escritorio…

- Cálmate, vamos cálmate! Piensa en el bebé… -Dijo Bou-san mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a Ayako…

- Ahhh! Me saca de mis casillas! –Decía Ayako aún con más furia… -No sé como Mai se pudo ena…

-Shhh Ayako Shhhh no hables más de la cuenta cariño… -Susurró Bou-san en el oído de Ayako.. –Recuerda que Mai nos contó eso a nosotros y no tenemos porque decírselo a nadie más, mucho menos al involucrado principal… así que tranquila… -Le decía mientras la tenía abrazada… y volvía a ver a Naru de mala forma por su actitud…

- Deberías de controlar mejor a Matsusaki-san, parece que el embarazo desato su instin… Decía Naru cuando…

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! –Gritó Mai desde la cocina…

- Viene de la cocina Housho! Mai está en la cocina! –Gritó Ayako…

-Quédate aquí yo voy a ver qué fue lo que paso… -Dijo Bou-san mientras soltaba a Ayako… Mai!, Mai abre la puerta!... Naru ayúdame la puerta no se mueve! –Dijo Bou-san mientras empujaba la puerta de la cocina sin resultados…

- Lin trae la llave esta en el estante encima de los libros! –Dijo Naru mientras intentaba forzar la puerta junto con Bou-san… -Mai! Responde! Nos escuchas! –Decía Naru tratando de disimular su desesperación…

- Aquí está la llave! – Dijo Lin mientras le daba la llave a Naru…

- Mai!, vamos a entrar! –Dijo Naru mientras abría la puerta… -Con cuidado, no sabemos qué fue lo que paso…

Al entrar tanto Housho como Naru, se quedaron en shock… Uno de los estantes de la cocina, que estaba lleno de platos y vasos se había desbalanceado sobre Mai, dejándola debajo de este, con un espacio muy pequeño entre el mueble y el suelo, y Mai en medio… inconsciente… Había platos y pedazos de vidrio por toda la cocina…

-Naru ayúdame a quitar el estante para que Lin saque a Mai de ahí! –Dijo Bou-san colocándose a un lado del estante…

- Uno, Dos, Treeeeesssss!, ahora Lin sácala! –Grito Bou-san…

- Listo, la tengo… Me la llevare a la sala… -Dijo Lin mientras salía con Mai en brazos hacia la sala… -Ayako busca en el baño, tiene que haber un botiquín con vendas y alcohol, no sabemos si Mai esta herida, tráelos… -Decía, mientras dejaba a Mai acostada en el sofá de la oficina…

- Enseguida! –Dijo Ayako mientras corría al baño a buscar lo que Naru le había dicho…

- Como esta? –Dijo Bou-san quien iba saliendo de la cocina junto con Naru..

- No parece que tenga heridas graves, solo una cortada en el rostro, supongo que de las cosas que cayeron del estante… -Dijo Lin…

- Aquí están las vendas… Dijo Ayako, quien venía con las vendas y el alcohol… -Voy a ponerle el alcohol para que lo huela, a ver si logramos que despierte…

- Esta bien… -Dijo Lin moviéndose al lado de Naru quien se había sentado en el sofá que estaba frente a Mai viéndola detenidamente…

- Mai… Mai… Despierta Mai…. –Decía Ayako… mientras tanto Mai….

**-Dónde estoy? Oh vamos no puedo dejar de tener sueños así! Masako eres tú? Masako! Me escuchas! Quien es él? Nunca lo había visto… Masako! Me escuchas cuidado! –Decía Mai mientras un hombre se acercaba por la espalda de Hara-san… -Masako! Masako! Cuidadooo!**

–**De pronto el escenario cambio ahora Mai se encontraba en medio de la nada… -Que es esto? Estaba con Masako… y ahora?... Esto es… un.. lago?... –Mai solo tenía a la vista un lago y vio a lo lejos como un automóvil se alejaba… pudo distinguir una pequeña cabaña en uno de los lados del lago y un hombre de mediana edad y apariencia humilde cerca de la orilla… pero no pudo ver puesto que la realidad la estaba llamando…**

-Mai! Mai! Despierta Mai! –Decía Ayako mientras movía a Mai quien estaba en pleno sueño…

- Hummm… Aghh… me duele la cabeza que me paso? –Dijo Mai débilmente mientras intentaba sentarse…

- No te muevas, te cayo un estante de la cocina en la cabeza… que estabas haciendo para que pasara esto? –Dijo Ayako en tono de regaño…

- Yo… Estaba bajando unos platos del estante, y la silla donde me subí se desbalanceo… -Dijo Mai viendo hacia el suelo… -Lamento haberlos preocupado…

- Ay Mai que haremos contigo… nos has dado un susto enorme… vale más que solo tienes está cortada en el rostro… vamos te llevo a tu casa para que te cambies de ropa y nos vamos para la dirección que nos dio Naru… -Decía Ayako mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta… -Housho trae mi chaqueta por favor… Vamos Mai levántate! No esperas que una mujer en mi condición te lleve en brazos o sí?... Dijo Ayako con las manos en la cintura viendo a Mai… Por cierto Naru… -Dijo volviendo la vista hacia el escritorio, mientras el joven de vestimenta negra la miraba fríamente… -No retes a una mujer embaraza, te puedo asegurar que vas a salir perdiendo… Vamos Housho… -Dijo mientras salía por la puerta de las oficinas junto a Housho y Mai…

**Oficinas SPR**

- Bueno parece que todo volvió a la normalidad… -Dijo Lin…

- Ya vuelvo…. –Dijo Naru ignorando el comentario de Lin… -Llama a alguien para que repare los muebles de la cocina… -Dijo mientras movía un poco los muebles que aun estaban en el suelo de la cocina… **-Parece que no hay nada sospechoso, por un instante pensé que este iba a ser el comienzo de lo que había dicho el investigador… **-Pensó Naru mientras volvía a la sala principal… -Vamos, tenemos que recoger el equipo y revisar lo que falta para meterlo en la camioneta Lin… -Dijo Naru mientras salía por la puerta principal de la oficina…

**Camino al Apartamento de Mai 11:55AM**

-Oye niña nos hemos llevado un buen susto por tu culpa!, como se te ocurre subirte en una silla para alcanzar unos platos, pudiste decirle a cualquiera que te los alcanzara si tu no llegabas… imagínate que hubiera pasado si te hubiera caído el mueble completamente, en este momento estaríamos camino al hospital! – Regañaba Ayako a Mai, quien iba callada y viendo por la ventana del asiento de atrás del auto…

- Cariño, ya te dije que dejes de alterarte! ESO LE HACE DAÑO AL BEBÉ! –Grito Bou-san al ver que Ayako no le hacía caso…

- Oh Oh Oh! Un momento jovencito! A QUIEN CREES QUE LE ESTAS GRITANDO! VOY A SER LA MADRE DE TU HIJO O HIJA, ASI QUE TEN CUIDADO CON LA FORMA COMO ME HABLAS! –Gritó Ayako aun mas exaltada…

Pero los pensamientos de Mai estaban en otro lado muy lejos del auto donde iban sus amigos… Recordó el momento en que el hombre desconocido se acercó a Masako, y después el lago… aquel lago enorme y lleno de neblina que había visto en su sueño… El hombre que estaba en la orilla que no logro reconocer… **-Ese auto… no sé porque pero siento que ya lo he visto antes…. Deben ser ideas mías… **-Pensaba Mai, mientras iban de camino a su departamento para que se cambiara…

-Listo llegamos… Mai apresúrate te esperamos acá –Dijo Ayako mientras se acomodaba bien en el asiento de adelante del auto…

-Está bien, enseguida vuelvo… -Dijo Mai entrando a su apartamento y cerrando la puerta…

**Apartamento de Mai 12:05MD **_(MD=Medio Día)_

-Veamos, ay no… era de mis enaguas favoritas y ahora está cortada y mi blusa se mancho de sangre de mi cara… genial… -Dijo Mai mientras se quitaba la ropa… -Umm que me pongo… si esto estará bien…. –Decía Mai, cuando de pronto escucho un sonido en la cocina… - Eh? Quien anda ahí, Akayo? No dijiste que me ibas a esperar en el auto!... –Dijo Mai mientras iba en dirección a la cocina… -Ayak…. Y esto que está haciendo aquí, la última vez que apareció la guarde en una caja en mi cuarto bajo la cama… Ya esto no me está gustando, alguien se está metiendo en mi casa, debería de decirle a Ayako y a Bou-san… pero mejor no, no los quiero preocupar más de lo que ya están, menos en el estado de Ayako, ahora tu… ven que vas para la caja donde debías estar metida… -Dijo Mai, mientras se llevaba eso a su cuarto…

TOC TOC! –Oye Mai, apresúrate que la dirección donde nos quedamos de ver con los demás no es tan cerca y quiero pasar a comer algo de camino! –Gritó Ayako desde afuera del apartamento…

- Sí, sí ya vooooy! –Gritó Mai mientras buscaba su chaqueta y salía de su habitación… -Listo vamos… Dijo cerrando con doble llave la puerta de su apartamento…

**Lugar de Reunión 1:55PM**

-Listo, llegamos –Dijo Bou-san mientras ayudaba a Ayako a bajarse del auto… -Vamos ahí están Naru, Lin, Yasuhara-san y John…

- Oigan y Hara-san donde esta? Se supone que ya debió de haber llegado, más que de nosotros es de las más puntuales –Acoto Yasuhara-san mientras se tomaba la barbilla con la mano en gesto de preocupación…

- Vamos, no podemos esperar a los que se retrasan, que cuando llegue avise –Dijo Naru tomando la delantera camino a la entrada de la casa donde los habían citado.

- Aghh Housho, tengo ganas de vomitar! –Dijo Ayako tapándose la boca y con la cara azul por el asco… -Me siento un poco mareada… -Dijo tomando del brazo a Bou-san…

- Vamos cariño, yo te llevo adentro y te ayudo a sentarte, tal vez en la casa podemos pedir algo para que te sientas mejor… es normal en tu estado estar así no? –Dijo Bou-san con una media sonrisa en el rostro al ver a Ayako tan frágil…

- Gracias… Sabes a veces no eres tan idiota como aparentas… -Dijo Ayako con una ceja levantada y esperando la reacción de Bou-san… quien inmediatamente borro su sonrisa del rostro, pero la recupero casi inmediatamente…

- Si puede que tengas razón, soy un idiota muchas veces –Dijo Bou-san, dejando a Ayako con la boca abierta mientras iban camino a la entrada de la casa… - Me enamore de la mujer que me ha tratado mas mal en lo que tengo de vida… -Dijo radiante con una sonrisa mirando el rostro sorprendido de Ayako… -Mejor sigamos caminando, que no quiero que te desmayes y tener que cargarte desde aquí…

Caminaron un rato en silencio, ya que la entrada de la casa estaba lejos y el camino no era tan ancho como para poder pasar el auto…

- Oye Housho? –Dijo Ayako interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado…

- Hmmm? –Dijo Bou-san, quien la tenía tomada de la cintura en caso de que se pudiera caer…

- Si te trato tan mal, porque te enamoraste de mí? –Dijo Ayako un poco temerosa de la respuesta que le podía dar Bou-san…

- Pueesss… yo diría que ni yo me lo explicó, muchas veces llegué a pensar que era masoquista y que era un necio por estar así… -Comentaba Bou-san mientras que Ayako bajaba la cabeza un poco triste por el comentario… - Pero sabes, después me di cuenta de que no era como pensaba, notaba que cuando no estabas conmigo me sentía solo, te intentaba proteger de cualquier riesgo… aunque tal vez no se notara mucho… luego cuando conocí tu forma de ser, maternal y protectora me di cuenta de la gran mujer que tenía delante de mí, algo me dijo que eras esa persona que espere muchos años… Creo que lo sabía desde hace mucho, pero mi orgullo de hombre no me dejaba expresar mis sentimientos verdaderos… Y ahora que se que me vas a dar un hijo o una hermosa niña, mi corazón se llena de emoción de solo saber que voy a formar la familia que siempre quise con la persona que me robo cada uno de mis pensamientos…. –Dijo Bou-san mirando hacia adelante con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras seguía caminando…

Ayako se soltó del agarre de Bou-san y se quedo en medio camino viendo hacia el suelo… Naru ya estaba llegando a la casa con Yasuhara y Lin, y John junto con Mai estaban en la camioneta bajando parte del equipo… Entonces se encontraban "solos" en medio camino…

-Ayak… -Iba a decir Bou-san

- Cállate… -Dijo Ayako aún viendo hacia el suelo y con los puños cerrados a los lados de su cuerpo… -Eres más idiota de lo que creí! –Gritó Ayako sorprendiendo a Bou-san quien abrió los ojos por la impresión… -Por… porque me dices eso… -Dijo Ayako subiendo la mirada con los ojos llorosos viendo a Bou-san que miraba aun sorprendido… -Este bebé … -Dijo mirando hacia abajo nuevamente y tocándose el vientre… -Es el regalo más grande que la vida me pudo haber dado… - Pero sabes algo.. –Dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos… -Creo que el regalo aún más grande que me dieron fue que tú te cruzaras en mi camino… Aún más con el mi carácter, es increíble que pudiera encontrar a la persona que me hiciera sentir cómoda y protegida… -Dijo cambio la expresión seria por un sonrisa… Bou-san también estaba sonriendo… -Vamos que si no Naru nos hará cara de asesino, dijo adelantando el paso delante de Bou-san… pero este le tomo el brazo y la volvió dejándole frente a él…

- Te amo "Remedo de Miko Embarazada" –Dijo poniendo un dedo en la nariz de Ayako…

- Jiji –Se rió suavemente Ayako… -Yo también te amo "Remedo de Monje Rockero"…

Y así ambos siguieron caminando abrazados hacía la casa… Mai y John estaban no muy lejos de ellos un poco sonrojados y con los ojos bien abiertos al ver la escena que se toparon cuando venían con parte del equipo…

- T…tú viste algo Taniyama-san? –Dijo John viendo hacia el frente…

- No… yo no vi absolutamente nada… Mejor sigamos caminando… -Dijo Mai bastante incómoda por la situación que habían visto casi desde el comienzo… **-Porque tenían que parar en medio camino para hablar de eso, mientras nosotros traíamos los equipos, de haber sabido le dijo a Yasuhara-san que me ayude con eso y yo me hubiera ido adelante con… Naru… **-Pensaba Mai, mientras iba caminando, al pensar en Naru, se entristeció un poco, pero casi inmediatamente recupero su ánimo habitual…

**Casa de la Familia Jikudo 2:35PM**

**-**Buenas Tardes, pasen por favor… mi nombre es Elena Jikudo, soy la mujer que los contacto para que nos ayudaran… -Dijo la mujer mientras les daba campo para que entraran… -Ella es mi madre Mia Kurosovic, mi hija Yume Jikudo, y mi hijo menor Oliver Jikudo, mi esposo Suisuke está en el trabajo por lo que lo conocerán hasta la noche que llegue…

Naru y Lin al escuchar el nombre del niño se sorprendieron por un instante, pero como es habitual recuperaron la compostura casi inmediatamente.

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Shibuya Kasuya, ellos son Lin y Mai mis asistentes, Yasuhara que es la fuente de investigación e información, ellos son Bou y Ayako, un monje budista y una sacerdotisa respectivamente, más tarde llegara una médium… por ahora necesito que me faciliten una habitación que podamos establecer como oficina para instalar el equipo… -Dijo Naru, luego de presentar a todos los miembros del equipo…

- Si claro tenemos una habitación vacía en el segund…..

De pronto empezó a temblar, y se escucho una voz masculina diciendo "JAJAJA Aquí es donde el juego comienza" y luego de sonar esto, todo volvió a la normalidad…. Todos volvían a ver a su alrededor intentando buscar las respuestas a lo que había sucedido, el menor de la familia Oliver, de apenas 3 años se había escondido detrás de las piernas de Mai, quien instintivamente se había agachado y lo había abrazado, Yume estaba abrazada de su madre y abuela, y el resto del equipo estaban viendo a su alrededor para detectar señales de un nuevo acontecimiento….

- Bueno parece que ya acabó, me puede mostrar la habitación para comenzar a preparar el equipo –Dijo Naru con su rostro impasible como siempre…

- Yo… si claro sígame… -Dijo Elena quien aun estaba impresionada por lo que había sucedido… Todo el equipo los siguió y al llegar toda la familia se retiro para dejarlos instalar sus equipos…

- Mai, Lin –Dijo Naru… -Ustedes instalen el equipo, Bou-san, Matsusaki-san y John vayan a revisar la casa y revisen si hay algo sospechoso… Yasuhara-san y yo hablaremos con las señoras para ver si nos pueden dar alguna información de utilidad…. –Diciendo esto todos se dirigieron a hacer lo que Naru les había dicho…

**Lugar Desconocido 2:40PM **

-Estás seguro de que es ella? –Le decía un hombre a otro…

- Si es ella, es la médium amiga del idiota, creo que ella sabe que la identidad que dio él, no es la verdadera… -Dijo otro hombre que estaba con él…

- Jefe que hacemos?… -Dijo el primer hombre

- Idiotas ya ustedes lo saben, esto es una advertencia… si sigue metiendo las narices donde nadie lo llamo, perderá lo que más quiere… pero comencemos por los que lo rodean… el verá si la quiere arriesgar después de que se vea amenazado… Vayan –Y asegúrense que nadie los vea… -Dijo otro hombre… Los tres estaban en una camioneta negra, de apariencia lujosa…

- Vamos… primero ve tú y llegas por la espalda… -Dijo uno de los hombres mientras salían del auto sigilosamente…

- Veamos, odio atrasarme pero no puedo dejar mis compromisos de lado… - Decía Masako mientras cerraba la puerta de su apartamento, vivía en un edificio de varias plantas, y tenía que salir por la puerta principal para después irse al parqueo donde la esperaba su madre para llevarla a la casa de los Jikudo… -Ah no encuentro las llaves… y ahora está sonando el celular…. Y andar con kimono es bastante incomodo en situaciones así… Bueno! –Dijo contestando el teléfono... Si mamá ya voy es que no encuentro las llav… -Mientras hablaba con su madre se cortó la señal del teléfono… la madre de Masako salió del auto preocupada y se dirigió a la entrada de los apartamentos…

**Casa de la familia Jikudo 2:50PM**

Lin estaba sentando con su ordenador revisando las temperaturas y las áreas contiguas a la casa… - Cuando recibió una llamada a su móvil… _(Esta parte la voy a narrar un poco diferente por ser una llamada telefónica, para no poner los nombres de los personajes cada vez que cambien, así que pongan atención para que no se pierdan xD, el que inicia la conversación en Lin)_

- Bueno…

- El señor Shibuya Kasuya?

- Quien habla?

- Soy la madre de Hara Masako, me puede comunicar con él?

- En este momento está ocupado, que necesita?

- Necesito que me comunique con el INMEDIATAMENTE! Es una emergencia…

- Puede hablar conmigo si lo desea, soy el asistente de él…

- Esta bien, llamó para informarles que a Masako le ocurrió un accidente, aun no sé muy bien que fue lo que pasó, estaba hablando por teléfono conmigo y de pronto se corto la comunicación, cuando llegue estaba en el suelo inconsciente, en este momento voy para el hospital con ella… Dígale al señor Kasuya que me llame apenas tenga la oportunidad que necesito hablar con él…

- Esta bien, yo le informo… como esta Hara-san? –En ese momento iba entrando Naru a la oficina… - Aquí esta él si quiere se lo comunicó de una vez…

- Si, gracias… _(La señora se encontraba muy alterada)…_

Lin tapó el auricular del teléfono y le habló a Naru… -Naru es la madre de Hara-san dice que necesita hablar contigo, parece que ocurrió un accidente… -Naru solo tomo el teléfono viendo a Lin con los ojos entrecerrados… _(En esta parte Lin sale de la conversación y entra Naru, el inicia la conversación)_

_-_Diga?

- Shibuya Kasuya?-

- Si…

- A Masako le ocurrió un accidente y quiero que me diga que es lo que sucede? Me la encontré en el suelo! No reacciona! Y necesito que venga al hospital EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO!

- Primero cálmese, segundo porque debería yo de estar involucrado, _(Naru y su habitual nada me importa lo suficiente xD)…_

- Vea en este momento me importa muy poco estar calmada… Encontré un sobre dirigido a usted así que venga al hospital y aquí hablamos…

- Como guste… _(A mi me gritan así y los mando a matar a todos xD, pero como saben nuestro querido Naru nunca pierde la calma y la cara de yeso que siempre anda, aquí termina la narración de la llamada, la señora colgó después de que Naru le dijera el "como guste"… volvemos a la narración normal)…_

- Vas a ir al hospital? –Dijo Lin viendo a Naru mientras este se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación…

- No tengo otra opción verdad? –Dijo Naru… -Llama a esa mujer nuevamente y le preguntas la dirección del hospital, si ocurre algo importante me llamas… -Dijo saliendo de la base…

Mai estaba en la planta baja de la casa, viendo detenidamente por la ventana, cuando el pequeño Oliver llego a tocarle la pierna…

- Hola bebé cómo estás? –Dijo Mai bajando al nivel de él…

- Me alzas? –Dijo el Oliver poniéndose un poco sonrojado…

- Jiji claro ven acá… -Dijo Mai alzándolo y acurrucándolo en su pecho…

- Tengo sueño… -Dijo el niño dando un pequeño bostezo y abrazando a Mai…

- Duerme… Dijo Mai..

- No te irás?, me caes muy bien… -Dijo el niño volviendo su mirada a una Mai que lo miraba desconcertada…

- No tranquilo, duerme… -Dijo Mai sonriendo y mirando nuevamente por la ventana con el niño en brazos… En ese momento Naru iba bajando las gradas de la casa, y vio a Mai cargando el niño… sonrió para sus adentros por ver a Mai comportándose tan maternal con un niño que apenas conocía, y siguió su camino cambiando su expresión de mediana alegría por una de molestia… Mai sintió que alguien estaba pasando cerca de ella y volvió a ver, vio a Naru caminando rápidamente en dirección a la puerta y con una expresión de molestia en su rostro…

- A dónde vas Naru? –Dijo Mai en casi un susurro para no despertar al niño que se había dormido en sus brazos…

- No es asunto tuyo Mai, mejor sigue con tu papel de niñera, si sucede algo extraño habla con Lin… -Dijo Naru y salió por la puerta dejando a Mai hablando con la pared…

- Uuuuuy ese narcisista, engreído! Niñera me dijo!, claro amo los niños no soy un ogro cavernícola como el! – Mai sintió como el bebé se movía en sus brazos… -Shhh Shhhh tranquilo ya el ogro malo se fue… sigue durmiendo…

- Taniyama-san que pena con usted! Mira el atrevimiento de este niño de pedirte que lo cargaras, y tras de eso se queda dormido… Lo siento… -Dijo Elena mientras se acercaba a Mai…

- No hay problema, pero dime Mai y háblame de tu, por favor… me encantan los niños por eso no me molesta estar así con el, además en un niño muy apuesto y tierno… -Dijo Mai mirando con cariño al bebé que cargaba…

- Si es un bebé hermoso… no lo digo porque sea mi hijo… -Dijo y ambas rieron al unisonó…

- Tengo una pregunta para usted señora Jikudo… -Dijo Mai…

- Háblame de tú y llámame Elena y claro dime – Dijo Elena y ambas volvieron a reír…

- Bueno, Elena quería preguntarte algo… Antes cuando nos presentaste a tu familia, noté que el apellido de tu madre no son japonés, supongo que no es de acá, y disculpa mi atrevimiento al preguntar algo así … Dijo Mai un poco sonrojada y viendo hacía el suelo…

- Oh, cariño tranquila!, púes si mi madre nació en Rusia y mi padre era Inglés… por eso los apellidos… mi nombre de pila es Elena Jones Kurosovic… mi padre se llamaba Oliver Jones, murió hace muchos años en un accidente… por eso le pusimos al niño Oliver en recuerdo de él… -Dijo viendo al niño que Mai cargaba en brazos con ternura… - En un paseo familiar conocí a Suisuke, el andaba de paseo con su familia también, luego de salir muchos años nos casamos… y decidimos ponerle nombres combinados a los niños, por eso la niña se llama Yume y el niño Oliver, además de que yo decidí cambiar mi apellido por el de mi esposo… y mi madre después de la muerte de mi padre, se vino a vivir con nosotros…

- Lamento lo de tu padre… - Dijo Mai viendo con tristeza al niño…

- Oh vamos no pongas esa carita, tranquila… eso pasó hace mucho años… -Dijo Elena con una sonrisa en su rostro…

Y así siguieron hablando un rato más, hasta que Elena se llevo al niño a su cuarto y Mai se fue a la base para ayudar en lo que pudiera…

**Hospital Central Shibuya - Recepción 4:00PM **

- La habitación de Hara Masako enfermera… -Dijo Naru con tono molesto…

- Si ense…gui…da –La enfermera se había quedado ida viendo a Naru, quien estaba distraído mirando a otro lado… -Cuando ingresó al hospital? –Dijo la enfermera viendo a Naru y sonrojándose un poco cuando este le devolvió la mirada…

- Hace una hora… Dijo Naru volviendo su mirada a otro lado nuevamente…

- Que fue lo que le pasó? –Dijo la enfermera intentando alargar la conversación…

- Mire, tengo varios asuntos pendientes y necesito terminar con esto de una buena vez.. Puede darme el numero de la habitación rápido por favor… -Dijo Naru viendo a la enfermera con molestia y volviendo inmediatamente su mirada hacia otro lado…

- S…sí, claro es la habitación 37, en el segundo piso, pasillo 3, primera puerta a la izquierda… -Dijo la enfermera, iba a decirle que si quería ir a tomar un café después de que resolviera sus asuntos, pero Naru ya estaba lejos caminando tranquilamente a donde ella le había indicado… - Lastima, es muy apuesto….

**Hospital Centra de Shibuya – Habitación 37 4:05PM**

**-**Señora su hija tiene un golpe leve en la cabeza, producto del impacto y varias costillas quebradas, 3 en total, todas del lado derecho del cuerpo, parece como si después de que cayera al suelo alguien la golpeo con mucha fuerza provocándole las fracturas, afortunadamente no es nada grave, y solo tendrá que permanecer en observación 3 días, luego de eso se la puede llevar a su casa… -Dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación de Masako…

- Gracias doctor… -Dijo la mujer, visiblemente más tranquila…

- Con gusto.. –Dijo el doctor cerrando la puerta…

- Escuchaste cariño, ahorita sales de aquí –Dijo mientras le tocaba el cabello a su hija que permanecía sedada para evitar el dolor de las fracturas…

TOC TOC! –Permiso… -Dijo Naru entrando a la habitación _(woooow Naru tiene modales jajaja)_

-Y usted es? –Dijo la madre de Masako poniéndose de pie al lado de su hija…

- Shibuya Kasuya… - Dijo Naru, al escuchar el nombre del descocido la mujer frunció el seño, tomó un sobre que estaba en una mesa de la habitación, abrió la puerta y salió, sin hablar ni volver a ver a Naru…

**Hospital Central de Shibuya – Sala de espera 4:10PM**

-Naru había salido de la habitación de Masako, no sin antes observarla detenidamente, no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de culpabilidad lo invadiera, algo le decía que era su culpa que la joven estuviera en ese estado… que aunque no era nada grave _(Naru había escuchado lo que decía el doctor antes de entrar a la habitación),_ era incomodo y doloroso, y hasta podría provocarle problemas en su trabajo, luego concentro su mente en el tema del sobre, que le había dicho la madre de Masako y siguió a la mujer que le llevaba varios metros de distancia a la sala de espera…

- Vea, no sé qué fue lo que pasó o las razones por las que mi hija está en esa cama acostada con varias costillas rotas… en este preciso instante no me interesa saberlo… solo quiero que usted y sus amigos se alejen de mi hija, me la voy a llevar al extranjero no voy a dejar que algo más le vuelva a pasar, y siento que si ustedes están cerca ella corre peligro… Aquí tiene este sobre, lo encontré al lado de donde estaba Masako inconsciente, también pude ver un auto negro alejarse, pero no pude distinguir el conductor ni nada más… Masako se va con su padre y conmigo a Alemania por tiempo indefinido… Hasta pronto joven…

La mujer no le dio tiempo a Naru para que le preguntara nada, solo le dio el sobre y se marchó a la habitación de Hara-san nuevamente… Naru vio el sobre, efectivamente estaba dirigido a el, ya que tenía su nombre en una esquina… Lo abrió y al sacar el papel que estaba adentro, Naru abrió los ojos y dejo de respirar por una pequeña fracción de segundo… la nota decía **"Este es solo el inicio, Oliver"…**

**Fin del Capitulo….**

**Wajajajaja les gusto? Quiero sugerencias… saber que piensan ustedes que puede pasar… se que está muy loco y que hay muchas cosas que aún están en el aire… pero poco a poco iré contestando sus inquietudes en el fic… como por ejemplo lo que vio Mai el día que se fue la luz y lo que vio esta vez cuando se fue a cambiar a su apartamento… paz… no crean que se me olvido jajaja… **

**Ahora necesito saber su opinión… para continuar el fic… tengo dos opciones… Opción 1: Que el caso de la familia Jikudo no sea muy extenso para continuar con la trama principal… Opción 2: Extenderlo y profundizar más en el caso y los acontecimientos que puedan suceder en los personajes…. Quiero saber que opinan ustedes, ya les dije las ideas están listas, solo tengo que darles forma y pasarlas a la narración, entonces me gustaría que ustedes participaran del fic por esta ocasión… y me dijeran cual de las dos prefieren… al fin y al cabo el fic es para el disfrute de ustedes jajaja… **

**Mil gracias por los reviews de verdad hacen sentir que el tiempo invertido vale la pena!**

**Espero sus criticas, tomatazos y comentarios! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**AkyMei**


	4. Contradicciones

Adivinen quien está de vuelta! Claro púes quien más! Yooo jajaja como están? Les gusto el capitulo pasado? Estaba larguillo verdad? Pero espero que les haya gustado, se que dure en actualizar pero di, hay que cumplir con todas las responsabilidades… jajaja estudiar y trabajar no es fácil xD Bueno los dejo… Espero que este cap les guste… segui la sugerencia de varios que me comentaron… no termino de agradecer enormemente el apoyo… Cosas inesperadas se aproximan y cualquier cosa puede pasar… sin más espero que disfruten la lectura y como siempre espero sus comments y porque no reviews? xD Nos leemos luego! n.n

**Como siempre aclaro que ni la trama de Ghost Hunt ni los personajes me pertenecen y esto no trae ninguna ganancia además de la aceptación y agrado del lector.**

Abcdefghijklmnñopqrstuvwxyz = Narración Normal

**Abcdefghijklmnñopqrstuvwxyz = Cambio de Escena, Flashback, Pensamientos y POV de los personajes**

_(Abcdefghijklmnñopqrstuvwxyz)= Intervenciones mías xD_

**Capitulo #4: Contradicciones**

**Flashback**

- Vea, no sé qué fue lo que pasó o las razones por las que mi hija está en esa cama acostada con varias costillas rotas… en este preciso instante no me interesa saberlo… solo quiero que usted y sus amigos se alejen de mi hija, me la voy a llevar al extranjero no voy a dejar que algo más le vuelva a pasar, y siento que si ustedes están cerca ella corre peligro… Aquí tiene este sobre, lo encontré al lado de donde estaba Masako inconsciente, también pude ver un auto negro alejarse, pero no pude distinguir el conductor ni nada más… Masako se va con su padre y conmigo a Alemania por tiempo indefinido… Hasta pronto joven…

La mujer no le dio tiempo a Naru para que le preguntara nada, solo le dio el sobre y se marchó a la habitación de Hara-san nuevamente… Naru vio el sobre, efectivamente estaba dirigido a el, ya que tenía su nombre en una esquina… Lo abrió y al sacar el papel que estaba adentro, Naru abrió los ojos y dejo de respirar por una pequeña fracción de segundo… la nota decía **"Este es solo el inicio, Oliver"…**

**Fin del Flashback**

**Casa de la Familia Jikudo 4:30PM**

Lin estaba con Mai en la base revisando la temperatura de la casa, todo se mantenía tranquilo, mientras el resto del equipo seguía revisando la casa en busca de algo que no estuviera bien… Cuando el teléfono de Lin comenzó a sonar…

- Diga -Dijo Lin contestando el teléfono…

- Lin, necesito que te comuniques con Yuo, tenemos problemas… -Dijo Naru desde el otro lado del teléfono con un tono tranquilo en su voz como siempre… Aun estaba en el hospital solo que ya estaba en la entrada, esperando a que le trajeran el auto para irse nuevamente a la casa Jikudo… aun tenía el sobre en su mano izquierda, apretándolo fuertemente. – No comentes con nadie sobre lo que paso con Masako hasta que yo llegue… Dijo cortando la llamada, para entrar a su auto…

- Como quieras… -Dijo Lin cortando el teléfono, Mai estaba al lado de Lin, aunque no había escuchado la conversación, sabía que era Naru, ya que no dejo hablar a Lin ni un solo momento…

- Oye Lin-san, donde esta Naru?.. –Preguntó Mai con curiosidad, buscando una respuesta más educada que la que le había dado el narcisista antes de salir…

- Ya viene hacia acá... –Se limitó a responder Lin, continuando con su trabajo… -Por cierto Mai, puedes ir por los demás y decirles que estén aquí en 10 minutos, que Naru tiene que hablar con ellos… por favor… -Dijo Lin mirándola brevemente, para luego seguir con su trabajo frente al ordenador…

- Eh!, si… claro voy a ir a avisarles… -Dijo Mai, aun intrigada por el lugar de donde Naru venia, pero sabía perfectamente que Lin no le daría más detalles, tendría que esperar a ver porque Naru quería hablar con ellos… -En seguida vuelvo… -Dijo finalmente para salir por la puerta de la base…

- Esta bien… -Dijo Lin… inmediatamente que Mai cerró la puerta de la oficina… -Lin sacó su móvil y marco un numero… -Sí, Yuo?, habla Lin… si, bien… Oliver quiere hablar contigo… parece que tiene información nueva, me dijo que había problemas… si, está bien yo le digo…Hoy a las 7pm, Café Shibuya frente a la Plaza Central… bien, gracias… hasta pronto… -Lin corto la llamada… y en ese momento entró Mai a la habitación…

-Listo ya les dije… ya vienen para acá… -Dijo Mai tomando asiento al lado de Lin para revisar las cámaras…

- Gracias Taniyama-san… Dijo Lin colocándose los auriculares nuevamente…

**Casa de la familia Jikudo 4:50PM **

- Que Masako que! –Gritaron todos al escuchar lo que Naru estaba diciendo… solo Lin se mantuvo en silencio observando la situación…

- Su familia decidió llevársela al extranjero para que se recupere totalmente de sus heridas... los que quieran pueden ir hoy al hospital a despedirla… -Dijo Naru tomando asiento en su silla frente a los monitores… -Pero deben de estar de vuelta hoy en la noche para continuar con las revisiones de este caso… eso es todo lo que les tengo que decir… -Ninguno en la habitación hablaba, todo estaba en completo silencio, solo una persona estaba sorprendida en su totalidad… Mai se dio cuenta de que su sueño no era un sueño era una advertencia, ella sabía que eso podía pasarle a Masako, mientras Lin recordaba lo que Naru le había dicho fuera de la base antes de que todos llegaran…

**Flashback… 4:45PM**

-Lin puedes venir un momento… -Dijo Naru abriendo la puerta de la habitación, recién había llegado del hospital…

- Si… -Dijo Lin quitándose los auriculares, para levantarse y salir de la habitación cerrando tras de sí…

- No quiero que le digas a nadie los motivos por los que Masako está en el hospital… simplemente fue un accidente, nadie debe verse involucrado… - Dijo Naru, viendo a Lin a los ojos… este lo miraba serio…

- Esta bien… -Dijo Lin…

-Además quiero que veas esto… -Dijo Naru enseñándole el sobre a Lin, este lo tomo viéndolo, para luego subir la mirada al rostro de Naru… -Ábrelo… -Dijo Naru mirando el sobre y luego a Lin; … Lin lo abrió y al igual que Naru abrió los ojos un poco y su respiración se cortó…

- Esto… -Dijo Lin volviendo su mirada hacia el rostro de Naru…

- Si, lo que el investigador Tatsuno dijo… por eso no quiero que cuentes detalles, a nadie le incumbe… -Dijo Naru tomando el sobre de las manos de Lin…

- Es solo el inicio… Que haremos ahora?… -Dijo Lin viendo a Naru…

- Continuaremos con el plan, no habrá cambios de ningún tipo… pudo haber sido una no muy grata coincidencia y si no lo es, no creo que afecte a alguien más, además de tu ó yo, porque Masako es la única que sabe "ese" secreto… hablaste con Yuo? –Dijo Naru tomando la manilla de la puerta para abrirla…

- Hoy a las 7 en el Café Shibuya frente a la Plaza Central … -Dijo Lin quien iba caminando detrás de Naru…

- Esta bien… -Dijo Naru entrando a la base donde esta Mai mirando las cámaras… mientras Lin y los demás que ya iban llegando a la habitación entraban…

**Fin del Flashback…**

- Naru, nosotros vamos a ir en el auto… volvemos en 2 horas más o menos… tal vez pasemos a comer algo de vuelta… -Dijo Ayako, aun con cara de incrédula por lo que Naru les había dicho…

- Como quieran… -Dijo Naru poniéndose los auriculares y volviéndose hacia los monitores…

- Oye Ayako-san, puedo ir con ustedes también, quiero ver como esta Masako… -Dijo Mai un poco triste, su ánimo decayó notoriamente por la noticia…

- Si claro pequeña, vamos de una vez, no queremos que Naru se enoje si nos atrasamos, dijo Bou-san llevándose de la mano a Ayako, seguidos por John y Yasuhara… - Vamos Mai! –Grito Bou-san al ver que Mai se había quedado de pie en media habitación…

- Adelántense ustedes, yo ya los alcanzó… -Dijo Mai, volviendo a ver a Bou-san… -Voy por mi abrigo y bajo…

-Está bien, no te atrases mucho nada más… -Dijo Bou-san saliendo por la puerta de la habitación y cerrándola…

- Oye Naru… -Dijo Mai un poco bajo, por lo que Naru no escuchó… ya que tenia los auriculares puestos… Lin no tenía los auriculares de él…

-Naru, Mai te está llamando –Dijo Lin tocándole el brazo a Naru…

- Que pasa? –Dijo Naru quitándose los auriculares… y volviendo a ver a Lin un tanto molesto _(Cuando no ¬¬")_…

- Mai te está llamando… -Repitió Lin, apartando la mirada y colocándose los auriculares nuevamente…

- Que quieres Mai?, -Dijo Naru volviendo su silla en dirección a Mai, quien estaba con la cabeza baja y las manos cruzadas al frente de su cuerpo…

- Puedo hablar contigo un momento por favor… -Dijo Mai levantando su mirada hacia Naru brevemente para después encaminarse hacia la puerta… la abrió y salió…. Naru volvió a ver a Lin con extrañeza en su mirada _(Ohhh Mai lo logro sacar de su estado congelado… xD)_ al escuchar la forma en que Mai hablaba, Lin le volvió una mirada interrogante y volvió su vista hacia el monitor nuevamente… Naru se levantó y siguió a Mai… y pudo escuchar a Lin diciendo "Definitivamente es un distraído" en tono muy bajo, lo que hizo que volviera a su marqueta de hielo personalizada… y cerrara la puerta fuertemente tras de sí..

- Naru yo… -Dijo Mai viendo hacia un lado, igual con la mirada baja… y cruzando sus manos en señal de nerviosismo…

- Lo que tengas que decir dilo de una vez, tengo que seguir trabajando… -Dijo Naru en todo pesado, ya que ese no había sido el mejor de sus días, y sin darse cuenta se estaba desquitando con Mai, además que no le hacía nada de gracia que Lin hablara de él de esa forma… Mai solo volvió la mirada asustada por la forma en que le había hablado Naru, sabía que el no era una persona fácil de tratar, pero no se imagino que alguna vez le hablara de esa manera…

- Y bien? –Dijo Naru cruzando sus brazos y viendo a Mai detenidamente a los ojos, quien aun lo veía con un poco de sorpresa en su mirada… En ese momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, Mai recordó lo que le tenía que decir y su mirada volvió a llenarse de tristeza… Naru lo noto pero continuo con su postura fría e indiferente, aunque no podía negar que lo que le pasaba a Mai le causaba curiosidad, no más de la necesaria pero si la suficiente como para esperar a escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir…

- Pues, yo sabía lo que le iba a pasar a Masako, lo vi en uno de mis sueños… -Dijo Mai viendo nuevamente hacia abajo y luchando por no llorar como una niña pequeña… En ese momento Naru tuvo que hacer un reproceso de lo que Mai le había dicho…

- Que viste? –Dijo Naru captando toda la atención de la peli café que alzo su mirada, al ver que el tono de Naru había cambiado drásticamente por uno más suave y tranquilo _(Woa Mai hace milagros xD)…_

- Cuando estuve inconsciente hoy en la oficina, después de que me caí, vi a Masako salir de unos apartamentos, estaba de espaldas pero sabía que era ella, después la trate de llamar pero no me escucho… luego, vi a un hombre que iba hacia ella, le grite, la llame para que me volviera a ver, pero no puede hacer nada, luego vi como el hombre que desconozco quien era, levantaba su mano detrás de Masako, intente tocarla, intente ir hacia ella, pero no podía moverme, solo podía mirar impotente… -Decía Mai bastante alterada y al borde del llanto… - Luego todo se hizo borroso y no pude ver más a Masako… - Mai pensó que no era importante decirle a Naru sobre la visión del lago así que omitió esa parte de la historia…

- Porque no dijiste lo que habías visto… - Pregunto Naru cambiando un poco su tono de voz por uno más fuerte, visiblemente le había molestado que Mai no dijera nada de lo que había visto, tal vez se pudo haber evitado lo que paso…

- Yo pensé que era una pesadilla, no pensé que pudiera pasarle algo en verdad… -Dijo Mai recuperando un poco su compostura, no quería que los demás la vieran así…

- Mai… -Dijo Naru acercando su rostro al de Mai, ella volvió a ver a Naru y al verlo tan cerca de ella, sus ojos se abrieron y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas… - Sea cual sea el sueño o pesadilla que vuelvas a tener, el más mínimo, tienes que contármelo con todos los detalles… no importa que sea una tontería o una simple pesadilla como dices, debes de contármelo… -Dijo Naru, para por fin alejarse del rostro del rostro de Mai, quien aun estaba con su mente en la otra parte del mundo… -Entendiste Mai? –Dijo Naru dándole la espalda…

- Eh? –Dijo Mai reaccionando y volviendo al mundo real…

- Que si quedo claro lo que te dije? –Dijo Naru mirando a Mai, volviendo levemente su cabeza hacia un lado…

- Yo… s..si, si… está bien… -Dijo Mai tartamudeando… y con los ojos bien abiertos…

- Perfecto… y no te preocupes, lo que le paso a Hara-san no fue tu culpa… -Dijo Naru para abrir la puerta, entrar y cerrarla nuevamente… dejando a una Mai totalmente sorprendida atrás…

- Na… Naru, me estaba consolando? –Dijo Mai para sí misma… aun estaba sorprendida…

- Oye Mai! Que te dije sobre hacer esperar a una mujer embarazada!, tenias que traer tu abrigo no todo tu closet por Dios! –Grito Ayako furiosa desde la planta baja de la casa…

- YA VOOOY! Grito Mai bajando las gradas con prisa…

- Dios, eres bien lenta y distraída… -Dijo Bou-san quien estaba listo en el asiento del conductor para irse…

- No me molestes Bou-san dijo Mai mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa y se iba con prisa al auto… -Además no encontraba mi abrigo…

- En serio? Pues yo lo vi en la base, a tu lado antes de salir… -Dijo Yasuhara acomodándose los lentes… - Estas segura qu… pruuuuag, -Mai había interrumpido el hablar de Yasuhara con un codazo directo en el estomago…

- No, no estaba ahí, estaba en la habitación de Ayako y mía… -Dijo Mai sentándose al lado de él en la parte trasera del auto…

- E…est..a b…bien …t..e cr…e..o –Dijo Yasuhara casi sin aire…

- Vamos –Dijo Mai a Bou-san…

**Lugar desconocido 4:50PM**

**-**Con que la niña puede soñar cosas que van a pasar, mira que saber lo que le iba a pasar a la mocosa… -Decía un hombre con unos auriculares puestos… -Pero esto nos conviene, las cosas se ponen mejor de lo que esperaba…

- Jefe, tiene noticias sobre el trabajo?… -Dijo otro hombre que estaba entrando a la habitación donde el primero se encontraba…

- Por el momento nos vamos a mantener quietos, todo está sucediendo como lo planeamos, el idiota ya tiene el sobre y esta sobre aviso… y la mocosa huérfana será nuestra carta para destruirlo… Resulta que puede saber lo que va a pasar… o al menos suponerlo por medio de sueños… pero hay cosas que ni los sueños pueden decirte… podrá predecir lo que le espera?... puede que lo averigüe pronto… En 2 días tengo trabajo para ustedes… por ahora pueden retirarse… Los llamare cuando los necesite… -Dijo dirigiéndose a los dos hombres que estaban tras el…

- Como diga jefe… -Dijo uno…

- Quienes serán los próximos? –Dijo el otro hombre…

- Lo sabrán en su momento por ahora lárguense… -Dijo el que estaba sentado en la silla con los auriculares en su mano…

- Si señor… -Dijeron los otros dos, para luego salir…

- Creo que ya se quienes son los que siguen… lastima no me caían tan mal… tengo que averiguar quién es la tal Yuo… no sabía de ella… -Dijo el hombre colocándose nuevamente los auriculares…

**Casa de la Familia Jikudo 6:00PM**

-Lin quédate aquí, yo voy a ver a Yuo –Dijo Naru quitándose los auriculares y levantándose para ir por su gabardina negra _(Me encanta esa gabardina… y como se ve él con ella *o*)…_

- Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? – Dijo Lin moviendo su silla en dirección a Naru…

- No, necesito que te quedes aquí vigilando por su algo pasa, de todos modos no creo que dure mucho hablando con ella, solo necesito que este enterada de lo que paso… -Dijo Naru mientras se ponía su gabacha y se arreglaba la ca1racterística bufanda que lo acompañaba cuando salía en las noches… _(*-*)_…

- Está bien… aunque he notado que no ha vuelto a pasar nada, además de la "supuesta" advertencia que se nos dio cuando llegamos… -Dijo Lin viendo seriamente a Naru…

- Pues si, en realidad no veo nada fuera de lo ordinario, pero vigilaremos hasta mañana y si no hay algo más que nos de sospechas de que algo extraño pasa, no permaneceremos mas aquí, pero eso lo hablaremos más tarde con los demás… - Dijo Naru, abriendo la puerta, para salir de la base…

- Esta bien…. Nos vemos luego…

- Si, dijo Naru cerrando la puerta…

**Café Shibuya 7:10PM**

- Oh vamos Oliver tu siempre llegando tarde… sabes que no me gusta que me hagan esperar… Decía una mujer alta y delgada, de facciones asiáticas muy marcadas y de cabello negro y largo por debajo de la cintura…

- Que habíamos hablado de decirme ese nombre acá Yuo… -Dijo Naru sentándose en la silla frente a él…

- Como era… ¿Naru o Shibuya-san?... –Dijo la mujer riéndose y recostando su barbilla en sus manos…

- Muy graciosa, pero no te llame para que te divirtieras… -Dijo Naru sacando el sobre que tenía su nombre en la cubierta…

- Eres un amargado, nunca cambiaras… -Dijo Yuo haciéndose hacia a atrás y cambiando su rostro por uno serio… - Que tenemos?

- Atacaron a Hara Masako, la médium que me estaba ayudando en el trabajo… - Dijo Naru mientras le daba el sobre a la mujer… -Este sobre lo encontró su madre al lado de ella…

- Pero ella como esta? –Dijo Yuo tomando el sobre y sacando la hoja que estaba en su interior…

- Tiene unas cuantas fracturas, nada serio, pero su familia se la llevara al extranjero por miedo a que algo mas le pueda suceder, además de que este acontecimiento visiblemente afectara su imagen pública y prefieren mantenerla alejada del medio hasta que se recupere -Dijo Naru viendo hacia afuera del café, estaban frente a la ventana que daba a la calle principal, viendo hacia la plaza… entonces cualquier auto que pasara podía verlos…

- Y según lo que dice aquí es solo el comienzo… - Decía Yuo cambiando su expresión a una totalmente seria…

- Púes sí, pero eso no es todo… Mi asistente, la recuerdas? –Decía Naru viendo a la mujer frente a él….

- Mmm si la joven que me dice Lin que te contesta como si fuera tu mamá – Decía la mujer riéndose bajito…

- Déjate de bromas… -Dijo Naru en un tono más serio… - Ella sabía lo que le iba a pasar a Hara-san, recuerdas que Lin te había comentado sobre los poderes que se estaban desarrollando, pues parece que uno de esos es la videncia, además de la proyección astral que ya te habíamos comentado… por lo tanto creo que ella será una pieza fundamental para poder localizar el cuerpo de Gene y terminar con esta situación de una vez por todas…

- Pero…? –Dijo Yuo viendo a Naru a los ojos… -Se que no me contarías esto a no ser que temieras algo… no me digas que temes que le pase algo a la chiquilla? –Dijo Yuo cambiando su tono serio nuevamente por uno relajado e infantil…

- No es de tu incumbencia, si a ella le pasa algo nos alejaremos aun mas de las respuestas que estamos buscando… -Dijo Naru viendo hacia un lado mostrando desinterés…

- Si tu lo dices, pero parece que esta niña es un mar de sorpresas… -Dijo Yuo viendo hacia el frente con una sonrisa en su rostro… Naru simplemente sonrió de lado viendo por la ventana hacia afuera del café…

En ese momento Ayako, Bou-san y los demás iban de regreso del hospital, se quedaron con Masako por aproximadamente media hora, hasta que la madre de ella, les dijo que era mejor dejarla descansar y todos se despidieron de ella y le desearon lo mejor en su viaje… En el momento en que Naru estaba hablando con Yuo en el café, pasaron ellos en el automóvil en dirección a un restaurante ya que Ayako tenía hambre…

- Oigan chicos ese que está ahí no es Shibuya-san? –Dijo Yasuhara acomodando sus lentes para poder ver mejor, inmediatamente todos volvieron a ver hacia donde Yasuhara dirigía su mirada, todos se sorprendieron al ver que tenía razón, Naru estaba en una cafetería con una mujer muy hermosa, pero lo que más los impacto fue que en el momento que pasaron Naru estaba sonriendo!

- Pues parece que si… y esta con una mujer… - Dijo John viendo por la ventana de auto…

Solo una persona había visto la escena y había vuelto a su asiento en el auto instantáneamente… con la mirada baja… Bou-san y Ayako lo notaron… pero no dijeron nada al respecto… Mai simplemente volvió su rostro hacia la ventana del auto mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla…

_(Bueno voy a aclararles un momento las posiciones que llevaban en el auto para que no se pierdan… es un auto para 5 personas, Bou-san iba conduciendo, Ayako iba en el asiento del acompañante, el orden de izquierda a derecha en el asiento de atrás iban Mai, John y Yasuhara, por eso fue que Mai volvió a su asiento ya que el lado donde se encontraba la cafetería donde estaba Naru era el lado contrario a donde estaba ella y se había levantado para asomarse por la ventana del auto a ver… fin de la aclaración xD)_

**Casa de la Familia Jikudo 8:30PM**

Ya todos se encontraban nuevamente en la casa Jikudo, Naru volvió antes que los demás, porque Ayako, Bou-san y compañía pasaron a cenar a un restaurante cercano a la entrada de la casa, la única que no comió nada fue Mai, ya que su mente se encontraba totalmente desconectada del mundo real… una y otra vez la imagen de Naru en la cafetería con esa mujer le venía a la cabeza, y lo peor era que sonreía cosa que no sucedía muy seguido, mas aun cuando se encontraba en la oficina… Todos estaban reunidos en la base, sentados en una mesa grande, ya que Naru les tenía que dar instrucciones sobre el caso…

- Tierra llamando a Mai! –Decía Bou-san mientras pasaba la mano de un lado a otro frente al rostro de Mai para ver si la lograba traer de vuelta a la realidad…

- Eh? Que pasa Bou-san! –Dijo Mai un poco exaltada ya que no estaba poniendo ni el mas mínimo cuidado a lo que estaban hablando en la base… Naru la miraba detenidamente ya que estaba dando las instrucciones que seguirían en caso de que no se presentara ningún otro suceso extraño en la casa, pero vio que Mai no le estaba poniendo ni la mas mínima atención por lo que se detuvo y se le quedo viendo, ahí fue donde Bou-san se levanto para intentar volverla de su notorio estado….

- Como que ¿qué pasa?… Naru lleva casi 10 minutos dándonos indicaciones para lo que queda del caso y tus andas como en otro mundo… -Dijo Ayako cruzándose de brazos… - Ay Mai a veces no sé si estas mas allá que aquí… -Dijo recostando su rostro en sus manos…

- Lo siento… yo… yo no me siento muy bien… -Dijo viendo hacia abajo… y con la voz apagada… -Naru… -Dijo levantando la mirada hacia el nombrado… cuando este la volvió a ver Mai evito su mirada inmediatamente… -Pu… puedo irme a dormir… no me siento bien… luego Ayako-san me explicara lo que hay que hacer… -Dijo mirando hacia abajo nuevamente…

- Haz lo que quieras… -Dijo Naru viendo hacia un lado y tomando nuevamente los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa….

- Gracias, buenas noches… -Dijo Mai, saliendo de la base, para irse hacia la habitación que le había prestado Elena a ella y a Ayako…

- Oye, Naru!, porque siempre tienes que ser así con ella, no puedes mostrar aunque sea un poco de delicadeza! Si no se sentía bien, no era para que le hablaras de esa manera… -Dijo Ayako cruzada de brazos viendo a Naru con un poco de ira en su mirada…

- Hay cosas más importantes en este momento que tenemos que atender, ¿Continuamos? O quieres seguir dándome discursos sobre como es mi forma de ser? –Dijo Naru viendo a Ayako con una mirada retadora…

- Aghh haz lo que se te plazca, pero después no te quejes… -Diciendo Ayako esto último en voz baja…

**Habitación de Ayako y Mai 8:40PM**

Mai se estaba dando una ducha… intentaba quitar de su mente aquella visión, sabía perfectamente que Naru no era nada de ella, solo el jefe nada mas, y que ni en lo más remoto de la vida había campo para ella, ya que solo era la mujer que le había roto una cámara, la que los ayudaba en los casos… su asistente… nada más, nuevamente Mai estaba llorando…

- Soy una idiota… -Decía mientras se abrazaba a si misma bajo el agua de la ducha… -Que me hacía pensar que Naru a Naru podía tan siquiera mostrar un poco de interés en mi… solo soy su "asistente"…. –Quien era esa mujer…. –Decía ya fuera del baño, mientras que se ponía su ropa de dormir… - Sera mejor que deje de pensar en eso y me vaya a dormir… hoy fue un día muy cansado, casi muero aplastada por un mueble de cocina… veo al narcisista idiota de mi jefe del que estoy enamorada sonriendo en un café con otra… aghhh tengo que dejar de pensar en eso! –Dijo revolviéndose el cabello y tirándose a la cama… -Mañana será otro día… -Dijo finalmente para quedar profundamente dormida…

**Base 9:00PM**

-Por el momento eso es todo, pueden ir a dormir, mañana temprano evaluamos nuevamente la situación, si no sucede nada extraño en el transcurso de la noche, hablaremos con la familia mañana ya que no veo ningún avance o retroceso en el caso –Dijo Naru levantándose de su silla…-Lin puedes ir a descansar también, cuando te necesite te busco…

- Ok! –Dijo Ayako… -Cariño –Dirigiéndose a Bou-san…-Hoy voy a dormir en la habitación con Mai, me preocupa un poco…

- Si tranquila no tengo problemas con eso… nosotros SI nos preocupamos por ella –Dijo mirando de reojo a Naru que les daba la espalda porque estaba revisando las cámaras…

- Vamos que estoy cansada… una mujer embarazada como yo, ya debería de estar durmiendo… -Dijo tocándose el vientre…

- Si vamos… -Dijo Yasuhara y así salieron todos de la habitación….

**Casa de la Familia Jikudo 10:30PM**

Yasuhara se había levantado ya que se le había presentado un inconveniente, al igual que John entonces ambos se encontraron cuando iba camino a la base…

-Shibuya-san… -Dijo John mientras abría la puerta y entraba a la base junto con Yasuhara haciendo que Naru levantara su mirada del libro que tenía en la mano, -Hay un inconveniente en el albergue y necesito ir con ellos, como no veo avances del caso, me preguntaba si podía irme… Igual si me necesitan puedo volver… pero es una emergencia… -Dijo en tono de preocupación y un poco incomodo esperando la respuesta de Naru…

- Yo también tuve un problema en la casa, mi madre me acaba de llamar y me dijo que si podía ir con ella, al igual que Brow-san si necesitan algo me pueden decir pero tengo que irme ya… -Decía Yasuhara esperando al igual que John la respuesta de Naru…

- No tengo problema con eso, pueden irse cuando lo deseen… -Dijo Naru volviendo su vista al libro en sus manos…

- Muchas gracias –Dijeron John y Yasuhara al unisonó, para después salir de la base, cerrando la puerta…

- Mientras menos gente esté cerca será mejor, así podría evitar que otra cosa vuelva a pasarle a personas que no están involucradas – Pensó Naru… quitándose su pensamiento casi inmediatamente de la cabeza para continuar con su lectura…

A John lo fueron a traer unos amigos del albergue y aprovechando que pasaban cerca de la casa de Yasuhara se lo llevaron también y lo dejaron en su hogar…

**Lugar Desconocido 3:00AM**

-Mi bebé, queria tener a mi bebé, porque esto me pasa a mí…. No es gusto… yo lo amaba… lo quería tener en mis brazos… -Decía una mujer… Mai no le veía el rostro, en realidad no podía ver nada estaba muy nublado… solo escuchaba la voz de esa mujer, que extrañamente se le hacía familiar…

- Quien es? Responda! Sera que alguno de mis sueños será una vez claro! –Gritaba Mai, sin embargo no recibía respuesta alguna… Cuando vio que alguien se le acercaba…

- Naru? Eres tú? – Decía Mai mientras se acercaba a él… -Naru?

- Mai, el no quiere entender… Noll no quiere entender… les dije que no se involucraran ahora es tarde ya todo comenzó… -Decía "Naru" con una expresión de total preocupación y hasta se podía ver desesperación en su rostro… - La muñeca Mai… esa muñeca es testigo de la destrucción… se siguen, saben a dónde vas… saben quien eres….

- Noll? Quien es Noll? Naru no te entiendo, habla más claro por favor… -Decía Mai acercándose más a "Naru"… dime quien es Noll? Que comenzó? Muñeca? Que tiene que ver la muñeca en todo esto? Dime por favor no entiendo qué pasa?

- Mai ya ella fue víctima, siguen los demás, siguen ellos, sigue él… el que menos culpa tiene en esto será un desafortunado, por culpa de su terquedad! No entiende que tienen que alejarse, que no me tiene que buscar, pero el insiste… dile que me deje… ya esto es algo que no puede controlar, él lo sabe pero arriesga demasiado por lo que no lo vale…!

- No entiendo… Naru por favor dime nombres a quienes te refieres…? – Mai estaba demasiado preocupada, sudaba, se veía en sus ojos la falta de compresión sobre el tema y la actitud de "Naru" la tenia desconcertada, estaba asustado… sus ojos reflejaban preocupación pura… cosa que Mai sabía que el Naru del mundo real no haría…

- Esto no está bien… Mai escúchame… Mai! –Dijo "Naru" tomando de los brazos a Mai…

- Que sucede! Dime de una buena vez que pasa! Quien era esa mujer que lloraba! Porque yo sabía lo de Masako! -Mai estaba perdiendo totalmente la compostura y cuando todo se empezó a volver borroso, vio a Naru soltando sus brazos… y diciendo muy bajo una frase… Mai pudo leer de sus labios lo que había dicho… y despertó de su sueño…

Mai se sentó en la orilla de su cama, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y respiraba agitadamente… - Oliver es Noll…. –Dijo Mai en voz baja… -Eso fue lo que me dijo Naru…, Oliver es Noll…. –Como Mai estaba respirando muy fuerte, Ayako quien estaba durmiendo en la misma habitación no pudo evitar despertarse…

- Mai… Mai… estas bien? –Dijo mientras se acercaba por su espalda y le tocaba el hombro… Mai volvió a verla con los ojos muy abiertos… Cuando sintió la mano de Ayako en su hombro sintió una descarga en todo su cuerpo y un vacio en su estomago… Inmediatamente se levanto, alejándose de ella… Ayako la miraba desconcertada, no entendía lo que estaba pasando… - Mai? Qué te pasa? Estas bien? –Dijo mientras se incorporaba de la cama de Mai donde se había sentado, y dirigiéndose hacia ella…

- No… no te acerques… no te acerques… no te acerques… aléjate… -Decía Mai con una mano en su boca y aun los ojos abiertos…

- Mai me estas asustando, no me hagas llamar a los demás, que te pasa? –Decía Ayako con mucha preocupación, mientras que inconscientemente su mano se posaba en su vientre… Mai vio el lugar donde Ayako había puesto su mano… y de pronto muchos pensamientos se vinieron a su mente….

**-"…Mi bebé, quería tener a mi bebé, porque esto me pasa a mí…. No es gusto… yo lo amaba… lo quería tener en mis brazos…"**

**-" …ya ella fue víctima, siguen los demás, siguen ellos, sigue ÉL… el que menos culpa tiene en esto será un desafortunado, por culpa de su terquedad…"**

-Oh no… -Eso fue lo que pudo decir Mai viendo hacia el suelo, al entender parte de lo que había escuchado en su sueño… - E… el… b…bebé…. –Dijo volviendo su mirada a Ayako que la miraba aun mas confundida y asustada que antes…

- A… Ayako-san… es tu bebé… el sigue… -Dijo Mai mientras lagrimas enormes salían de sus ojos….

- Mai habla claro… no entiendo que tiene que ver mi bebé en esto?, no mejor no espero que me respondas voy a ir por Naru en este preciso momento… -Dijo Ayako dándole la espalda a Mai y dirigiéndose a la puerta del cuarto…. Cuando un grito la dejo fría frente a la puerta…

- ES QUE ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES! TU BEBÉ VA A MORIR! – Gritó Mai tan fuerte como pudo… para luego agacharse y colocarse en el suelo en posición fetal aun llorando… Ayako sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo y no pudo evitar caer de rodillas frente a la puerta… las palabras de Mai la habían dejado en shock…

- Que mi bebé va a morir… -Dijo Ayako rodeando su vientre con sus manos… -Es… eso no es posible…. – Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos…

- Ayako! Mai! Abran la puerta! Que sucede? –Gritaba Bou-san tocando la puerta con fuerza… el grito había sonado por toda la casa… y despertó a gran parte de la familia además del equipo de SPR que aun permanecía en la casa…

**Flashback 3:15AM Base**

Naru estaba leyendo su libro, seguía sin notar algo extraño en la cámaras o en los micrófonos… este caso lo estaba aburriendo de sobremanera, tener que estar ahí, haciendo absolutamente nada, mientras podía estar buscando el cadáver de su hermano….

- Esto es absurdo… -Diciendo eso puso el libro a un lado de la mesa y se dispuso a ir a la cocina por un poco de agua… - Ya es hora de decirle a Lin que venga a monitorear… -Decía mientras se servía el agua… cuando de pronto escuchó…." - ES QUE ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES! TU BEBÉ VA A MORIR!... –Estas palabras lo dejaron helado… dejo el vaso que tenía en la mano en la mesa de la cocina y salió de esta a toda prisa hacia las habitaciones de arriba… Sabía perfectamente de quien era esa voz que gritaba, muchas veces le había gritado así a él… Cuando iba subiendo las gradas vio como Elena con la pequeña Yume en sus brazos… salía de su cuarto, su madre Mia, también había salido de su cuarto… al parecer solo Oliver no se había levantado….

- Que sucede? –Dijo Elena con rostro de preocupación, mientras que Naru subía las gradas a toda prisa…

- No lo sé, pero pronto lo averiguaremos… -Dijo Naru pasando frente a ella… Elena observó cómo se perdía en el pasillo que daba a la habitación de las muchachas y no pudo evitar ver hacia una de las esquinas de su habitación, para después bajar la mirada tristemente…

- Naru-chan que paso? –Dijo Bou-san quien también se había despertado al escuchar el grito de Mai…

- No lo sé, ten cuidado no sabemos qué está pasando ahí adentro… -Dijo mientras Bou-san se acercaba a la puerta para tocarla fuertemente….

- Ayako! Mai! Abran la puerta! Que sucede?

**Fin del Flashback**

-Ayako, abre la puerta! Porque Mai grito así… vamos cariño abre de una buena vez… -Decía Bou-san mientras colocaba su oreja en la puerta para ver si lograba escuchar algo… - Naru… -Dijo dirigiéndose al pelinegro que lo miraba con atención… -Escucho unos sollozos… -Dijo quitando su rostro de la puerta y viéndola con preocupación…

- Forcemos la puerta… adviérteles para que se corran por si están cerca… -Dijo Naru viendo a Bou-san…

- Ayako! Vamos a botar la puerta, necesito que se corran si están cerca de ella por favor… -Grito Bou-san haciéndose para atrás… -Lin ayúdame a empujarla… -El chino había llegado poco después que Bou-san y estaba viendo lo que pasaba…

- Si… -Dijo Lin alejándose de la puerta poniendo su hombro de frente…

- A la cuenta de tres… -Dijo Bou-san colocándose con el hombro de frente igual que Lin… - Uno… Dos…. Treeeeeeeess! –Ambos corriendo y botaron la puerta del cuarto… -Bou-san inmediatamente se fue a donde Ayako, quien se había sentado en la cama con una mano en su vientre y otra en su rostro…

- Cariño, que sucede… dime qué pasa? Me estas preocupando? Ayako? – Decía Bou-san mientras tomaba por los hombros a Ayako y la obligaba a mirarlo a la cara… - Vamos dime que paso? –Ayako quito la mano de su rostro y volvió a ver a Bou-san…

- Housho… el… el bebé… Mai dice que mi bebé va a morir… -Dijo para después abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que podía, aun llorando…

Lin vio a Mai en el suelo hecha un puño, pero no se acerco a ella, Naru quien venía detrás se quedo por un momento estático al verla en esa posición…. Visiblemente no esperaba encontrarla así… Pero luego se acerco e intento hablarle…

- Mai… Mai…. –Sin embargo Mai se encontraba en un estado catatónico, no se movía ni un centímetro, no pestañeaba… parecía en otro mundo… - Mai… respóndeme… - Naru insistía sin obtener respuesta… Entonces decidió levantarla del suelo y acostarla en la cama…. Cuando Lin vio las intenciones de Naru, intento acercarse para ayudarle…

- Yo la llevo… -Dijo Naru alzando a Mai y yéndose lentamente hacia la cama, donde la recostó suavemente y se sentó a su lado… Mai seguía con los ojos abiertos, viendo hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Ayako… seguía llorando…

- Mai escúchame… Mai… - Naru seguía insistiendo sin lograr resultados… parecía que Mai se había desmayado con los ojos abiertos… - Lin dile a la señora Elena que si tiene algodón y alcohol… tráemelo… -Dijo Naru sin apartar su mirada de la chica que estaba como muerta en vida en la cama… - Mai…. Mai…. –Seguía llamándola pero sin lograr nada…

- Ella, ella dijo que mi bebe iba a morir, dijo Ayako señalándola… su rostro había cambiado por uno de ira… - Naru al escuchar esto volvió su vista a Ayako… definitivamente no esperaba escuchar eso…

- Mai dijo eso? –Pregunto Naru volviendo su mirada a Mai un poco desconcertado, es cierto que la joven era impulsiva y hasta molesta, pero sabía perfectamente que nunca se atrevería a hablar así de alguien, mucho menos de una persona que consideraba su amiga como lo era Ayako…

- Si! Lo dijo… me lo gritó, que acaso no la escucharon… Amenazo de muerte a mi bebé… pero antes de hacer eso ella tendrá que matarme a mí! –Gritaba Ayako alterada… lo que dijo Mai visiblemente la había perturbado, no se lo esperaba… Housho la sostenía con fuerza… no quería que se le fuera encima a Mai sin antes saber bien que había pasado… Aunque el también se encontrara contrariado por la actitud de Mai…

- Bou-san será mejor que se lleve a Matsusaki-san a su habitación –Dijo Naru volviendo su mirada brevemente la pareja…. – Esta muy alterada y es mejor que no esté aquí… Yo me quedare con Mai… y averiguare que fue lo que paso realmente…

- Esta bien… -Dijo Bou-san volviéndose hacia Ayako… - Vamos eso no le hace bien al bebé… vamos cariño… tranquila… -Dijo mientras salían por el hueco que había quedado donde estaba la puerta…

- Aquí está el alcohol… ten –Dijo Lin acercándose a Naru… y dándole el algodón empapado con alcohol…

- Mai… Mai… -Dijo Naru pasando el algodón muy cerca de la nariz de Mai… ella comenzó a reaccionar ya que pestañeaba y movía su cabeza como queriendo desaparecer el olor…. –Mai me escuchas? –Dijo Naru, esta vez Mai se detuvo en seco y volvió su mirada a la persona que le había hablado…

- N… Naru…. –Dijo suavemente…

- Tranquila, no quiero que te alteres otra vez…. Quiero que me digas que fue lo que pasó…? –Dijo Naru colocando su mano cerca de donde estaban las manos de Mai juntas y agarradas fuertemente _(Mai estaba acostada de lado, todavía en posición fetal, por eso sus manos estaban agarradas…)_….

- Un… sueño… -Dijo Mai débilmente mientras alejaba su mirada de Naru…

- Lin… ve a revisar las cámaras… la base no puede quedarse sola… yo me quedare con Mai… -Dijo Naru volviéndose a Lin…

- Este bien, si ocupas algo me avisas… -Dijo Lin mientras salía de la habitación…

- Cuéntame sobre el sueño… que viste esta vez? –Dijo Naru viendo detenidamente a Mai, quien se tapo su rostro con las manos… y comenzó a llorar otra vez… - Mai… mírame… -Mai quito sus manos y vio a Naru… era la primera vez que le hablaba de esa forma, no era altaneramente, ni como una orden… podía decirse que hasta parecía suplica…

- No… yo… yo… n..no quiero… -Dijo tapándose el rostro nuevamente…

- Mai, no confías en mi? –Dijo Naru tomando una de las manos de Mai y bajándola… Algo hacia que cuando veía a Mai en ese estado, no podía evitar sentir su hielo protector derretirse… sin duda verla así le incomodaba de sobremanera, ya que no sabía cómo actuar en una situación así… Él, el que siempre se comportaba como si nada le importara, sentía sus defensas caer al ver a esa joven así… y eso era algo que no podía evitar… sus instintos le jugaban una mala pasada…

- Yo… si confió en ti, p…ero… tengo mucho mie..do… -Dijo aun con su otra mano en el rostro… y con la otra agarrada fuertemente de la de Naru… el pudo sentir la tensión que estaba experimentando la joven… Así que levanto su mano libre y tomo a Mai de la barbilla… volteando el rostro de ella para que lo mirara…

- Sabes perfectamente que no estás sola… que yo no te voy a dejar sola… -Dijo acercándose a su rostro, hasta que sus frentes chocaron y sus alientos se cruzaron… Definitivamente esa mujer lo hacía perder la cabeza, el que era el cubo de hielo mas impenetrable, se sentía mal de verla a ella así…

- Yo… - Mai no sabía que decir… estaba totalmente asustada y a la vez sorprendida por la actitud de Naru, eso era algo que no se esperaba…. –Está bien… -Dijo tomando valor… y volviendo su rostro… a lo cual Naru alejo su rostro de Mai, sin soltar su mano… -Pero pr… prométeme algo antes…

- Que cosa? –Dijo Naru viendo a Mai, cambiando a su modo impenetrable nuevamente… ya que había sentido la incomodidad de Mai y lo tomo como un rechazo…

- No le dirás a nadie… nada de lo que yo te diga… esto será un secreto… solo… solo quiero que hagas lo que tengas que hacer… Está bien? –Dijo Naru sentándose en la cama, parecía que Naru le había transmitido fuerzas para poder hablar claramente…

- Como quieras… -Dijo Naru soltando la mano de Mai… ya que aun la tenia agarrada…

- Promételo… -Dijo Mai viendo a Naru a los ojos…

- Mai no tengo porque prometerte nada, si digo que no lo hare es porque no lo hare…

- Esta bien… -Dijo Mai un poco resignada… Y así comenzó a contarle partes de su sueño… como siempre omitía los detalles donde el supuesto "Naru" estaba involucrado…

- Entonces Matsusaki-san y su familia están en peligro… -Dijo Naru mirando por la ventana… la historia de Mai podía soñar increíble, pero si sabía lo de Masako, perfectamente podía ser verdad lo que soñó….

- Hay algo mas… -Dijo Mai viendo a Naru, este volvió su mirada a ella… pero nunca en su vida se hubiera esperado lo que ella dijo, su expresión cambio a una de asombró… - Escuché a "alguien" decir…. "Oliver es Noll"….

***+*+*+*+*Fin del Capitulo!*+*+*+*+***

Jajaja estoy de vuelta! De verdad lo siento mucho! Sé que me tarde demasiado en actualizar… se que todos dicen lo mismo xD pero estaba en exámenes de la Universidad y eso junto con el trabajo consumen mucho tiempo… pero siempre hay que sacar el ratito para actualizar… Ahora quiero sus opiniones…. Que les parece? Supongo que quieren saber sobre esa muñeca q mencionó "Naru", jajaja paciencia, paciencia… poco a poco su dudas se aclararan…. Jeje… como siempre espero sus comentarios… criticas y sugerencias… y porque no uno que otro review xD los quiero a todos mucho! Gracias por el apoyo…!

Agradecimientos…

**Carmen15:** De verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo! Espero no defraudarlos…. Ya saben que estoy dispuesta a sugerencias… y si algo no les gusta me lo pueden decir… :D

**Enmails**: De verdad me alegro muchísimo que te guste mi fic… no tengo mucha experiencia pero hago lo mejor que puedo…. Y vieras que me gusto tu idea… solo que le hare unas pequeñas modificaciones… digamos que lo descubrirás mientras avance el fic… Muchisisismas gracias por tu apoyo de verdad…

**Zcsk1997**: Mil gracias por el apoyo de verdad! No saben cuánto me alegra… jaja como dije antes hacen sentir que el esfuerzo vale la pena! n.n

**Bueno sin más me despido! Gracias a los que leen el fic y me muestran su apoyo… de verdad lo valoro mucho! Se cuidan!**

**AkyMei**


	5. Trampas

**Holaaaa! SI SE QUE MEREZCO LA PENA DE MUERTE! Tengo un montón de no actualizar… por eso me "raje" en este cap y lo hice bien largo! Espero que lo disfruten xq está lleno de emociones… y algunas dudas se contestaran, y surgirán unas nuevas! Provecho con la lectura y espero sus comments y xq no Reviews… BYEEE! :D**

**Ni la trama de Ghost Hunt ni los personajes me pertenecen y esto no trae ninguna ganancia además de la aceptación y agrado del lector.**

Abcdefghijklmnñopqrstuvwxyz = Narración Normal

**Abcdefghijklmnñopqrstuvwxyz = Cambio de Escena, Flashback, Pensamientos y POV de los personajes**

_(Abcdefghijklmnñopqrstuvwxyz)= Intervenciones mías xD_

**Capitulo #5: Trampas**

**Flashback**

- Entonces Matsusaki-san y su familia están en peligro… -Dijo Naru mirando por la ventana… la historia de Mai podía escucharse increíble, pero si sabía lo de Masako, perfectamente podía ser verdad lo que soñó….

- Hay algo mas… -Dijo Mai viendo a Naru, este volvió su mirada a ella… pero nunca en su vida se hubiera esperado lo que ella dijo, su expresión cambio a una de asombró… - Escuché a "alguien" decir…. "Oliver es Noll"….

**Fin del Flashback**

**Casa de la Familia Jikudo – Cuarto de Mai 3:45AM**

Naru no esperaba que Mai le dijera algo así, aunque recupero la compostura casi al instante, ya que no quería que Mai viera su expresión… sintió como su cerebro se puso a trabajar a mil por hora… con tal de no evidenciar que el sueño de Mai se reflejaba la verdad…

- Mai, quien te dijo eso? –Dijo Naru con su expresión pensativa y observadora…

- Yo… -Mai miro a Naru y luego volvió su mirada al lado contrario… -Yo no sé… -Mintió… -Todo estaba muy borroso y solo pude escuchar voces, nunca vi nada…

- Esta bien… crees que puedas seguir durmiendo? O prefieres levantarte… -Dijo Naru levantándose de la cama de Mai para ir hacia la puerta…

- Yo… Naru, crees que Ayako-san y Bou-san tengan que irse… -Dijo Mai escrutando el rostro inexpresivo de Naru con la mirada…

- Hablare con Bou-san… no creo que Matsusaki-san esté en condiciones de entender lo que pasa, además considerando que con Masako ya sabias que era lo que iba a pasar, puede que esta vez tengas razón y esta sea… una advertencia más… -Dijo Naru mirando de reojo a Mai…

- No quiero que le pase nada malo a nadie… prefiero que se vayan lejos y que no vuelvan hasta que lo que sea que esté pasando termine… -Dijo Mai intentando levantarse… aun estaba un poco mareada, y aunque estando con Naru se había calmado un poco… aun un fuerte sentimiento de angustia la embargaba… algo le pasaba y no podía saber que era… Naru vio que Mai se ponía de pie débilmente e inconscientemente se aproximo a ella para ayudarla…

- No te preocupes, yo puedo… me daré un baño y después me voy a la base… -Dijo moviendo la mano en dirección a Naru para que no se acercara… -Mejor ve a ver como esta Ayako-san… me preocupa que por lo que le dije le pueda pasar algo… al… bebé… - Diciendo esto bajo un poco la mirada… y al notar que Naru se le había quedado observando al ver el cambio de su expresión… volvió la mirada hacia el… y le dedico una débil sonrisa… y después se metió al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí…

- Definitivamente es increíble… -Dijo Naru en un susurro que solo el pudo escuchar… -Tonterías… -Dijo borrando el pensamiento de su mente… aun se encontraba un poco contrariado por su actitud con Mai… sintió que era su debilidad… y el verla llorando y tan frágil como estaba había debilitado enormemente el muro que el mismo se había encargado de poner en su corazón, para evitar que los sentimientos por Mai surgieran hasta salirse de control… Y así salió de la habitación de Mai y se fue a la habitación de Bou-san…

**Casa de la Familia Jikudo – Habitación de Bou-san 3:55AM**

- Ayako… Ayako… cariño mírame… me escuchas?... Ayako… por favor mírame… -Decía Housho… Ayako estaba como en shock no hablaba… no se movía… permanecía sentada en la cama con sus piernas dobladas y agarradas entre sus brazos… solo lagrimas salían de sus ojos… y no paraba… Cuando alguien todo la puerta…

- Adelante… -Dijo Bou-san

- Con permiso –Dijo Naru entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí _(Naru tiene modales?, pues s,í si los tiene, no por nada toma té como niño de familia millonaria_)_…_

- Naru! –Dijo Bou-san un poco sorprendido, esperaba que cualquiera fuera a verlos menos él…

- Necesito hablar con ustedes, de un asunto delicado… -Dijo Naru omitiendo el tono de sorpresa con el que había reaccionado Bou-san… y cambiando el propio por uno serio y profundo…

- No creo que Ayako esté en condiciones –Dijo mirándola nuevamente.. –Desde que me la traje de la habitación de Mai, no ha parado de llorar y ni siquiera me habla…

- Entonces hablare contigo y después le informas a ella, es un asunto muy serio… necesito que vengas conmigo… -Dijo Naru dándole la espalda… y dirigiéndose a la puerta… Bou-san estaba un poco sorprendido, es cierto que la naturaleza de Naru es seria y narcisista pero esta vez no se notaba ni un poco del característico sarcasmo en sus palabras, estaba hablando en serio… muy en serio…

- No quiero dejar a Ayako sola… -Dijo Bou-san…

- Entonces traeré a todos aquí… En seguida vuelvo… -Dijo Naru saliendo de la habitación y dejando la puerta entre abierta…

- No entiendo que pasa, pero no me gusta nada… -Susurró Bou-san mientras se volvía nuevamente hacia Ayako y la intentaba hacer reaccionar… - Cariño, Ayako mírame… vamos no puedes estar así todo el día… Ayako… Hazlo por el bebé, a él no le hace bien que estés así… -Bou-san estaba perdiendo la paciencia y Ayako seguía sin responder… -Ayako! –El tono de voz de Bou-san comenzó a subir… -Maldita sea Ayako reacciona en este preciso momento! –Grito finalmente… -Ayako volvió su mirada hacia él un poco contrariada… nunca le había hablado de esa forma… Bou-san no bromeaba, estaba totalmente serio y en su rostro se denotaba mucho enfado…

- No tienes que hablarme de esa manera… no tienes derecho –Dijo Ayako viéndolo también con molestia en su cara….

- No me vengas con eso, claro que tengo derecho, esa personita que llevas en el vientre es mi hijo, y no voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño…. Y Ayako con tu actitud actual lo estas lastimando… - Las palabras de Bou-san sorprendieron de sobremanera a Ayako… tenía razón… demasiada razón en lo que decía…

- Yo… yo de verdad… lo siento… -Decía Ayako tapándose su rostro con las manos… -Tengo miedo… M… Mai… me amenazó… tengo miedo por mí bebé… ella le va a hacer daño… y si algo le pasa yo me muero…

- Primero tenemos que saber que paso, no creo que Mai le haga daño al bebé, mucho menos la Mai que tu y yo conocemos… Pero quiero que estés tranquila, mientras estabas en letargo… Naru fue a buscar a Lin y a Mai, dice que necesita hablar con nosotros… -Dijo Bou-san tomándole el rostro con las manos… -Me prometes que te vas a tranquilizar por favor…

- Lo intentaré… -Dijo Ayako abrazando a Bou-san…

**Casa de la Familia Jikudo – Habitación de Mai 4:15AM**

Mai estaba terminando de vestirse aun adentro del baño… Intento relajar su mente, definitivamente, ese no era su día… No podía borrar aquellas palabras de su mente… No quería que nada malo le pasara al bebé de Ayako… jamás podría desearles mal a ellos, los que consideraba su familia… de pronto cayó en cuenta de algo…

- Un segundo - Se dijo Mai a ella misma… -Naru no respondió lo que el mismo me dijo en el sueño… "Oliver es Noll", no entiendo a que se refería… y no sé porque pero siento que se aprovecho de mi estado para cambiar de tema…, si definitivamente quería cambiar de tema… pero porque… Oliver es el nombre del niño… y Noll… quien es Noll?... No, no mejor dejo de pensar en tantas cosas que mi cabeza va a explotar… -Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza como si eso fuera a borrar lo que había soñado….

- Mai, estas ahí? Necesito que salgas tenemos que hablar… -Naru había tocado la puerta de la habitación pero al no recibir respuesta entro pensando que algo malo le pudo haber pasado a Mai… -Mai? Me escuchas?

- Eh!, si, si enseguida salgo? Paso algo malo? –Decía Mai mientras se terminaba de vestir dentro de baño…

- No, solo llega a la habitación de Bou-san… y apresúrate quieres, no tenemos todo el día… -Dijo Naru en su habitual todo frio y mandón…

- Esta bien, nos vemos allá….

**Casa de la Familia Jikudo – Habitación de Bou-san 4:30AM**

Naru había hablado con Lin antes de llegar a la habitación sobre lo que había pasado… No le conto con mucho detalle el sueño de Mai… ya que esta le había dicho que no dijera nada más de lo necesario _(Hombre de palabra xD)_, ambos estaban en el cuarto de Bou-san esperando a que Mai llegara para hablar… Ayako estaba más tranquila, pero aun tensa por la situación… estaba en su cama sentada y Bou-san estaba de pie al lado de ella… todos esperaban…

- P..permiso… -Dijo Mai abriendo la puerta de la habitación para entrar…

- Bien ya estamos todos… -Dijo Naru poniéndose de pie… Mai se había colocado al lado de la puerta de pie y con la mirada baja, no se atrevía a ver a los ojos a Ayako y a Bou-san después de lo que había pasado… Ayako no pudo evitar clavar su mirada fría en la chica que apenas estaba entrando… aun no entendía como ella su amiga le podía haber dicho algo asi… Bou-san al ver la tensión que se estaba formando opto por poner su mano en el hombro de Ayako y sentarse a su lado… gesto que relajo un poco a la futura madre…

- No daré detalles profundos de lo que paso… -Dijo Naru viendo de reojo a Mai… quien estaba aun con la mirada baja… -Pero esto es de suma importancia… Bou-san, Ayako ustedes dos se tienen que ir de aquí inmediatamente…

- Que porque? –Dijo Bou-san viendo a Naru con la mirada totalmente sorprendida… A todos les había tomado desprevenidos esa frase de Naru…

- Como lo oyen, tienen que irse… Mai… -Dijo volviendo su mirada a ella.. –Mai… necesito que digas lo que viste en el sueño… -Mai levanto su mirada a Naru, en realidad no quería hablar del tema, se sentía muy mal… y sabia que lo que iban a escuchar no les iba a gustar…

-Yo.. Pues… -Decía Mai dudando…

- Habla de una buena vez… -Esta vez fue Ayako la que hablo… estaba visiblemente molesta por la presencia de la joven que hace unos momentos le había dicho lo peor que había escuchado en mucho tiempo….

- Fue un sueño… yo tuve uno de esos sueño… y me di cuenta de que algo le va a pasar a tu bebé… -Dijo Mai viendo fugazmente a Ayako.. que había cambiado su mirada y su boca se había abierto… luego Mai bajo su mirada otra vez…

- Sabemos de buena fuente que lo que Mai soñó puede pasar… así que ustedes eligen a donde se van, pero no pueden permanecer más aquí….

- Pero como lo sabes… como puede estar Mai tan segura? –Decía Bou-san aun sorprendido..

- Simplemente lo sé… algo va a pasar… y yo no quiero que le pase nada a ese bebé el no tiene la culpa de nada y no quiero que nadie más sufra… por favor… hagan caso a lo que dice Naru, váyanse… y… y eviten… una tragedia… -Decía Mai hablando entrecortado… tenía muchas ganas de llorar… la culpa no se había disipado tanto como ella hubiera querido con el baño…

- Pero… Dios esto es demasiado repentino… -Decía Bou-san tomándose el cabello entre las manos… -A donde nos iremos?

- Pueden ir a donde sus familias, pero tiene que ser lejos de aquí… si es al extranjero mejor… pero se tienen que ir, no sabemos qué puede pasar… -Dijo Naru… mientras miraba de reojo a Mai…

**Casa de la Familia Jikudo – En alguna de las habitaciones principales… - 4:35AM**

-Diga… -Decía Elena mientras contestaba el teléfono…

- Tienes que averiguar que paso… quiero los detalles… -Decía una voz masculina desconocida…

- En este momento están en la habitación del monje… no hay ni micrófonos ni cámaras ahí… no dio tiempo de instalarlas antes de que ellos vinieran… igual a como paso en la habitación de la joven… -Decía Elena un poco nerviosa…

- Estúpida… sabes lo que puede pasar verdad? Si no haces bien tu trabajo le puedes decir adiós de una vez… -Decía el hombre de forma amenazadora…

- No… no… por favor.. Está bien intentare averiguar que pasa… pero no le hagan nada… por favor… Decía Elena aun más preocupada que antes…

- Averígualo, me informas.. y luego los despachas… no necesito que estén más ahí… ya el trabajo de ustedes finalizo… por el momento… puede que más adelante ocupe de tus servicios… Jajaja –Dijo el hombre finalizando la llamada…

- Suisuke… -Susurró Elena colgando el teléfono… -Que haremos ahora….

**Casa de la Familia Jikudo – Habitación de Bou-san 4:40AM**

- Hablare con la familia de Ayako… ellos viven en el extranjero, les diré que queremos pasar un tiempo con ellos antes de que el bebé nazca…. –Dijo Bou-san…

- Como quieran… No tengo nada más que decirles… igualmente creo que daré el caso de esta familia por finalizado hoy… no veo progresos ni muestras de que algo de verdad pasara… Lin a primera hora, cuando la familia este despierta les informamos y nos vamos… -Dijo Naru saliendo de la habitación, pasando a un lado de Mai que seguía al lado de la puerta… pero no se miraron ni se hablaron… Lin salió después de él…

- Cariño, iré a empacar las cosas, nos vamos hoy mismo… - Dijo Bou-san levantándose…

- Esta bien… -Dijo Ayako quien aun estaba procesando la información… - Mai… -Dijo llamando a la joven quien al escuchar su nombre no pudo evitar asustarse… estaba en sus pensamientos… -tranquila… puedes acercarte un momento… -Dijo Ayako con voz suave…

- Pero… tú… -Dijo Mai viendo a Ayako… -No..

- No Mai, ya no estoy molesta contigo, acabo de entender muchas cosas… puedes acercarte por favor… -Decía Ayako mientras le extendía la mano a Mai… quien se acercaba con la cabeza baja y despacio a la cama donde estaba Ayako… - Mira yo… creo que te mereces una disculpa de mi parte… no quería gritarte de esa manera… no sabía que había pasado… y estaba asustada… pensé que amenazabas a mi bebé….

- No… no era esa mi intensión, Ayako-san yo nunca podría desearles nada malo… pero no sabía qué hacer… estaba aun mas asustada que ustedes, no esperaba ver algo así en mis visiones… y mucho menos sobre ese tema… Aun tengo miedo… -Decía Mai con las manos en su rostro… visiblemente afectada…

- Mira, nada malo nos va a pasar… tomaremos las medidas necesarias… y todo estará bien… solo quiero que sepas que cuando este bebé nazca, porque lo hará… tu serás su madrina… quiero que seas la persona que lo cuide en caso de que yo falte… obviamente la persona con la que te cases será su padrino, pero creo que falta bastante para eso o no?… - Decía Ayako mientras tomaba a Mai de sus manos y le cerraba un ojo… - Lo siento, de verdad no sabía que estaba pasando… y el solo pensar el perder a mi bebé me volvió loca… -Mai estaba sin palabras, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos…

- Yo… yo… gracias… gracias de verdad Ayako-san…. No sabes el alivio que siento… -Decía Mai mientras abrazaba a Ayako y lloraba…

- Vamos no te pongas así… -Decía Ayako mientras le devolvía el abrazo… -Ahora ve a descansar…. Yo le ayudare a Housho a empacar… para llamar a mi familia e irnos lo más pronto posible…

- Si… esta… bien… -Decía Mai mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba las lagrimas con su mano…

- Y vamos quita esa carita… -Dijo Ayako mientras la empujaba suavemente hacia afuera de la habitación…. –Nos vemos en un rato… -Dijo finalmente Ayako, sacando a Mai de su cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de sí…

- Cariño! Ven ayúdame… andas demasiado equipaje y no puedo con todo solo… -Grito Bou-san desde el baño del cuarto…

- Si, ya voy! –Dijo Ayako mientras se encaminaba hacia donde estaba Bou-san…

Mai estaba de pie afuera de la habitación de Bou-san, definitivamente estaban pasando demasiadas cosas que no entendía del todo… mucha información, muchas emociones… De pronto Mai sintió un mareo y se recostó contra una de las paredes…

- Agh mi cabeza… todo da vueltas… -Decía mientras se ponía una mano en los ojos…

- Oye Mai… estas bien? –Dijo Elena quien venía saliendo de su habitación… - Mai..?

-Si yo estoy bien, es solo un mareo… tranquila… debe ser por el cansancio…

- Vamos a la cocina y te hago un chocolate caliente, de seguro te hará sentir mejor… -Dijo mientras hacía que Mai se apoyara a ella para llevarla a la planta baja y luego a la cocina…

- Esta… b..bien gracias…. –Dijo Mai mientras que tomaba del brazo a Elena para bajar las gradas…

**Casa de la Familia Jikudo –Cocina 5:00AM**

- Parece ser que hoy fue una noche movida… que fue lo que le paso a Matsusaki-san? –Preguntaba Elena con curiosidad mientras se sentaba al lado de Mai en el desayunador de la cocina…

- Nada de importancia, solo fue una pesadilla mía, y asuste a Ayako sin querer… -Dijo Mai mientras bebía el chocolate que Elena le había preparado… -Mas bien disculpa por el alboroto tan temprano… hasta la pobre Yume despertó… y la puerta de la habitación…

- Oh vamos cariño no hay problema… esa habitación es una de las de huéspedes entonces casi no la usamos… y por lo de Yume, no hay que preocuparse… es una niña de sueño ligero y cualquier sonido la despierta, pero se duerme casi al instante… -Dijo Elena moviendo una de sus manos de arriba abajo para que Mai no se preocupara… -Pero dime y a ti que te paso? Estabas muy pálida hace un rato cuando te vi afuera de la habitación del monje… -Preguntaba con una expresión de curiosidad, notablemente quería saber que había sucedido, pero Mai tenía sus pensamientos en otro mundo… -Mai?... Mai?

-Ah… si me decías? –Pregunto Mai un poco avergonzada porque no había escuchado lo que Elena le decía… aunque ya se sentía mejor no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado hace un par de horas….

- Pregunto la razón por la que te sentías mal? Fue por la pesadilla? –Preguntaba Elena mientras dejaba la taza que tenía en la mano el lavavajillas…

- Digamos que no pude dormir muy bien y eso, además de la pesadilla… fue como un… no lo sé… es algo complicado… -Decía Mai mientras se tomaba la cabeza con una de sus manos…

- Bueno, bueno tranquila no tienes porque explicarlo, porque no te vas a descansar un poco, si quieres ve a la habitación que está al lado de la tuya… esa tiene puerta… y así me das tiempo para llamar ahora más tarde a alguien para que repare la de la habitación donde estabas… -Decía Elena quien ya estaba en la puerta de la cocina extendiéndole una mano a Mai para que la siguiera…

- Pero es demasiado abuso… -Dijo Mai quien se había levantado para poner su tasa en el lavavajillas también…. –Y yo ya no quiero molestar más de lo que lo he hecho…

- Ya te había dicho antes que no es ninguna molestia, yo lo hago con mucho gusto…además con esa carita que tienes, se nota que necesitas un poco de descanso para despejarte, vamos… -Dijo nuevamente Elena…

- Esta bien, y de verdad siento mucho… tantas molestias… - Decía Mai, mientras seguía a Elena hacia las habitaciones del segundo piso…

- Tonterías… -Dijo Elena con una sonrisa en su rostro viendo a Mai directamente a los ojos… -Mai sintió algo extraño cuando aquella mujer se le quedo viendo así… No sabía que era… pero sintió un vacio en su pecho… y un malestar emocional extraño…. Pero no le dio mucha importancia, en verdad se encontraba cansada y no quería pensar más de lo que ya había pensado… -Esta es… -Dijo Elena abriendo la puerta del cuarto… -Ahí está la cama, si quieres puedes pasar tus cosas ahora más tarde, el baño esta a la izquierda, en el armario del fondo, hay algunas sabanas y cobijas….

- Esta bien, muchas gracias de verdad…. –Dijo Mai volviéndose y haciendo una leve reverencia a Elena…

- Oh vamos! No hagas eso… tranquila… descansa mejor… -Dijo Elena saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta… cuando la estaba cerrando escucho otro muchas gracias de parte de Mai… no pudo evitar recostarse a la puerta y ponerse una mano en la cara… - Se que esto no está bien, pero… no puedo hacer nada mas… no lo quiero perder… pero ellos… debería de continuar con esto… que diría Suisuke si me viera… -Susurro Elena para luego irse a su habitación… lo que no noto, fue que Lin estaba en la parte baja de las escaleras y escucho parte de lo que ella dijo…

- No puedo hacer nada mas? -Dijo Lin con una mano en su barbilla… - Esto es extraño… y sospechoso….

**Casa de la Familia Jikudo – Nuevo Cuarto de Mai 5:30AM **

Mai se encontraba recostada en la cama, no podía conciliar el sueño, todo lo que había pasado le daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza, una y otra vez… **"Sabes perfectamente que no estás sola… que yo no te voy a dejar sola…", **al pensar en eso no pudo evitar que un fuerte sonrojo apareciera en su rostro, escuchar a Naru diciéndole algo así, fue tan shockeante como el sueño del bebé de Ayako que tuvo, definitivamente no se lo esperaba…. –Era… era decepción lo que me pareció ver en su rostro cuando se alejo de mi… su aliento… -Dijo Mai tocándose la boca… - Pude sentir su calor en mi rostro… pero cuando se alejo… volvió a ser el mismo Naru de siempre… hasta podría decir que estaba dolido… sintió que lo rechace?, no… no, eso son tonterías, yo le doy lastima a Naru y de seguro cuando me vio como estaba la capa de hielo le bajo medio milímetro… Ahggg mejor dejo de pensar en eso, que me ganare un dolor de cabeza más grande del que ya tengo…. –Dijo Mai para luego volverse hacia un lado y tratar de dormir…

**Lugar Desconocido 5:45AM **

Entonces ese es el tipo de relación que tiene la mocosa y el idiota… eso es muuuy conveniente… Puedo usar eso a mi favor, aun mas considerando que ya tengo todos los datos de la mocosa desde hace más de un mes… La muñeca que enterró con su mamá… definitivamente fue una buena idea poder vigilarla… jamás se desharía de algo que se parece tanto a la que tenía su madre-Decía un hombre desconocido, mientras se quitaba los auriculares que tenia puestos… - Y ese "poder" que tiene de los sueños… es bastante interesante… -Ahora solo queda esperar y ver que hará el idiota cuando todo lo que conoce y cree poseer se pierda…. Como lo pedí yo… verdad Misao? -Y Con esto volvió la vista nuevamente a la pantalla, donde se veía una Mai recostada en la cama y vuelta al lado contrario… De pronto recibió una llamada…. _(Volveré al estilo de narración de llamada, comienza la conversación el hombre desconocido)…._

- Diga?

- Soy yo…

- Vamos Elena no puedes dejar de molestar… no llames para tonterías, mira que cada llamada le puede costar caro a tu querido esposo…

- No son tonterías…

- Si lo son, de otra forma para qué demonios llamas?

- Quiero escucharlo…

- Oh, vamos toda la vida lo has escuchado y lo separo de ti un par de semanas y ya te hace falta…

- Te lo suplico déjame escucharlo, quiero saber que está bien y que lo que hago vale la pena…

- Como eres molesta… Espera… (en este momento el hombre desconocido sale de escena y entra Suisuke Jikudo, el inicia la conversación…)

- Hola?

- Suisuke eres tú?

- Si, cariño…

- Como estas? Te han hecho algo! Te dan de comer bien!

- Shhh Shhh, Elena tranquila, estoy bien…. No grites que alguien te puede escuchar…

- Tengo miedo…

- Lo sé, lo sé… sé que es difícil… como están los niños?

- Están durmiendo… no sé si esto está bien, pero no te quiero perder…

- Elena escúchame, quiero que esto te quede bien claro… no quiero que hagas nada en contra de nadie, no pienses en mi, si estamos en este problema es por mi culpa y nadie más tiene que verse involucrado mucho menos personas inocentes… no quiero que mis hijos salgan perjudicados y mucho menos tu… así que por favor no hagas nada de lo que estos bastardos te pidan, por favor Elen….. _(Sale de escena Suisuke y entra el desconocido)…_

- Vaya, vaya que tierno… amo este tipo de escenas… "No quiero que mis hijos salgan perjudicados y mucho menos tu"…. Tonterías… Elena escúchame bien… si no hacen lo que yo les exijo… nunca más volverán a ver a su amado esposo y padre… que te parece?

-…

- Ahhh te quedas calladita, claro no sabes que decirme verdad?, así que decide, o seguimos con el plan… y me ayudas… o considera esta conversación como la ultima que tu esposo hará en esta vida…

- Algún día te cobrare todo el sufrimiento que le estas causando a mi familia… Te lo juro por mis hijos que son lo que más amo… recordaras mi rostro cuando te estés pudriendo en la cárcel Mutari…

- Ja como digas… nos hablamos "cariño"…

- Infeliz! (Fin de la llamada)

**Casa de la Familia Jikudo 7:30AM**

Mai aun se encontraba en su habitación… Ayako y Bou-san ya habían terminado de empacar las cosas y estaban hablando con Naru y Lin… Elena se había ido al cuarto de sus hijos luego de hablar con su esposo… y luego Lin la llego a buscar porque ocupaban hablar con ella…

**Casa de la Familia Jikudo 7:45AM**

- Entonces se van… -Dijo Elena mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás de la sala…

- Si, al no haberse presentado ningún percance y no poder indagar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, ya no nos podemos quedar mas aquí… tenemos otros trabajos pendientes… -Decía Naru, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados recostado en una pared…

- Bueno en eso si tienen razón, no se ha presentado nada nuevo…. Y no los puedo retener mas aquí, si no hay nada en lo que me puedan ayudar… -Dijo Elena… Lin miro a Naru de reojo… y este entendió perfectamente lo que le quería decir…

- En cualquier caso –Añadió Naru… -Si se llegara a presentar algún otro problema nos informa, aquí está mi tarjeta… -Dijo Naru tendiéndole la tarjeta con el teléfono de la oficina y la dirección…

- Gracias joven Shibuya… de verdad lamento que esto no se solucionara y que ustedes perdieran el tiempo… -Dijo Elena levantándose y haciendo una leve reverencia….

- No hay problema… -Dijo Naru mientras caminaba hacia la base… -Comenzaremos a recoger las cosas de inmediato y nos vamos a medio día…

- Esta bien, no hay problema… -Dijo Elena…

- Nosotros nos vamos antes, tenemos un asunto que resolver… Muchas gracias por todo… -Dijo Bou-san mientras le extendía la mano a Elena…

- Muchas gracias a ustedes más bien… que les vaya bien… -Dijo Elena…

- Por cierto… alguien ha visto a Mai…? –Pregunto Ayako viendo hacia todo lado…

- Ella está en la habitación al lado de la que estaba antes… me dijo que se sentía un poco cansada entonces la lleve ahí para que se diera un respiro… -Dijo Elena señalándole las gradas hacia el segundo piso…

- Voy a despedirme de ella cariño, ya vuelvo… -Dijo Ayako mientras se adelantaba al cuarto de Mai…

- Si ya te alcanzo… tengo que hacer algo primero, pero también quiero despedirme de Mai –Dijo Bou-san mientras seguía el camino por donde se había ido Naru a la base…

En la sala solo se quedo Lin, y Elena quien veía por donde se habían ido todos… Lin analizaba a Elena con la mirada, no lo podía evitar; no se veía como una mala mujer, pero algo la hacía sospechar de ella y e igualmente le pasaba a Naru… Elena sintió como era observada detenidamente y volvió la mirada hacia Lin…

- Con permiso… -Dijo Lin siguiendo a Bou-san quien ya estaba en la base con Naru… dejando a Elena sola en la sala… esta no pudo evitar volver su mirada a la entrada de la cocina… e inmediatamente la bajo y se fue a la habitación de los niños…

**Casa de la Familia Jikudo - Habitación de Mai 8:00AM**

Mai estaba recostada en su cama, pudo dormir un poco, al menos lo suficiente para aclarar su mente…

Toc – toc… -Mai puedo entrar? –Decía Ayako desde fuera de la habitación…

- Si pasa, por favor… -Decía Mai mientras se sentaba en la cama…

- Permiso… Pensé que estabas dormida Mai… Elena nos dijo que te viniste a descansar después de lo que paso… -Dijo Ayako mientras cerraba la puerta y se iba a sentar a la cama de Mai junto a ella…

- Pues… si descanse un poco, la verdad no me sentía muy bien pero tampoco pude conciliar el sueño… -Decía Mai tocándose la cabeza con una de sus manos…

- Bueno me imagino, fueron demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo… solo espero que ese tipo de visiones no te afecten más de lo que deberían…. –Dijo Ayako tocándole la cabeza a Mai… -Pero no es eso lo que venía a decirte… Housho y yo nos vamos ahorita, hable con mis padres y les dije que queríamos pasar una temporada con ellos, y como no pusieron ningún pero nos vamos para allá hoy mismo…

- Que bueno Ayako-san… de verdad eso me hace sentir mucho mejor, digamos que alivia un poco mi culpa… -Decía Mai mientras volvía su mirada hacia abajo, no podía evitar recordar lo que había pasado…

- Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso… no es tu culpa… más bien quiero que sepas que estoy eternamente agradecida contigo por advertirnos, tal vez fue una forma no muy amable de decirlo eso si te lo acepto… -Decía Ayako, Mai puso una de sus manos en sus ojos… -Pero, también se que paso así porque estabas preocupada, porque a pesar de que no soy un familiar tuyo, te preocupas por nosotros… y eso es algo que nunca voy a olvidar… - Decía mientras le daba un abrazo a Mai, esta se sorprendió pero después le correspondió igualmente…

- Ustedes son mi familia ahora, no dejaría que nada mal les pasara y si yo lo puedo evitar me sentiría muy feliz por el hecho de verlos bien a ustedes… -Dijo Mai mientras estrechaba aun más el abrazo con su amiga…. –Por cuánto tiempo se van Ayako-san?...

- Mmm aun no lo sé… -Dijo Ayako soltando a Mai y levantándose de la cama, para irse a ver hacia afuera de la casa por la ventana… -Tengo mucho tiempo desde que no veo a mis padres, y me gustaría pasar parte de mi embarazo con ellos, además de que no conocen a Housho y me gustaría que se trataran mas… tal vez un par de meses, no lo sé la verdad Mai… -Dijo volviendo a ver a la aludida… -Pero ahora que recuerdo también quiero decirte que te cuides por favor… Sé que no vas a quedar sola, pero ya me contaron que Yasuhara-san y John también se fueron, y con el accidente de Masako… solo estarías con Lin y Naru, y sabes bien que esos dos viven en su mundo, especialmente Naru… Y con las cosas que estas soñando últimamente no me extrañaría que algo raro te pasara, aunque espero que esta sea la excepción… Me prometes que te vas a cuidar? –Dijo sentándose nuevamente al lado de ella y tomándole las manos… - Lo prometes Mai?...

- Si tranquila, nada malo me va a pasar… en cualquier caso ya lo dijiste no voy a estar sola… Tranquila de verdad… todo estará bien… -Dijo Mai sonriendo de medio lado, para que Ayako se tranquilizara, la verdad ella misma no estaba convencida de lo que decía… sabia que le esperaba una temporada dura, mas aun si sus amigos no estaban con ella…

- Con permiso…. Mai! Como estas pequeña? –Casi gritaba Bou-san quien apenas iba entrando a la habitación…

- Shhh no hagas tanto escándalo Housho… suficiente con el de la madrugada! –Dijo Ayako viéndolo de mal modo…

- Oh vamos no peleen, estoy mejor gracias Bou-san… -Dijo Mai riendo un poco, de verdad ellos nunca iban a cambiar…

- Que bueno Mai… Ayako no es escándalo, se llama preocupación… por cierto es hora de irnos ya el taxi nos está esperando afuera… recuerda que tenemos que pasar al apartamento por las cosas que nos faltan… -Dijo Bou-san mientras tomaba a Ayako de la mano y la levantaba de donde estaba sentada al lado de Mai….

- Bueno Mai, entonces es hora de irnos… de verdad cuídate mucho y si algo llegara a pasar por favor nos llamas, igual donde vamos a estar ambos tenemos cobertura del móvil, así que ante cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos por favor Mai… -Decía Ayako mientras abrazaba a Mai… ella se levanto de la cama y le correspondió el abrazo a su amiga…

- Sí pequeña, si algo pasa no dudes en llamarnos por favor… Cuídate… -Le dijo Bou-san mientras la abrazaba también….

- Ya les dije tranquilos nada malo va a pasar… disfruten su viaje… vamos abajo yo voy con ustedes a la salida… -Dijo Mai mientras empujaba a los aludidos hacia afuera de su habitación…

- Esta bien, está bien no nos empujes… -Decían tanto Ayako como Bou-san..

Cuando pasaron por la entrada de la base, todos se detuvieron para despedirse del chino y el narcisista, ambos estaban ordenando parte del equipo en cajas… Mai no entendía que pasaba, pero ya preguntaría cuando sus amigos se fueran…

- Bueno Naru, Lin nos vamos… nos veremos pronto… -Dijo Bou-san mientras se despedía con la mano… -Naru recuerda lo que te dije por favor…

- Sí… -Respondió Naru de forma seca… mientras continuaba empacando equipo… -Nos vemos…

- Suerte en su viaje… nos vemos –Dijo Lin respondiendo a la despedida de la pareja…

- Hasta luego… -Dijo Ayako… Vamos Mai que tienes que ir con nosotros abajo… -Decia Ayako mientras agarraba a Mai de la mano y se la llevaba gradas abajo…

Elena, Mia, Yume y Oliver estaban afuera de la casa, al lado de la entrada principal, también querían despedirse de la pareja…

- Fue un gusto tenerlos aquí, lamento los inconvenientes de verdad y la pérdida de tiempo que les cause… -Decía Elena mientras abrazaba a Ayako y le tendía la mano a Bou-san…

- No se preocupe, más bien gracias por su hospitalidad… -Dijo Ayako mientras entraba al taxi al igual que Bou-san… -Adiós Mai, cuídate si?... Nos vemos pronto… -Dijo mientras movía la mano de un lado a otro, ya el taxi había arrancado…

- Adiós Mai! Cuídate! –Grito Bou-san, a lo que Ayako le receto un codo en el estomago… Mai se rio un poco ante tal acto… para luego darse vuelta y entrar nuevamente a la casa, tenía que preguntarle a Naru porque estaba empacando las cosas del trabajo…

**Taxi 8:45AM**

-No era necesario que me golpearas Ayako… con un silencio hubiera entendido… -Dijo Bou-san tocándose donde Ayako le había pegado…

- Siempre dices lo mismo… cambiando de tema, crees que Naru y Lin cuiden bien de Mai, me preocupa dejarla sola… -Decía Ayako recostando su cabeza al hombro de Housho…

- Si, ellos la cuidaran no te preocupes… -Dijo Bou recostando su cabeza también a la de Ayako…

- Por cierto que fue lo que le dijiste a Naru, no se veía muy contento cuando se lo recordaste ahora antes de irnos…

- Pues… -Decía Housho mientras le contaba a Ayako lo que había hablado con Naru antes de subir a donde estaban Mai y Ayako…

**Flashback – Base 8:00AM**

- Oye Naru… puedo hablar contigo un momento…. –Decía Housho mientras se acercaba a donde Naru estaba acomodando unos papeles…

- Que sucede? –Dijo Naru sin dejar de ver los papeles que tenía en la mano…

- Quería hablarte de Mai… -Dijo Bou-san mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que estaban en la base…

- Que sobre ella? –Dijo Naru cortante…

- Me preocupa que se quede sola, como John y Yasuhara ya no están, Masako se fue con su familia y, Ayako y yo que nos vamos ahorita… no quiero que este mucho tiempo sola… la verdad se ve muy afectada por lo que pasó… y ya esos sueños no son normales…

- No va a estar sola… -Dijo Naru mientras volvía su vista a los monitores…

- Si yo se que Lin y tu van a estar aquí, pero hablo cuando ella este en su apartamento, no sabemos qué puede pasar e insisto ella no se ve muy bien… -Decía Bou-san… -Que pasa si se llega a sentir mal y está sola? Y si no puede llamar a Lin o a ti?

- Creo que ella está lo suficientemente grande como para saber cuidarse sola, yo si tengo trabajo y no puedo andar detrás de mi asistente preguntándole si se siente mal todo el día… -Decía Naru mientras sacaba unos folder de una gaveta… - Además no se ira de vacaciones como ustedes, ella tiene trabajo en la oficina y ahí siempre esta Lin o estoy yo…

- Como digas Naru, solo quiero que lo tomes en cuenta… si algo llegara a pasar llámame por favor, no le digas nada a Ayako, por el bebé no creo que le haga muy bien… yo veré como decirle a ella… Cuida de Mai por favor… en este momento no tiene a nadie más, y se perfectamente tus sentimientos hacia ella… -Dijo Housho mientras se levantaba de la silla y le daba la espalda a Naru para salir de la base…

- No entiendo a que te refieres… -Dijo Naru haciéndose el desentendido y con su habitual tono despreocupado…

- No te hagas el desentendido, se perfectamente que tienes un interés especial en ella, pero eso creo que es algo que no me incumbe, yo solo te pido que la cuides, al menos mientras no estemos aquí, por favor… -Dijo Bou-san para después salir… y dirigirse a la habitación de Mai…

- … -Naru se quedo en silencio, seguía ordenando papeles pero no pudo evitar que su mente se fuera al momento en que Mai estuvo tan cerca suyo, pudo sentir su respiración, su olor a frutas… ese que siempre andaba con ella… y ese impulso estúpido que tuvo de besarla… pero que murió en el momento en que ella corrió su rostro… eso había tocado su orgullo… -Tonterías… -Dijo Naru y continuo con su trabajo…

**Fin de Flashback**

- Entonces eso fue lo que le dijiste… con razón la mala cara… pero, crees que estuviera bien decírselo así… conociendo a Naru puede provocar el efecto contrario… -Dijo Ayako…

- Pues no sé si pueda provocar el efecto contrario, lo que sí sé es que le tenía que decir que cuidara a Mai… Además cariño tanto tú como yo sabemos bien que esos dos se quieren y que uno no lo dice por orgullo y la otra porque piensa que no es correspondida…. Esos dos son un caso… -Decía Bou-san mientras le indicaba al chofer con la mano por donde tenía que ir… -Si a la derecha…

- Puede que en eso tengas razón, pero crees que Mai estará bien de verdad? No estoy muy convencida de que Naru la vaya a cuidar… -Decía Ayako, se notaba que no estaba del todo convencida de las palabras de Bou-san, mucho menos conociendo a Naru como lo conocía…

- Si, ya te dije que sí, el no dejara que le pase nada, la quiere y sabe que si le pasa algo nunca se lo va a perdonar, pero el se pone detrás de un escudo para que nadie pueda entrar en sus pensamientos o sentimientos… Vamos ya llegamos, empaca rápido… que el vuelo sale a las 10… -Le decía Bou-san a Ayako… -Señor nos espera aquí por favor para que nos lleve al aeropuerto enseguida volvemos… -Dijo dirigiéndose al chofer del taxi…

- Sí, claro aquí los espero… -Dijo el chofer apagando el motor…

-Yo solo espero que todo esté bien…. –Dijo Ayako mientras caminaba en dirección al apartamento que compartía con Housho…

- Y lo estará, tranquila… -Dijo Bou-san quien venía detrás de ella, pasando su brazo por los hombros de la mujer… -Vamos tenemos que apresurarnos…

**Casa de la Familia Jikudo 9:30AM**

Luego de que Ayako y Bou-san se fueran, Mai volvió al interior de la casa, le quería preguntar a Naru porque estaban empacando pero prefirió darse un baño primero… Luego se fue a la base para hablar con Naru…

- Naru?... –Dijo Mai viendo hacia el suelo… no pudo evitar recordar su última conversación con Naru y su rostro…

- Que quieres? –Dijo Naru mientras empacaba más equipos en cajas…

- Porque estas empacando las cosas del trabajo? –Pregunto Mai viendo a Naru mientras este se sentaba con unos papeles en su mano _(para variar ¬¬)_…

- Porque nos vamos… -Dijo Naru con desinterés en su tono de voz… - Lin nos vamos en 1 hora…

- Nos vamos! A donde? – Pregunto Mai casi que indignada… Naru soltó un leve suspiro y volvió a ver fijamente a Mai…

- A la oficina, has visto algún avance en el caso desde que llegamos? –Le pregunto Naru a Mai, volviendo su vista a los papeles en sus manos nuevamente…

- No, per… -Decía Mai…

- Entonces no hay nada que hacer aquí… -Dijo cortante Naru… -Empaca tus cosas, en una hora nos vamos…

- Per.. –Seguía insistiendo Mai…

- Tienes algo importante que decirme aparte de eso… -Dijo Naru mirando intimidadoramente a Mai… aun más cortante que en la respuesta anterior… Mai bajo la cabeza y negó sin emitir palabra alguna para después irse a su cuarto a empacar…

- Muy bien –Dijo Lin mientras empacaba unas cámaras…

- Decías algo? –Dijo Naru volviendo la mirada al chino…

- Nada… -Dijo Lin para luego soltar un suspiro de resignación….

**10:30AM**

Tal y como Naru lo había dicho, a esta hora ya tenían todo el equipo listo en la camioneta, y ya se disponían a salir de la casa… Elena se encontraba en su habitación hablando con alguien….

-Sí, si… ya te dije que se van… acaban de terminar de empacar el equipo… Que hago?... Dejo que se vayan… Que les vas a hacer?... Maldito… Si… lo sé, lo sé… (Elena corta la llamada)…

Elena se fue hacia la entrada de su casa, mientras que Mai iba saliendo con Lin y Naru detrás de la base… todos ellos bajaron las gradas y fueron a donde estaba Elena….

-Entonces se van? –Dijo Elena… -De verdad lamento haberlos hecho perder el tiempo…

- Si… No hay problema… Elena… solo espero que no nos vuelvas a llamar, eso significaría que todo está bien no? –Dijo Mai mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a la mujer, le dedicaba una sonrisa y salía en dirección al exterior de la casa… hacia la camioneta… Elena se quedo un poco extrañada por la actitud de Mai, se le veía decaída… y no pudo evitar entristecerse al pensar en lo que le esperaba…

- Bueno entonces, nos vamos… -Dijo Naru… -En caso de que algo llegara a suceder ya sabe donde puede localizarnos… -Dijo estrechando la mano de la mujer… En ese momento Elena asintió con la cabeza, y al darle la mano… paso un papel pequeño que tenía en la de ella, y se lo dio a Naru… este sintió el papel y volvió a ver a la mujer con extrañeza… a lo que ella no respondió de ninguna forma… solo le soltó la mano e hizo una leve reverencia….

- Muchas gracias por todo… -Dijo Elena mientras los despedía y ellos salían para caminar detrás de Mai, quien ya estaba llegando a la camioneta… - Nos vemos!

Naru no reviso el papel… lo guardo en su bolsillo y continuo caminando… preguntándose porque la extraña actitud de la mujer… sin más, se monto en la camioneta… y se fueron… de regreso a la oficina…. Mai iba en el asiento de atrás… no se sentía bien… primero la forma en que la trató Naru… de verdad le costaba entender a ese hombre… Después, dejar ese caso sin resolver… aunque sabía que tenían razón, llevaban varias horas de monitorear y sin que nada pasara… pero notaba que Naru estaba bastante apresurado en irse de ahí… y por ultimo y como si no fuera suficiente con lo que ya pasaba… Tenía un presentimiento… un muy mal presentimiento… ya no era por nadie más… al irse de la casa Jikudo ese presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar se volvió hacia ella… algo le iba a pasar a ella…

Mientras tanto Elena hacia una nueva llamada…. Justo después de que el equipo se fuera de la casa….

-Ya se fueron… sí, creo que se iban para las oficinas… que si tengo la dirección? Si es en Dogenzaka, Shibuya… si es en el segundo piso de un restaurante… subiendo las gradas del frente… se llama Shibuya Physics Research… no… cuando me devolverás mi familia? Ya no puedo hacer nada más desde aquí… … …. …. Infeliz… -Y así corto la llamada _(cuando Elena se refiere a mi familia, no habla de que toda la familia desapareció, habla directamente de la paz de su familia, que se vio alterada desde que se llevaron a su esposo)…_

**Shibuya Physics Research 12:30MD **_(MD= Medio Día)_

Ya habían bajado todo el equipo de la camioneta… el viaje de regreso fue muy silencioso, aun mas considerando que las personas que iban en el auto no eran las más conversadoras, y la única que hablaba bastante iba en su mundo propio… Naru sabía que la forma en que le había hablado a Mai cuando estaban en la casa Jikudo antes de venirse… no fue la más amable… y entendía el porque Lin le mostraba una mirada de desaprobación de vez en cuando en el camino… Sin embargo el muchacho no sabía _(Siiiii Naru NO sabía…)_ como actuar en una situación así… si Mai se ponía tímida y apenas le levantaba la mirada, el simplemente intentaba hacer lo posible por ignorar el tema y hacerse que nada sucedía… y que nada había sucedido… además… no quería que Mai se acercara a el… entonces aunque lo hacía por orgullo propio y por no mostrar sentimientos que se podían considerar débiles… ya que una persona que reflejaba una personalidad, fría, calculador y profesional no se lo podía permitir… También lo hacía por ella… por protegerla…

- Mai, quiero té… -Dijo Naru sentado en su habitual silla, frente al escritorio… No había terminado de decirlo cuando Mai salió de la cocina con el té de Naru en la mano… Ella sabía que de un momento a otro lo pediría entonces apenas llego a la oficina lo preparó… Mai simplemente se acercó y le dejo el té a Naru frente a sus papeles en el escritorio y se devolvió sin verlo hacia la cocina….

- Es fascinante lo que provocas… -Dijo Lin con tono sarcástico desde su lugar frente a unos ordenadores….

- A que te refieres? –Respondió Naru con desinterés… -

- Jamás te creería si me dijeras que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando… -Dijo Lin mirando de reojo a Naru, quien dejo sus papeles de lado… y volvió a ver a Lin… -Deberías de aclarar las cosas… -Dijo el chino para volver a su trabajo…

- Como si fuera tan fácil… -Susurró Naru, para después lanzar un suspiro suave al aire…

- No sabrás si es fácil o no hasta que lo intentes no crees? –Dijo el chino aún "concentrado" en su trabajo…

- Crees que necesito consejos como niño pequeño? –Dijo Naru mirando de mal modo a Lin…

- No he dicho eso, pero tengo que aceptar que te comportas como un niño pequeño en muchas situaciones… -Dijo el chino volviendo su mirada directamente a Naru, quien le devolvió la mirada con un enorme seño fruncido en la frente… - Por ejemplo… -Dijo Lin y volvió la mirada al lado contrario… no pudo evitar reírse un poco… -Naru se estaba comportando como Mai…

- Tu repertorio de chistes es de muy mal gusto… -Dijo Naru aun con el seño fruncido… -Me voy al hotel a descansar… si necesitas algo… no me llames…

- Perfecto… -Dijo Lin viendo como Naru agarraba su gabardina y se la ponía… -Naru… -Lo llamo para que lo volviera a ver… lo que consiguió fue una mirada de reojo aun molesta del joven… - Solo no esperes a que sea muy tarde… sabes bien a lo que me refiero… no dejes que se te escape de las manos… -El tono de voz que Lin uso para decir esto… fue totalmente serio y seguro… Naru no hizo ningún gesto, simplemente siguió su camino hasta la puerta de la oficina y dijo algo parecido a Gracias… Aunque el chino no pareció escuchar esa parte, puesto que siguió trabajando… sabia que sus palabras le habían movido los sentimientos… y que tal vez, solo tal vez iba a actuar por una vez en su vida con el corazón y no con la cabeza…

**4:30PM**

Luego de que Naru se fue, Lin siguió trabajando y Mai estaba en la cocina ordenando algunas cosas, por lo tanto no se dio cuenta de la partida de su jefe… Mai estaba cansada, entonces se sentó en una silla recostada a una pequeña mesa frente a ella… quería cerrar sus ojos… solo un momento… solo por un instante…

**Lugar desconocido**

- Mai… Mai…? Me escuchas? –Sonaba una voz familiar… -Mai… Mai…

- Hmmm, que me pasó? –Preguntaba Mai un poco adormilada…

- Otra vez estas aquí… Pensé que ya te habías ido… Que me habías obedecido… Ahora… es… tard…..

- … -Mai no respondió nada ante el comentario del joven sus ojos se cerraron y sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a flotar en una nube y luego cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo… -Auch… y ahora donde estoy… estaba con "Naru"… que me pasó?... -Decía Mai mientras se intentaba levantar del suelo… cuando puso su mano en el suelo se dio cuenta de que esta se veía transparente… como si fuera un… espíritu…. Volvió a ver a los lados y se percato que estaba a unas cuadras de su casa… Pudo ver un auto a la distancia… a Mai le parecía haberlo visto antes…. Luego vio a una joven a la lejos cruzando la calle, de pronto el auto arrancó sin previo aviso y embistió fuertemente a la mujer…

-CUIDAADOOOO! –Gritó Mai, pero eso no evito el accidente… Mai vio como el auto dobló en la esquina frente a ella, para después desaparecer al final de la calle… y como la muchacha quedaba en el suelo inconsciente, bañándose en su propia sangre… Sin darle importancia al auto que se había ido, Mai se acerco a la muchacha corriendo… pero al verla de cerca, solo atino a taparse la boca con sus manos para ahogar el grito que se había ido a su garganta… La joven que estaba en el suelo, a punto de morir… era ella misma…

**Shibuya Physics Research**

Oh por Dios! –Dijo Mai cuando se despertó de su sueño… estaba asustada… muy asustada… había visto nuevamente la muerte de cerca… se sintió como cuando fue secuestrada por los secuaces de Urado en aquella mansión… su corazón se quería salir de su pecho… y respiraba con dificultad… se levantó a como pudo de la silla donde estaba y se sirvió un vaso con agua, apenas se podía mantener en pie… luego se volvió a sentar… no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado… ni siquiera Naru… ya cuando se sintió más tranquila… se dispuso a irse a su apartamento, ya eran pasadas las 5PM y no le gustaba caminar tarde sola…

Así salió de la cocina…

- Naru?.. Lin-san? – Decía Mai mientras tomaba su chaqueta de uno de los sofás de la estancia…

- Si Taniyama-san? –Dijo Lin mientras se asomaba desde su oficina… escuchó el tono de voz de Mai y le pareció extraño por eso salió…

- Y Naru? –Preguntó Mai viendo hacia el escritorio donde usualmente estaba el menor con sus papeles…

-Se fue después de que llegamos al hotel… -Dijo Lin quien noto un temblor en el cuerpo de Mai pero no dijo nada al respecto…

- Ya veo… Lin-san yo me voy ya… estoy un poco cansada y no quiero regresar muy tarde, además no hay ningún caso nuevo por atender… y no esta Naru para que le sirva té… -Dijo Mai volviendo su mirada hacia el suelo al decir lo ultimo… Lin noto que a la niña le afectaba la actitud de Naru más de lo que esperaba…

- Esta bien… Quiere que la lleve en la camioneta? –Ofreció Lin al ver que Mai no estaba muy bien… su aspecto lucia nervioso y cansado… aunque ya sabía de antemano la respuesta de la joven…

- No, no… tranquilo… ya me voy Lin-san, hasta mañana… -Dijo Mai mientras que caminaba rápidamente hacia la salida de la oficina, no quería que Lin le siguiera insistiendo aunque sabía que no lo haría…

- Hasta mañana –Respondió Lin mientras veía a la joven salir de la oficina a toda prisa… Inmediatamente Mai cerró la puerta de la oficina y se fue… Lin sacó su celular… _(Modo llamada xD)_

- Naru…

- Que sucede?

- Algo le pasó a Taniyama-san…

- Porque lo dices?

- Se fue muy alterada de aquí… casi corriendo…

- Te dijo hacia donde iba?

- A su apartamento…

- Hace cuanto se fue?

- Se acaba de ir…

- No te dijo nada mas?

- No, solo pregunto por ti y luego se fue…

- Esta bien…

- Que harás? Quieres que vaya por ella y la traiga a la oficina?

- No, yo salgó en camino hacia allá… puede que la vea cuando yo vaya de regreso en el camino…

- Esta bien… _(Fin del modo llamada)_

**6:00PM**

Inmediatamente después de que Naru cortara el teléfono se levantó del sofá de su apartamento donde estaba leyendo un libro y se puso su gabardina y bufanda… y salió rápidamente en dirección a la oficina… presentía que algo iba a pasar…

Mai salió de la oficina casi disparada en dirección hacia su apartamento, no se había percatado de que alguien la seguía en un auto… Su corazón estaba alterado y no pensaba con claridad… estaba muy perturbada… caminaba por la calle a paso ligero y chocaba con la gente, solo atinaba a hacer un reverencia, pedir disculpas y seguir corriendo… recordó que a una cuadra de ahí había un atajo que le evitaba tener que cruzar varias avenidas para llegar a su apartamento y considerando su estado actual quería llegar en ese preciso instante… por lo tanto se desvió y siguió caminando por ahí… Era una calle poco transitada que tenía un pequeño camino para peatones a un lado… como era casi de noche no se veía bien… Mai iba casi corriendo… y no se percató que el auto estaba en una esquina como si la estuviera esperando…

Naru ya llevaba caminando más de 10 minutos en dirección a la oficina, sabía perfectamente la ruta que Mai tomaba para ir a su apartamento… Volvía a ver a los lados en tiendas, parques para localizarla sin embargo no la encontraba, sabía que Mai era impulsiva y si estaba asustada como decía Lin le podía pasar cualquier cosa… De pronto vio como una joven a la distancia doblaba en la esquina, hacia una calle poco transitada… Naru reconocería que la joven era Mai desde kilómetros de distancia, por lo tanto apresuro el paso para alcanzarla y ver hacia donde se dirigía… tampoco quería hacer tan obvia su preocupación…

Mai seguía caminando por aquella calle, cuando escucho como aceleraba un auto… volvió a ver en la dirección de aquel sonido… y vio como un auto se dirigía a toda velocidad contra ella… no daba señal de querer detenerse… en ese momento su mente se puso en blanco simplemente abrió los ojos mientras le pasaban las imágenes de su pesadilla por la cabeza… El auto… era igual… a aquel que había visto… Naru quien es ese momento estaba llegando a la esquina donde había doblado Mai, vio como a 25mts a Mai en media vía, totalmente petrificada… y como un auto iba hacia ella a toda velocidad… sus sentidos reaccionaron y comenzó a correr en dirección a la joven, no quería que nada malo le pasará….

- Maldición…. –Dijo por lo bajo Naru mientras corría hacia donde estaba Mai… solo tenía segundos antes de que el automóvil la embistiera… -Mai! Que haces? Apartate! –Gritó Naru…

- Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! –Gritó Mai al escuchar la voz de Naru, entrar en sí y ver como el auto se acercaba… -Luego todo se volvió oscuro para la joven…

***+*+*+*+*Fin del Capitulo!*+*+*+*+***

**Holaaaa! Jajajaja… les gusto el cap? Llegara Naru a tiempo para salvar a Mai?, quien es Mutari y xq quiere vengarse de Naru? Será este el comienzo de los problemas para nuestros protagonistas? Mientras avanza el fic, mas dudas saldrán… pero todo a su debido tiempo… jajaja nos leemos pronto chicos! Muchas gracias a zcsk1997, Carmen15, enmails y bea por sus reviews, valoro mucho que les guste mi fic! Espero su apoyo hasta llegar al final!**

***+*AkyMei*+***


	6. Recuerdos

**Holaaaa! Adivinen quien volvió! Mas pronto de lo que esperaba, pero digamos que la inspiración hizo un buen trabajo esta semana jajajaja, los dejo con este cap, vienen aclaraciones de varias cosas… y una que otra duda nueva xD jajajaja… / Cada vez los dolores de cabeza de Mai se hacen más frecuentes, tendrá algo que ver con el ambiente a su alrededor?… Siente Mai que algo no anda bien?... Porque chantajean a Helena y su familia?... que prepara Mutari…. Eso y más en los próximos capítulos jajaja por el momento disfruten este! ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y REVIEWS!**

**Ni la trama de Ghost Hunt ni los personajes me pertenecen y esto no trae ninguna ganancia además de la aceptación y agrado del lector.**

Abcdefghijklmnñopqrstuvwxyz = Narración Normal

**Abcdefghijklmnñopqrstuvwxyz = Cambio de Escena, Flashback, Pensamientos y POV de los personajes**

_(Abcdefghijklmnñopqrstuvwxyz)= Intervenciones mías xD_

*******+++++*****Aky*****+++++*******

*******+++++*****Mei*****+++++*******

**Capitulo #6: Recuerdos**

**Flashback**

- Maldición…. –Dijo por lo bajo Naru mientras corría hacia donde estaba Mai… solo tenía segundos antes de que el automóvil la embistiera… -Mai! Que haces? Apártate! –Gritó Naru…

- Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! –Gritó Mai al escuchar la voz de Naru, entrar en sí y ver como el auto se acercaba… Luego todo se volvió oscuro para la joven…

**Fin del Flashback**

**Shibuya 6:20PM**

Varias personas que transitaban cerca de esa calle, escucharon un auto acelerar y luego vieron a un joven correr a toda prisa hacia el… una señora que estaba viendo la escena solo pudo taparse la boca de la impresión… Antes de que el auto golpeara de lleno a Mai, Naru se lanzó sobre ella cayendo ambos a un lado del camino encima de unos escombros de un edificio cercano que habían demolido… El auto siguió su marcha inmediatamente y doblo frenéticamente en la esquina… Varias personas se acercaron a los jóvenes que estaban quietos entre los escombros…

- Oh por Dios casi los matan.. –Dijo una mujer mientras se acercaba a los muchachos…-

- Pero ni siquiera frenaron… -Decía otra mujer…

En ese momento Naru comenzó a despertar… se golpeó un poco la cabeza al caer con Mai, pero no era nada grave… -Mai… Mai… me escuchas? Despierta… -Decía Naru mientras se sentaba y movía suavemente a la mujer que tenía en brazos… -Mai… despierta… maldición… -Decía por lo bajo…

- Naru… -Dijo Mai en un hilo de voz…

- … Estás bien? –Preguntó Naru después de un breve silencio… al escuchar la voz de Mai sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo…

- Yo… el auto! –Gritó Mai mientras se intentaba soltar del agarre de Naru… -Me iba a matar… estoy muerta verdad? –Gritaba Mai descontrolada… mientras se movía frenéticamente…

-Mai cálmate… -Dijo Naru sosteniendo a Mai antes de que saliera corriendo de ahí…

- Porque tiene que pasarme a mí… es el sueño… yo… yo… yo iba a morir!… Naru porque tengo que soñar… no quiero soñar nunca más!… -Gritaba histérica la mujer mientras golpeaba el pecho de Naru quien la tenía tomada de los brazos… -Yo estoy… estoy… muer….. –Dijo finalmente antes de desmayarse… La recostó hacia el…Después sacó su celular… - Lin… necesito que vengas a la avenida 3, a 500 metros de la oficina… si Mai y yo tuvimos un accidente… Yo estoy bien, ella se desmayó… Apresúrate…

**6:25PM**

Muchas de las personas que estaban observando la escena se habían ido, además de que no querían verse involucrados, el joven se negaba a cualquier tipo de intraversión de alguien… no dejaba que nadie tocara a la joven que estaba en sus regazos… Naru comenzó a examinar a Mai con la mirada, intentaba buscar alguna herida… le tocó la cabeza, la nuca con su mano… y no había nada, ni un rasguño… Al tomar uno de los brazos de la joven, sintió algo húmedo… y al verse la mano se dio cuenta de que era sangre, al revisar vio que Mai tenía una cortada en la parte baja de la espalda y otra en uno de sus brazos, probablemente por culpa de algunos vidrios que estaban por donde cayeron… pero no era nada que comprometiera su vida…

-Naru… como esta? –Dijo Lin mientras se acercaba al joven, apenas Naru lo llamo salió disparado de la oficina…

- Estaba muy alterada y se desmayó…. –Dijo secamente Naru mientras rompía un lado de la blusa que llevaba la joven y le vendaba la herida de su brazo… -No tiene heridas graves…

- Vamos al hospital? –Preguntó Lin

- No… vamos a la oficina…-Dijo Naru mientras se levantaba… - Abre la puerta de la camioneta yo voy con ella en los asientos de atrás…

- Sí… -Dijo el chino mientras hacía lo que Naru le indicaba, y este entraba con Mai en brazos a la camioneta… Naru recostó la cabeza de Mai en sus regazos… mientras le tocaba el cabello… tenía varias cosas que preguntarle… porque estaba hablando de un sueño… sería esa la razón por la que Mai estaba asustada… ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella… Lin sonrió mientras veía por el espejo como Naru acariciaba la cabeza de Mai…

**Parece que se llevó un buen susto –**Pensó Lin… mientras continuaba manejando a la oficina…

**Shibuya Physics Research 6:35PM**

Ya estaban en la oficina, Naru bajo con Mai de la camioneta y subió las gradas a la oficina… la joven seguía sin reaccionar… pero parecía dormida… Naru la llevó a una habitación que había en la oficina… y la recostó en la cama… le pidió a Lin vendas y alcohol para curarle las heridas que tenía… Luego Lin llegó a la habitación con lo que Naru le había pedido y salió cerrando la puerta dejando a Mai y Naru solos.

Naru agarró un poco de algodón y lo mojo en alcohol para desinfectar las heridas de Mai antes de vendarla… tuvo que recostarla de lado para desinfectar la herida del brazo… y luego la que tenía en la espalda… Mai emitió un pequeño quejido y se removió al sentir el ardor por el alcohol…

- … -Naru se mantenía en silencio mientras la vendaba… no le gustaba ser el la persona que provocará malestar en la joven _(si siempre fuera así ah pero no… el tiene que hacer todo difícil)_… Luego de terminar con las heridas… le puso las vendas y acostó boca arriba… no quería despertarla… se veía tranquila, pero cansada… la tapó con una manta que estaba a los pies de la cama… Luego se acercó un poco al rostro de la joven y con una de sus manos le acarició la cabeza… -Lo siento Mai….-Dijo el joven para después alejarse de la cama y salir de la habitación…

- Como esta? –Dijo Lin, quien estaba frente al ordenador, al ver a Naru salir del cuarto donde estaba Mai…

- Está descansando… -Dijo Naru mientras se iba a su escritorio y tomaba el teléfono…

_(Modo llamada activado xD)_

- Sí?-

- Yuo…

- Miraaa si es el niño Oliver!

- Necesito que vengas a mi oficina en seguida… -

- Que sucedió?

- Cuando llegues hablamos…

- Está bien, voy para allá…

_(Fin del modo llamada)_

- Que fue lo que pasó? –Le dijo Lin a Naru en el camino a la oficina se había mantenido en silencio, Naru estaba totalmente concentrado en Mai y Lin no quería interrumpir el momento.

- Cuando llegué Yuo les comentaré a ambos… -Dijo Naru viendo hacia la ventana… la culpa lo estaba embargando…

- Está bien… -Respondió el chino…

**7:30PM**

**-**Con permiso! –Dijo Yuo mientras había la puerta de la oficina…

- Pasa… -Dijo Naru quien se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala…

- El tráfico de aquí apesta… -Dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba en un sofá y ponía su bolso en la mesa del centro… -Que pasó? –Preguntó cambiando su expresión a una más seria…

- Recuerdas a mi asistente, de la que te comente el otro día en el café? –Dijo Naru…

- Si la niña vidente? –Respondió Yuo…

- Hoy intentaron matarla… -Dijo Naru frunciendo un poco su frente… no le gustaba el sabor de esas palabras en su boca…

- Como?, pero que le pasó? –Preguntó Yuo sorprendida… no se esperaba esa respuesta…

- Iba caminando por una avenida, y un auto aceleró cuando ella estaba frente a él… no frenó entonces supongo que no fue parte de un "accidente"… - Comentó Naru… Lin estaba a un lado de él… sorprendido al igual que Yuo…

- Nagu… Nayu… Naru? Así es verdad? –Preguntó Yuo ya que no se acordaba del apodo que le tenían a Naru… ganándose una mirada de muerte del joven por la broma en momentos tan serios… -Ya ya no me mires así no tengo buena memoria sabes… - Se disculpó Yuo… -Crees que tenga algo que ver con lo del sobre?

- No lo puedo asegurar… pero presiento que es así… -Respondió Naru…

- Que harás con ella? –Preguntó Yuo…

- Algo me dice que ella nuevamente sabía lo que iba a pasar… - Intervino Lin… -Recuerdas cuando te llamé, diciéndote que estaba muy nerviosa y asustada cuando salió de aquí antes del accidente? –Dijo el chino dirigiéndose a Naru…

- Puede que tengas razón… pero es mejor que hablen con ella primero antes de sacar conclusiones… -Interrumpió Yuo…

- Hay que esperar a que despierte… parece que el incidente la afecto… -Dijo Naru…

- Algo me había comentado Lin sobre un investigador? Cierto Lin? –Dijo Yuo volviendo su mirada al chino…

- S…si… -Respondió Lin…

- Porque no lo citan mañana para que venga… yo volveré temprano porque tengo que irme ya… así hablamos con el más claramente y le sacamos mas información… tal vez el sabe quien o quienes están buscando la forma de hacerte daño Oliver… ups perdón Naru… la costumbre es muy mala… -Dijo Yuo mientras se levantaba del sofá… -Naru me prestas a tu asistente para que me lleve al hotel?, pagué taxi para venir aquí y olvide traer mi cartera… -Dijo Yuo viendo con suplica a Naru… quien se levantó de donde estaba sentado soltando algo parecido un bufido de exasperación…

- Hagan lo que quieran… -Respondió el menor mientras abría la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Mai… -Lin, cita al investigador mañana a las 8AM aquí, el teléfono tiene que estar en el sobre que nos dio la última vez que vino… -Dijo cerrando la puerta, no sin antes escuchar a Yuo diciéndole a Lin que la tenía que llevarla a cenar… Esa mujer era imposible…

**9:30PM**

Naru estaba sentado en un sofá cerca de la cama donde se encontraba Mai… había buscado un libro y estaba leyendo, esperando alguna señal del despertar de la joven… Como una hora antes escuchó a Lin llegar, este había entrado al cuarto para decirle que ya había localizado al investigador, que llegaría mañana a la hora indicada… Luego el chino se fue, quedando él en el cuarto con Mai… En un momento se levantó para ver si Mai había despertado porque la pudo escuchar quejándose un poco… Le tocó la frente y se percató de que la joven tenía un poco de fiebre… Fue a la cocina y buscó un tazón grande, le hecho agua fría y se lo llevo a la habitación, ahí busco un paño pequeño para colocárselo en la frente… vio como la expresión de Mai se relajaba al sentir lo frío del paño… Sonrió para sus adentros… de verdad esa mujer lo tenía en otro mundo… pero no se podía permitir expresar sus sentimientos… podían hacerle algo más por ver que era una persona cercana a él… y si algo grave la pasará nunca se lo perdonaría no podía permitirse perder a alguien cercano nuevamente…

**Flashback – Hace 13 años….**

_(cuidado con los tiempos en esta parte xq se pueden enredar… siempre el tiempo va a ser después del último que se menciono, por ejemplo si pongo hace muchos años… y después va un año después… quiere decir que fue 1 año después de hace muchos años… xD)_

- Noll! No es justo… yo iba ganando? –Gritaba un niño delgado, de cabello negro y tez blanca…

- Siempre dices lo mismo Gene… cuando aceptaras que cuando te gano es justamente… -Respondía un niño muy parecido al otro… solo que con expresión más tranquila y seria…

- Le diré a la madre superiora que haces trampa… eso no es justo! –Decía Gene mientras se iba corriendo y se sentaba en una de las bancas del jardín donde estaban jugando… - Noll sonrío y se fue a donde estaba sentado el niño…

- Vamos no te pongas así es solo un juego… -Respondió Noll.. –Es solo un juego… -Decía tocándole la cabeza…

- No me trates como si tuviera 4 años… tengo siete sabes? S-I-E-T-E… -Recalcó el niño… -Oye Noll? –Decía mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de la cabeza y se recostaba a la banca… - Crees que algún día nos iremos de aquí? –Preguntó…

- No lo sé… porque no te gusta estar aquí? –Preguntaba interrogante Noll…

- No es eso… es solo que… me gustaría tener una familia… Poder decirle a alguien madre o padre… -Decía el niño en tono nostálgico… -Sería genial no?

- Creo que en eso tienes razón… pero es una pregunta que no puedo responder… porque ni yo mismo la sé Gene… -Dijo el niño levantándose de la banca… -Vamos que ya casi es hora de la cena… a que llegó a la cocina primero que tú… -Dijo el niño comenzando a correr…

- Ves siempre haces trampa! Pero esta vez te ganaré! –Dijo el otro niño mientras que corría detrás de su… hermano…

**1 año después…. **

- Niños les tengo buenas noticias… -Decía una mujer mayor sentada frente a un escritorio…

- Qué? –Decía un niño de aproximadamente 8 años quien estaba sentado al lado de otro de la misma edad…

- Encontramos una familia… que los quiere adoptar… -Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de felicidad… -Son de Inglaterra y los quieren adoptar a ambos… -Los niños no pudieron pronunciar palabra…

**Varios años después…. Edad de Gene y Noll 16 años…**

Noll y Gene ya eran adultos… ambos habían aprendido el idioma inglés a la perfección desde que la familia Davis los había adoptado… Luella y Martin, procuraron aprender japonés también para entender lo que sus hijos cuchicheaban…

- Madre… -Dijo Gene dirigiéndose a Luella… - Hay un caso en Japón que me gustaría ir a revisar…

- Porque no dejas que tu padre se encargue, en unos días el tiene que ir a Japón a revisar unos negocios… o dile a Oliver que te acompañe… -Dijo Luella mientras leía un libro…

- El caso es urgente y Noll está ocupado en sus cosas… -Respondió Gene…

- Dile a algún ayudante de tu padre que te acompañe… -Le dijo Luella al joven, volviendo su mirada azul hacia el…

- Esta bien… -Dijo resignado el joven…

- Cuando te vas? – Preguntó la mujer…

- Hoy en la tarde… -Respondió Gene…

- Si te digo que no vayas hasta la próxima semana o que te esperes a mañana no me harás caso verdad? –Preguntó la mujer mientras se quitaba los lentes y volvía a ver seriamente a su hijo…

- …. –Gene no respondió nada…

- Ja… ya lo sabía… no te preocupes… solo llámame cuando llegues allá Eugene…. Y dile a Oliver que baje… necesito hablar con él… -Dijo la mujer colocándose los lentes otra vez…

- Esta bien madre… -Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en la cabeza… -Gracias…

- Ve, cariño… te amo… -Dijo la mujer mientras sonreía… esos niños le habían dado muchas alegrías…

- Yo también… nos vemos mamá… -Dijo Gene mientras subía las gradas para bajar su maleta y decirle a Oliver que querían hablar con él…

**Una semana después de que Gene se fuera a Japón… **

- Luella Davis? –Dijo un hombre al otro lado de la línea…

- Con ella habla… en que le puedo servir? – Preguntó la mujer…

- Mi nombre es Tatsuno Hizaro, trabajo como investigador de la policía japonesa… Usted es la madre del joven Eugene Davis? –Preguntó el hombre…

- Si soy yo… porque la pregunta? –Dijo la mujer…

-Tengo información sobre su hijo… -Dijo el hombre…

- Información? No entiendo a que se refiere… Hable claro –Exigió la mujer…

- Su hijo murió señora… -Dijo el hombre secamente…

- Como? Es una mala broma verdad? –Gritó la mujer… Oliver estaba bajando las gradas cuando escuchó el gritó de su madre… inmediatamente bajo corriendo y se fue a donde estaba ella….

- Alguien lo atropelló… pero desaparecieron el cuerpo y no lo hemos encontrado… -Dijo el hombre al teléfono… Luella solo se coloco una de sus manos en la boca… y respiró hondamente mientras colocaba el teléfono en su sitio…

- Madre que sucede? –Preguntó Oliver preocupado por la actitud de su madre… ella se veía como en otro mundo…

- Tu hermano… Eugene… -Decía la mujer…

- Que pasa con él? –Preguntaba desesperado Noll…

- Esta muerto…. –Dijo Luella mientras se ponía las manos en su rostro y lloraba… Naru no pudo decir nada… su tiempo se detuvo….

**Fin del Flashback –Tiempo Real**

En el rostro de Naru se formó una leve sonrisa al recordar las cosas que habían vivido con su hermano… Habían pasado varios meses desde que el desapareció y aún no daban con el cadáver del joven… La mujer que presuntamente lo había asesinado no hablaba…. Naru no la conocía personalmente, prefería no hacerlo y buscar a su hermano por su cuenta… Por eso vino a Japón… Recordó las palabras de su madre cuando solo un día después de la noticia lo vio salir de su casa con una maleta….

**Flashback**

-Oliver a donde crees que vas? –Dijo Luella al ver que su hijo iba bajando las gradas con una maleta en sus manos…

- A Japón… -Respondió secamente el muchacho…

- Pero que harás allá… Oliver que pasa si andan detrás de ustedes y algo te sucede… Me moriría del dolor si algo llegara a pasarte a ti también… -Decía la mujer mientras intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su hijo… -Oliver me estas escuchando?

- Prefieres que me quede cruzado de brazos como los demás esperando que un milagro haga que el cuerpo de mi hermano aparezca… -Le dijo el joven a Luella, mientras le devolvía una mirada seria y decidida… Luella se dio cuenta de que no había forma de hacer entrar a su hijo en razón…

- Ya hablaste con tu padre? –Dijo la mujer un poco resignada…

- No… -Respondió Noll…

- Oliver piensas que puedes irte, así.. Sin más… -Dijo un hombre alto, un poco robusto y de semblante serio, mientras que le colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de Luella…

- No les estoy pidiendo permiso para irme… -Dijo Noll volviendo a ver al hombre…

- Oliver, siempre fuiste más impulsivo que Eugene en muchas cosas, pero esta vez necesito que pienses, y si tu madre tiene razón… que pasa si te intentar atacar a ti... – Dijo Martin viendo severamente al joven….

- Siempre he hecho lo que ustedes me han dicho, pero por esta vez… y por mi hermano… Tengo que ir… -Dijo Noll girándose para quedar totalmente frente a ellos… Lo entienden?

- Luella, no lo podemos detener…. –Dijo Martin volviéndose hacia la mujer que estaba con la mirada baja…

- Lo sé, cariño lo sé… -Respondió la mujer… -Oliver puedo al menos pedirte algo…? –Dijo dirigiéndose al joven frente a ella… A lo que él respondió asintiendo con la cabeza… -Quiero que alguien más vaya contigo… Alguien de confianza para la familia…

- Ya había pensado en que ibas a pedir eso Luella… -Respondió Martin -Por eso me adelante hable con Lin y el aceptó ir con Noll… dentro de una semana irá Yuo hacia allá también…

-No me puedo negar verdad? –Dijo Noll, dándole la espalda a sus padres…

- Ya sabes la respuesta a eso… -Dijo Martin... –Lin está en el auto… ve….

- Oliver ven acá… -Dijo Luella mientras le extendía la mano y se dirigía hacia el… -Cuídate por favor… No te atrevas a dejarnos solos a tu padre y a mí… Te amo hijo…. –Dijo dándole un beso en la frente…

- Nos vemos…. –Dijo Naru mientras sonreía débilmente y tomaba su maleta para salir de la casa donde había vivido tantos años… Aquí comenzaba su búsqueda de la verdad….

**Fin del Flashback**

Naru sintió un poco de nostalgia al recordar a su madre… Mai por alguna extraña razón se parecía a ella… Alegre, decidida y firme… pero siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro… o al menos cuando no se enojaba… Si en realidad se parecían mucho no lo podía negar…

**8AM**

Lin llegó del hotel y cuido a Mai hasta que Naru volviera, el joven se había dormido un poco en la madrugada en el sofá donde leía el libro, estaba agotado tenía varios días de no dormir… y el cansancio le gano… igualmente ya estaba más tranquilo porque Mai estaba dormida y ya no tenía fiebre por lo que se permitió darse un respiro… Cuando Lin llegó se fue al hotel a darse un baño y volver para cuando el investigador llegará…

**8:10AM**

- Lin abre la puerta… -Dijo Naru mientras se sentaba en su escritorio… -Debe ser Yuo…

- Sí… -Dijo el chino…

- Holaaaa holaaa! –Dijo la mujer mientras hacía toda una mímica para dar los buenos días…

- Hisao-san, silencio… Taniyama-san está dormida aún… -Dijo Lin mientras se sentaba frente a su ordenador…

- Ups, perdón… pero que sueño más pesado tiene esa jovencita… definitivamente la tuvo que dejar afectada lo que le paso… -Naru no pudo evitar volver a ver de mala manera a la china por su comentario… -Uy… ya no me mires así… siento el comentario… - A qué hora llega el investigador? –Preguntó la mujer cambiando de tema…

- Lo citamos para que llegará a las 8AM…. – Respondió Lin…

-TOC TOC… -Se escuchó a alguien tocar…

- Oh, debe ser él… yo abro… -Dijo Yuo levantándose del sofá donde se había sentado… -Hola… dijo amablemente la china al hombre que estaba al otro lado de la puerta…

- Usted es? –Dijo el hombre mientras veía a la mujer de arriba abajo… era una mujer hermosa y el hombre no pudo evitar observarla….

- Me llamó Yuo Hisao… -Dijo la china estrechándole la mano…

- Tatsuno Hizaro para servirle señorita… -Dijo el hombre estrechándole la mano también…

- Jajajaja tenía tiempo de que no escucha esa palabra dirigida hacia mí… gracias… pase por favor… -Dijo Yuo mientras daba espacio para que el hombre pasara…

- Buenos Días, señor Davis y…. –Dijo el nombre dirigiéndose primero al menor y luego al mayor…

- Koujo Lin… -Dijo el chino mientras le daba la espalda al hombre y se iba a sentar… Por alguna extraña razón luego de que le hizo el comentario a Yuo, a Lin le cayó extremadamente mal el hombre…

-Estoy a sus ordenes… en que les puedo servir… -Dijo el investigador ignorando el medio desplante de Lin…

- Usted tiene alguna documentación referente al caso de Eugene? –Dijo Naru mientras colocaba sus manos en el escritorio…

- Sí… toda la tengo guardada… a que se debe la pregunta? –Dijo Hizaro interrogante…

- Quiero que me la entregué…. –Dijo Naru…

**SPR - Habitación de Mai 8:10AM**

Mai estuvo profundamente toda la noche… y luego de la poca fiebre que tuvo… su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar…

-Mmm… -Se estiró Mai mientras que el Sol entraba por la habitación donde estaba… -Donde estoy? –Se preguntó la chica mientras se frotaba los ojos y se ponía las manos en la cabeza… -Esta se parece a la habitación que está en la oficina… pero… el accidente! –Mai se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se fue a revisar al espejo… sentía un dolor agudo en la espalda y uno de sus brazos… Tuvo que poner una mano en su boca para no lanzar un grito… se había cortado en ambos lugares… y por lo visto alguien la había vendado… _(Todo lo que esté en negrita en esta parte es lo que Mai estaba escuchando)…._

**Holaaaa holaaa! –**Mai escuchó la voz de una mujer afuera… por lo que se apartó del espejo y se fue hacia la puerta de la habitación, no cabía duda estaba en la oficina de SPR…

**Yuo, silencio… Taniyama-san está dormida aún… **-Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso… -Dijo Mai para sí misma mientras se apoyaba en la puerta para poder escuchar lo que hablaban…  
><strong>Ups, perdón… pero que sueño más pesado tiene esa jovencita… definitivamente la tuvo que dejar afectada lo que le paso… <strong>-A Mai se le formo una vena en su frente… quien era esa mujer y quien se creía para hablar de ella como si la conociera de toda la vida… Además porque sabía lo que había pasado **-Uy… ya no me mires así… siento el comentario…** - A quien le estará diciendo eso? –Se preguntó Mai mientras seguía con su oreja pegada a la puerta…. Pudo escuchar a la mujer preguntar algo más, pero no logro entender e igualmente paso con la respuesta de la voz que reconoció como la del chino…

**-TOC TOC…** -Escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de la oficina…

**- Oh, debe ser él… yo abro… **- Escuchó nuevamente la voz de la mujer… - Mai perdió el hilo de la conversación, la habitación donde se encontraba estaba después de la oficina de Lin y la sala estaba al otro lado por lo que se le dificultaba bastante escuchar con claridad lo que decía…. Por lo que abrió un poco la puerta para ver si lograba escuchar u observar algo… tenía mucha curiosidad y eso la había hecho olvidarse al menos en ese instante del encuentro cercano a la muerte que había experimentado varias horas atrás…

**SPR –Sala 8:15AM**

_(Recuerden que Mai está escuchando desde la habitación, y como abrió un poco la puerta, ya puede escuchar todo lo que los demás dicen desde la sala)_

- Usted tiene alguna documentación referente al caso de Eugene? –Dijo Naru mientras colocaba sus manos en el escritorio…

- Sí… toda la tengo guardada… a que se debe la pregunta? –Dijo Hizaro interrogante…

- Quiero que me la entregué…. –Dijo Naru…

- Y eso con que motivo? –Dijo el hombre sin dejarse amedrentar por el tono intimidador del joven….

- Porque son asuntos que a usted no le conciernen… -Dijo seguro Naru…

- Recuerda que cuando el joven Eugene murió y despareció, la persona que llamó para comunicárselo a su señora madre fui yo… Así que no me venga a decir a estas alturas del caso que no me concierne joven… -Dijo el hombre un poco molesto pero sin perder la calma…

- Entonces deme una buena razón para que no hayan encontrado el cuerpo? –Sentenció Naru al investigador…

- Japón es grande… solo tenemos pistas pero estamos a punto de encontrarlo… -Respondió el hombre…

- Con este ya son 4 meses desde que desapareció… No tengo duda de que la rama de investigación donde usted se encuentra no es muy competente… pero ya que no me puede ceder el caso en su totalidad y quedarse por fuera… Quiero todos y cada uno de los documentos que puedan tener información… no quiero ningún tipo de fuga o faltante no me haga llegar a medidas extremas para obtenerlos… Usted sabe perfectamente que tengo derechos sobre esos registros… -Dijo Naru totalmente serio y claramente al hombre que estaba en el sofá frente a él… - Entendido?

- Como usted guste… pero no diga que no se lo advertí… recuerde lo que le dije cuando vine la última vez… -Dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba de su asiento… Mañana le envió los documentos que mi personal y yo tenemos… Que pasen buen día… -Recalcó el hombre al salir de la oficina…

Mai desde la habitación estaba perpleja… Muerte… Desaparición… Naru amenazando casi literalmente a un hombre… no eso no era posible debía estar soñando… entonces prefirió cerrar la puerta y sentarse en la cama… tenía que tranquilizarse antes de que alguno llegará a ver si había despertado…

Naru escuchó como se cerraba una puerta, parecía que el sonido venía de la habitación donde estaba Mai, por la oficina de Lin… Supuso que había sido Mai que ya había despertado, pero prefirió no ser tan evidente… ya que probablemente ella también había escuchado parte de la conversación con Hizaro…

**9:00AM**

Yuo estaba hablando con Naru sobre su forma de hablar a las personas por lo acontecido con Hizaro, a lo que Naru solo respondía con malos gestos, el ceño fruncido acompañados de varios suspiros… Yuo tenía la capacidad de sacar de quicio a cualquiera… Naru recordaba que pasaba exactamente lo mismo cuando ella iba de visita con sus padres a su casa… Desde niña tenía esa habilidad para darle mala vida… pero eso solo pasaba con el… ya que Eugene al ser más tranquilo optaba por ignorarla y seguir con sus asuntos… Él también era tranquilo pero a veces se le hacía imposible dejar de lado los comentarios exasperantes y tontos de la mujer…

-Yuo, no tienes nada que hacer? –Dijo Naru mientras se apoyaba en una de sus manos…

- Algo me dice que quieres que me vaya? –Dijo Yuo mientras se sentaba cómodamente en el sofá después de desacomodar todos los libros del estante de Naru…

- Reconozco que eres una mujer muy perceptiva… -Dijo Naru con una media sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro…

- Eres un grosero… mejor me voy ya antes de que me hagas otro desplante… -Dijo la mujer fingiendo ofensa en su tono de voz…

- Buenos Días… -Dijo Mai mientras se asomaba por la entrada de la oficina de Lin… recién había salido de darse una ducha y cambiarse las vendas con unas que encontró en un botiquín en el baño…

- Buenos Días –Dijo el chino mirando de reojo a Naru y a Yuo…

- Buenos Días… ammm como te llamas? –Dijo Yuo amablemente… Mai al escuchar a la mujer hablando volvió su mirada hacía ella y se quedo estática… era la persona que había visto con Naru en el café de Shibuya…

- Ella es Taniyama Mai… mi asistente… -Dijo Naru al ver que Mai no reacciono a la pregunta de la mujer… -Mai ella es Hisao Yuo una vieja conocida…

- Hola… mucho gusto Mai… no importa que te llame así verdad?... Naru, después hablaremos lo de "vieja conocida" -Dijo Yuo amablemente tendiéndole la mano a Mai, mientras veía de mala forma a Naru, el sabía cómo dar golpes bajos…

- Yo… no… hola… -Dijo Mai mientras estaba ida viendo el rostro de la mujer… Definitivamente era hermosa y no tenía nada que envidiarle a muchas de las mujeres que conocía… con razón Naru… -Este… yo Naru quiero irme a mi casa… -Dijo Mai mientras soltaba la mano de la china…

- Yo ya me voy Nol… Naru… nos vemos luego… -Dijo Yuo despidiéndose de Naru… -Adiós Mai, mucho gusto y espero verte pronto… Nos vemos luego también Koujo-kun… -Dijo la china cerrándole un ojo a Lin para luego salir de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí… Lin se puso un poco sonrojado pero nadie lo noto…

- Mai tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso ayer… -Dijo Naru volviendo su vista a Mai, quien estaba con la mirada baja y las manos cruzadas en su espalda… parecía una niña pequeña cuando era regañada…

- Estoy muy cansada… han pasado muchas cosas y prefiero descansar… hablaremos mañana está bien? Por favor… -Dijo Mai viendo a Naru con una mirada de suplica…

- Como quieras… -Dijo Naru en el mismo tono de siempre… no se pudo negar a la mirada de Mai…

- Bueno entonces me voy… hasta mañana… -Dijo Mai mientras se encaminaba a la puerta de la oficina… Lin se acercó a Naru y le susurró algo en el oído…

- Mai… -Dijo Naru llamando a la joven…

- Sí? –Respondió Mai…

- Espérame abajo te llevo a tu apartamento… -Dijo Naru mientras se levantaba de su escritorio…

- Pero no… yo… -Dijo Mai pero se vio interrumpida por la mirada de Naru que le indicaba que no le estaba pidiendo permiso… que era una orden… -Esta bien… -Respondió Mai derrotada… -Te espero abajo… -Dijo la joven saliendo y cerrando la puerta de la oficina…

- Una forma muy sútil de decirle no crees? –Le dijo Lin a Naru…

- No digas tonterías… -Respondió Naru…

- Igualmente parece que si te preocupa el bienestar de Taniyama-san… apenas te dije que le podía pasar algo en el camino a su apartamento aceptaste llevarla… -Dijo Lin viendo como Naru empezaba a fruncir el ceño nuevamente… últimamente el menor andaba de muy mal humor…

- Lin, sigue con tu trabajo… y no te metas en lo que no te incumbe… -Respondió seriamente Naru…

- Como quieras… -Le respondió Lin… Mientras veía como Naru se ponía su gabardina _(si gabardina a las 9 de la mañana, Naru está loco… jajaja)_ y salía de la oficina… cerrando con un ligero portazo… -Pero al final… no lo negó… -Se dijo para sí mismo Lin, mientras se formaba en su rostro una leve sonrisa de satisfacción… y se sentaba frente a su habitual ordenador…

Mai estaba afuera de la oficina esperando a Naru al lado del coche… Digamos que el hecho de que Naru se ofreciera para llevarla a su apartamento la había tomado totalmente desprevenida y ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de negarse, sabía que si Naru decía algo… al menos en la mayoría de las oportunidades se hacía tal y como el lo indicará…. Naru ya había salido de la oficina y estaba bajando las gradas… hacía el auto…

- Sube Mai… -Dijo Naru mientras pasaba frente a ella para abrir la puerta del conductor y entrar… Mai se quedo estática frente al auto… Naru tuvo que pitar para que reaccionara…

- Eh… sí... perdón… -Dijo la joven mientras abría la puerta del acompañante y entraba…

- Ponte el cinturón… -Le indicó Naru a la muchacha… que se notaba que estaba incomoda por la situación en la que estaba…

- Sí… -Respondió secamente Mai… la joven comenzó a indagar en sus pensamientos… habían pasado muchas cosas… y de pronto se le vino a sus recuerdos la imagen del auto… ella muriendo en media vía… se le escalofrío la piel al pensar en la sangre que se esparcía por la calle… sangre de ella… luego pasaron las imágenes del auto de ayer… y su mente se despejó en su totalidad… era el mismo auto… no era solo un sueño… De pronto le dio un dolor de cabeza muy agudo y se colocó una de sus manos tratando de minimizar el dolor…

- Estas bien? –Dijo Naru mirando de reojo a la joven mientras que conducía… -Mai?

- Si… solo me duele la cabeza no es nada… -Respondió…

-…. -Naru se mantuvo en silencio pudo notar como Mai después de decirle que no era nada… empezó a temblar levemente… Prefirió no preguntar nuevamente y siguió manejando… -Mai ya llegamos… -Le dijo mientras estacionaba el auto frente a la entrada del apartamento de Mai… Salió del auto, dio la vuelta por el frente y se quedo esperando a que Mai saliera… La joven estaba aun en el asiento… con una de sus manos en la frente… con mucha dificultad abrió la puerta para salir… Naru vio como estaba perdiendo el conocimiento cuando salió del auto y se encamino para agarrarla antes de que cayera al suelo…

- Mai? –Dijo el joven mientras mantenía a Mai tomada de los hombros… Mai tenía una de sus mano en la cabeza y apretaba fuertemente los ojos… -Mai? –Volvió a llamarla Naru sin resultados… -Mai? Me escuchas… que te pasa? –Dijo moviéndola un poco para que reaccionara…

- Naru… el sueño… ayer… yo soñé que iba a morir… -Dijo Mai tan quedito que Naru tuvo que acercarse para poder escucharla… - Ese auto… yo lo ví… er…era el mismo… y yo… yo… Naru… -Dijo Mai mientras empezaba a sollozar… -Naru, de no ser por ti… estar... estaría… muerta…

-… -Naru se mantuvo en silencio mientras veía como lloraba la joven… no sabía que decirle… pero una reacción de Mai lo tomo desprevenido…

- Tengo mucho miedo… -Dijo Mai, para después soltarse del agarre de Naru y abrazarlo por la cintura, hundiendo su cara en el pecho del joven… y tomando su gabardina en las manos… Naru se quedo estático… lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa esa reacción… y nuevamente no sabía qué hacer… de pronto se le vinieron recuerdos de sus años de infancia junto a Gene y Yuo… cuando salieron de aquel hogar de huérfanos… cuando llegaron a su nueva casa… Cuando se dio cuenta, aún sin saber porque, tenía a Mai rodeada con sus brazos… estrechando el abrazo que la joven le había dado…

- Tranquila… prometo que no te pasará nada… No tienes que tener miedo… -Esas palabras salieron de la boca de Naru automáticamente… cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era tarde…

- Pero y ese sueño… las amenazas… Naru no se qué pasa… y no quiero ver a la gente que quiero sufrir por mi culpa… -Naru se sorprendió por lo que dijo Mai… aun a pesar de que casi muere atropellada, no pensaba en ella, pensaba en el sufrimiento que ocasionaría a los demás si algo le pasaba…

- Nada va a pasar… tranquila… -Dijo mientras estrechaba un poco más el abrazo, la mujer que tenía frente a él era increíble…

-Naru… qu… quiero que veas…algo… -Dijo la joven un poco más tranquila, que Naru respondiera de esa forma le había dado un sentimiento de paz extraño, casi instantáneo… mientras se soltaba del agarre del joven un poco sonrojada…

- Que és? –Dijo Naru mientras volvía la mirada hacia otro lado también levemente sonrojado…

- Fue… algo que me en…encontré hace varios días en mi apartamento… Recuerdas…cuando llamé a la oficina para avisar que no… m…me sentía bien?

- Sí… -Respondió el menor…

- Ven… -Dijo Mai mientras caminaba a la entrada de su apartamento… Naru la siguió en silencio… Mai abrió la puerta de su apartamento y le indicó a Naru que se sentara mientras iba a buscar lo que le había dicho… Naru no pudo evitar observar el lugar donde vivía Mai, era pequeño… casi nada comparado con los lujos a los que él estaba acostumbrado… pero era acogedor… a pesar de vivir sola y que nadie le podía ayudar en la limpieza, la mantenía ordenada… Naru no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en una foto que había en una pared, era una niña con un hombre y una mujer… la niña sonreía y esa sonrisa le recordó a Mai… si esa era ella, esos debieron ser sus padres… Recordó cuando en el caso de Urado; Mai les contó a los demás que era huérfana de padre y madre… pero a pesar de eso nunca en lo que tenía de conocerla la había escuchado quejándose de su suerte… Una pequeña sonrisa se reflejo en el rostro de Naru, pero se borró al escuchar a Mai quien ya estaba llegando con una caja…

- Bien… mira… -Dijo Mai mientras sacaba una muñeca de la caja y se la enseñaba a Naru… _(Imaginen la escena es un sillón de los largos, Naru sentado en un extremo, la caja que traía Mai en el medio y Mai en el otro extremo) _Naru volvió a ver la muñeca, luego a Mai y levantó una ceja… no entendía porque Mai le enseñaba eso…

- Y esto? –Dijo Naru interrogando a la joven…

- Como lo digo para que no suene extraño… -Dijo Mai levantándose de su asiento mientras iba hacía la fotografía que estaba viendo Naru… -Ellos eran mis padres… papá murió cuando yo era pequeña, no me acuerdo muy bien de él… Mamá estuvo varios años conmigo pero el dolor de perder a papá le fue ganando y se consumió su vida hasta que se la llevó… -Contaba Mai mientras Naru la seguía con la mirada en silencio… -Recuerdo que mamá me había contado sobre una muñeca que ella tuvo desde que era niña… poco antes de que morir me dijo donde la tenía guardada… Cuando murió sus cenizas fueron lanzadas al mar, como habían hecho con mi padre, y busque ayuda para poder hacer un pequeño cofre donde podía poner las cosas que pertenecieron a ella… estaba pequeña pero recuerdo que puse una foto de ella y papá… una mía y esa muñeca… como es de porcelana no se daña con el tiempo, entonces la puse en el cofre y lo lleve a un cementerio… Ahí una señora que conocía a mi madre, me ayudo para pagar una fosa pequeña y metí el cofre ahí… eso fue hace 9 años o más… -Mientras Mai lo contaba se veía en su rostro que amaba a sus padres… y que aunque lo disimulara muy bien sentía dolor por no tenerlos cerca… Naru si lo había notado… -Ese día que llame a la oficina me encontré esa muñeca al lado de la ventana en esa pared –Dijo señalando la pared que estaba tras ellos… Es igual a la muñeca que había puesto en el cofre con las cosas de mamá…

- Como sabes que no es la muñeca de tu madre en vez de una réplica? –Preguntó Naru mientras observaba la muñeca en sus manos….

- No lo sé… simplemente donde la vi… La bajé de donde estaba y la puse en esta caja que está en mi cuarto junto con otras cosas que tengo de mis padres… Mira –Dijo Mai mientras se acercaba nuevamente a la caja y buscaba algo… -Esta es una foto de mi mamá… con la muñeca… -Naru tomó la foto y sí Mai tenía razón la muñeca era idéntica a la que tenía en sus manos… -Además hace unos días me encontré la muñeca fuera de la caja, en la cocina…. –Dijo Mai mientras tomaba la foto de las manos de Naru y la volvía a ver con ternura…

- Porque no me habías contado nada? –Preguntó Naru… -Me parece haberte dicho que cada vez que pasará algo me lo tenías que contar con detalles Mai… -Continuo Naru haciendo que Mai se sobresaltara al escuchar la ultima parte…

- Yo… si lo siento, pensé que era algo sin importancia… -Dijo Mai bajando la cabeza…

- Me llevaré la muñeca… -Dijo Naru mientras la ponía en la mesa del centro de la pequeña sala… -Quiero que me digas que fue lo que pasó ayer? –Enfatizo Naru volviendo su mirada hacía Mai…

- Ayer… mi sueño… púes… -Y así Mai comenzó a contarle a Naru el sueño que había tenido… le dijo que una voz le advertía siempre que ya era tarde, y que por desobedecerlo iban a pasar cosas malas…

- Mai acompáñame… -Dijo Naru mientras tomaba la muñeca de la mesa donde la había puesto y se levantaba para dirigirse a la puerta…

- A donde vamos? –Preguntó Mai…

- Al cementerio… -Respondió Naru mientras abría la puerta y dejaba a Mai atónita al lado de la caja con las cosas de sus padres… sin decir nada la joven fue y dejo la caja a donde estaba y se apresuró para salir de su apartamento… lo cerró con llave y se subió al coche donde Naru ya la esperaba….

**Cementerio General de Shibuya 12:30PM**

Mai y Naru llevaban rato caminando entre el cementerio… era un lugar frío y solitario… A Mai nunca le había gustado… y a Naru digamos que le era indiferente hasta el punto en que lo hacía recordar que no había logrado dar con el paradero del cadáver de su hermano…

- Es aquí… -Dijo Mai mientras se detenía delante de unas fosas cerradas con tapa… Mai empezó a buscar algo en sus bolsas… y sacó una llave de ella… -Esta es la llave que la abre, siempre la ando conmigo… -Dijo mientras abría la tapa donde estaba… y efectivamente ahí estaba un cofre de tamaño medio… cerrado con seguro…

- Solo tienes esa llave? –Preguntó Naru…

-Sí, el cofre no tiene llave… solo la tapa para cerrar la fosa… -Respondió Mai…

- Puedo? –Dijo Naru mientras extendía las manos para sacar el cofre de la fosa… Pero no sin antes pedir el permiso de Mai, para ese tipo de asuntos personales Naru tenía mucho respeto…

- Sí… no hay problema… -Respondió Mai, mientras que se hacía a un lado para que Naru sacara el cofre… El joven lo saco y lo puso en una especie de mesa que había cerca, Mai solo pudo ver con nostalgia aquello que había guardado hace tantos años…

- Ábrelo Mai… -Dijo Naru mientras se corría para darle paso a la joven…

- Eh… sí… -Dijo la muchacha mientras se acercaba, tomo el cofre con delicadeza y coloco una mano arriba de él… definitivamente le causaba mucha nostalgia… puso una mano abajo y lo abrió… cuando lo abrió la sangre se fue de su rostro… La muñeca que creía haber guardado en ese cofre no estaba… Mai se quedó sin aliento… -La… la… mu…muñeca… Naru la… muñeca no está… -Dijo la joven aun en shock…

- Mai alguna vez le diste esa llave a alguien más? –Preguntó Naru…

- No… la llave después… de que guarde el cofre acá… siempre estuvo…conmigo… -Dijo Mai mientras que un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte la golpeaba… -Agh mi cabeza…

- Mai… Mai… -Dijo Naru al ver que la joven se ponía una mano en su cien y cerraba los ojos… -Mai? –Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta… de pronto Mai abrió los ojos y Naru vio como estos pasaban a ser de un color más claro que el que ella tenía… como si estuviera inconsciente con los ojos abiertos… _(Esta parte es la descripción de las cosas que Mai está viendo mientras está "inconsciente")…. _Muchas imágenes llegaron de golpe… vio la muñeca de su madre… como tenía un pequeño agujero en la espalda… vio un avión…. Luego la oficina de SPR con unos muebles apilados en la puerta… vio a tres hombres, el mismo auto que casi la mata… un lago… mucha agua… y luego todo se volvió negro… En ese momento Mai volvió en sí… y vio como Naru estaba sacudiéndola para que reaccionara… -Mai?... Mai me escuchas? –Decía Naru bastante intranquilo…

- Naru… si… yo… la… trae la muñeca… tráela… -Dijo Mai mientras que tomaba a Naru por los brazos… -Trae la muñeca… -Naru al principio no reacciono pensó que Mai estaba delirando, pero al ver como lo tomaba por los brazos con tanta desesperación en su mirada accedió y se apresuró a ir al auto por la muñeca… Mai se puso una mano en la cabeza y se sentó recostada a una pared al lado de donde estaban… su cabeza daba vueltas y apenas podía mantenerse consiente… Más o menos 5 minutos después Naru llego con la muñeca en sus manos… al ver a Mai sentada en el suelo se aproximó a ella rápidamente…

- Mai? –Dijo el joven preocupado…

- Donde esta? –Dijo Mai levantando su mirada hacía el joven…

- Toma… -Dijo Naru mientras le daba la muñeca a Mai… Ella comenzó a buscar algo en la muñeca, Naru no entendía que pasaba… de pronto Mai tocó una parte de la espalda de la muñeca y se detuvo en seco… Empezó a quitarle el vestido de la muñeca desesperadamente y comenzó a llorar… si Naru estaba preocupado… ahora no entendía nada… Mai lloraba y buscaba algo que el no lograba entender en la muñeca… y Mai se detuvo nuevamente… Naru vio como al correr su mano… se veía un pequeño agujero en la muñeca… era como del tamaño de un grano de maíz… en ese momento Naru entendió lo que pasaba…

- No… no puede ser… -Dijo Mai mientras se tomaba otra vez la cabeza y cerraba los ojos… -Naru acabo de ver esto en un sueño… -Dijo Mai volviendo a ver a Naru… -Explícame qué demonios pasa? No entiendo… porque.. Porque la muñeca de mi madre tiene algo adentro… vamos dime Naru! Quiero una respue…. –Gritó para después desmayarse y quedar apoyada en la pared… Naru estaba atónito… estaban vigilando a Mai… tenían que irse de ahí de inmediato… dejó a Mai sentada donde estaba y agarró la llave que aun la joven tenía en las manos… cerró el cofre lo metió en la fosa y la cerró… volvió a donde estaba Mai y la levantó del suelo… la recostó en su pecho tomándola de la espalda y las piernas, y con la muñeca en una de sus manos salieron a toda prisa del cementerio…

**-Maldición si esa muñeca tiene algún sensor o micrófono tienen que saber cuando Mai entra o sale de su apartamento… y usaron la muñeca de su madre porque sabían que Mai no la iba a desechar… Maldita sea… están tras ella… **-Pensaba Naru mientras que conducía a toda prisa…. –**Deben de tener el apartamento de Mai vigilado, no es un lugar seguro para ella...** _(Modo llamada)_

-Lin…

- Dime…

-Me llevó a Mai al hotel, necesito que llegues allá para que recojas algo…

- Algo más le pasó a Taniyama-san?

- Se desmayó, pero creo que está bien… nos vemos allá… _(Fin modo llamada)_

**-Que más habrá visto Mai… tengo que hablar con ella… **-Seguía pensando Naru… de pronto vio como Mai comenzaba a reaccionar en el asiento del acompañante…

- Ugh que me pasó? –Dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza… -Me duele mucho la cabeza…

- Te desmayaste… lo recuerdas? –Dijo Naru mientras seguía conduciendo…

- Un poco… donde está la muñeca? –Dijo Mai viendo de reojo a Naru…

- Esta en la guantera… -Respondió Naru… Mai se dispuso a buscar la muñeca, cuando la sacó, la tomó en sus manos… y la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho… comenzando a sollozar… Naru simplemente miro de reojo y continúo conduciendo en silencio hasta que llegaron al hotel…

**Hotel Shibuya 2:00PM**

Naru estacionó el auto en el parqueo del hotel, se bajó y espero a Mai quien estaba apenas quitándose el cinturón, la joven se veía deprimida, parece que saber que estuvo vigilada y que usaron un recuerdo de su madre la había afectado bastante. La joven salió del auto y cerró la puerta…

- Naru dónde estamos? –Preguntó Mai, como iba en sus propios pensamientos no se percató que no iban hacia el apartamento nuevamente y cuando se bajó del auto se dio cuenta…

- En el hotel donde me hospedo… -Respondió Naru mientras comenzaba a caminar…

- Pe… Pero pensé que me ibas a llevar a mi apartamento… -Argumento Mai mientras intentaba alcanzar a Naru…

- Pues no es así… -Dijo el muchacho mientras seguía caminando… Mai estaba muy sorprendida con la situación no se esperaba que Naru se la llevara a el hotel donde el estaba…

- Pero Naru, quiero ir a mi casa… -Dijo Mai mientras seguía caminando detrás de Naru con la muñeca en sus manos… -No puedes obligarme a quedarme aquí… -Al decir eso Naru dejo de caminar y dio la vuelta, bajo un poco a la altura de Mai, mientras esta lo miraba sorprendida…

- Escúchame bien Mai… Tu casa no es un lugar seguro, probablemente la persona que saco la muñeca de tu madre te ha estado vigilando, recuerda lo que pasó ayer… acaso crees que fue solo un accidente?... –Dijo el joven severamente dejando a Mai sin palabras… a la joven le dolió que le recordara que casi pierde la vida… Así que solo bajó su mirada y siguió caminando dejando a Naru atrás… A Naru le incomodo hablarle de esa forma, pero sabía que no había otra manera de hacerla entrar en razón, su vida corría peligro… de eso Naru no tenía duda… la querían destrozar a ella para que el perdiera algo más… y no lo permitiría… La muchacha iba cabizbaja hacia la recepción del hotel… cuando llegó al frente se detuvo para esperar a Naru…

- Buenas Tardes, Bienvenida al Hotel Shibuya, en que le puedo servir? –Dijo una mujer que estaba en la recepción….

- Buenas… -Respondió Mai viendo como Naru llegaba…

- La llave del apartamento 47 por favor… - Dijo Naru al llegar a la recepción…

- Enseguida… -Respondió la mujer… Mai vio como iba y buscaba la llave… y después volvió y se la dio a Naru…

- Necesita algo más joven? –Preguntó la mujer…

- Que suban dos almuerzos completos a la habitación, por favor… -Respondió Naru para después darle la espalda a la mujer y caminar hacia el ascensor…

- Como guste, que pase bonita tarde… -Respondió la mujer…

Naru se encaminó a la entrada del ascensor y espero a que este se abriera… Mai solo caminaba en silencio detrás de él… La puerta se abrió y ambos entraron… El silencio reinaba, Naru estaba en sus propios pensamientos, mientras le daba una y otras vueltas a todo lo que había pasado en menos de 3 días… era demasiado… Mai por su parte estaba triste… lo que pasaba la afectaba mucho y más aún que Naru le hablará de esa forma, sabía que tenía razón, pero pensaba también que un poco de delicadeza considerando que era ella la más afectada no estaba de más….

-Al cuarto piso, por favor… -Dijo Naru al hombre que estaba en una silla en el ascensor…

- Si señor… -Respondió el hombre…

Salieron del ascensor y Naru comenzó a caminar por uno de los pasillos, Mai seguía caminando tras él sumida en sus pensamientos… Naru se detuvo frente a una de las puertas y paso una tarjeta, luego introdujo la llave y la abrió… Mai lo alcanzó y se quedó en la entrada… en ese momento no sabía qué hacer…

-Entra Mai… -Se dirigió el menor a la joven…

- Si… -Respondió secamente Mai mientras entraba y Naru cerraba la puerta… Era la primera vez que estaba en contacto con algo de Naru de esa forma… estaba en su apartamento… … …. En ese momento Mai cayó en cuenta de algo… ESTABA EN EL APARTAMENTO DE NARU!

- Le diré a Yuo que vaya por tus cosas más tarde, por el momento esta es tu habitación… -Le dijo Naru señalándole un cuarto del apartamento…

- Pe…pero Naru pensé que solo era por hoy… -Dijo Mai mientras se iba hacia donde estaba Naru guindando su gabardina…

- … -Naru solo miró a Mai y se quedó en silencio… -Iré a darme un baño, en un momento suben el almuerzo…

- Pero Naru! Escúchame! –Casi gritó Mai… pero ya Naru había entrado a su cuarto y cerrado la puerta… - Agggghhh! Que irritante! Eres un groseroooooo! –Le gritó Mai a Naru en la puerta de la habitación para después quedarse sola en medio del apartamento…

Mai respiró hondo y se dispuso a entrar al cuarto que Naru le había indicado… pero no pudo evitar observar el lugar donde estaba… Era bastante amplio, muchísimo más comparado con el apartamento de ella… no tenía muchos muebles solo lo necesario, había un sofá frente a una ventana que daba vista a la ciudad… Un televisor pequeño, una mesa… había un desayunador en la cocina, la cual tampoco era muy vistosa… Mai vio una habitación que estaba al lado de la sala, al ir a ver se impresionó, era una biblioteca bastante amplia, Mai calculo que era más o menos dos veces el tamaño de la sala, tenía docenas y docenas de libros de todo tipo, en medio de la biblioteca había dos sofás, una mesita pequeña y un escritorio con su silla, Mai sonrió, debía ser Naru el dueño de semejante colección… Salió de la biblioteca y se fue hacia el que sería su cuarto, lo abrió y se sorprendió… Era amplio y acogedor… tenía una cama grande, un armario, un espejo alto, un sofá al lado de una mesita pequeña con una lámpara, tenía baño también… Mai cerró la puerta y se recostó en la cama… tenía impregnado el olor de Naru, no pudo evitar acurrucarse en la cama y en medio de sus pensamientos, con una media sonrisa en su rostro, se quedó profundamente dormida….

Naru recién salía de darse una ducha _(*¬*!)_, una sonrisa pequeña se perfilo en su rostro al recordar a Mai gritándole que era un grosero, la muchacha tenía agallas, después de todo lo que le había pasado, tenía energías para pelear… Se colocó su habitual ropa negra y salió de su habitación… al salir se extraño de no ver a Mai hurgando entre sus cosas, sabía que era bastante curiosa… Tocó levemente la puerta de la habitación que le había dado a Mai, y al no escuchar respuesta la abrió… se sorprendió un poco al ver a Mai profundamente dormida en la cama, pero prefirió no molestar… cerró la puerta y se fue a la biblioteca… Un rato después entró Lin al apartamento y fue hacía donde estaba Naru, lo encontró con una muñeca en sus manos observándola detenidamente…

- Que pasó? –Pregunto Lin al menor…

- Estaban vigilando a Mai… necesito que me ayudes a revisar esta muñeca… -Respondió el menor… -Debe de tener algún sensor o micrófono, no funciona en el apartamento por el sistema que instaló el personal de mi padre acá, pero en el de Mai al parecer si…

- Dámela… -Dijo el mayor, mientras tomaba la muñeca de las manos de Naru… - La iré a revisar a mi habitación, cuando tenga algún resultado te lo haré saber…

- Esta bien… -Respondió Naru mientras Lin salía y cerraba la puerta… El menor tomo su teléfono celular… _(Modo llamada)…_

- Bueno?

- Yuo…

- Oliver… y ahora que sucede?

- Necesito un favor…

- Debe de ser algo importante para que lo pidas de esa manera…

- Necesito que vayas al apartamento de mi asistente, tú tienes llaves la oficina verdad? En mi escritorio en la gaveta del medio, hay una llave dorada amarrada a un dije de plata en forma de luna… es la copia de la llave del apartamento de ella… La dirección del apartamento te la envió al correo….

- Se que me vas a decir que no me incumbe, pero porque tienes tu las llaves del apartamento de tu asistente?

- Estas en lo correcto no te incumbe…

- Digamos que cualquier persona normal, pensaría muy mal de una situación como esa… Acaso quieres que tus padres se den cuenta?

- La puso ahí, en el caso de que la copia de ella se extraviara…

- Ohhh ya veo… y que necesitas que haga en el apartamento de ella?

- Primero, necesito que lleves equipo especial y revises el lugar en su totalidad… Busca micrófonos, sensores o cámaras… cuando te cerciores de que no hay nada, busca lo que consideres indispensable en cuanto a ropa y cosas personales de una mujer, dáselo a alguno de tus ayudantes le das un papel con el numero de apartamento y que lo vengan a dejar al hotel, que se lo den a la recepcionista y que ellos lo traigan…

- Tantas precauciones, explícame que sucede…

- Yuo probablemente ya sepan que Mai no está en su casa y que no volverá… no estoy seguro de que nos siguieran al hotel, pero sí lo hicieron saben dónde estamos, y no es conveniente que se enteren de que tengo más contacto del debido contigo…

- Donde está tu asistente?

- Hasta nuevo aviso se queda en este apartamento…

- Ya veo… ya informaste a tus padres sobre lo que está pasando?

- No…

- Quieres que lo haga yo?

-No…

- Cuando les diras?...

- Cuando lo crea necesario...

- Lin ya lo sabe?...

- Sí…

- Luella me llamó ayer, dice que está muy preocupada porque no la has llamado últimamente… Mira se que ya eres grande y dime todo lo que quieras, pero no seas desconsiderado… aunque sé que suena feo decirlo, Eugene ya descansa, déjalo irse en paz y deja de torturar a tu pobre madre con tu búsqueda…

- Yuo como puedes estar tan segura de que mi hermano está descansando… para ti es fácil decirlo, no creciste con él..

- Oh vamos Oliver, no me salgas con eso… recuerdas quien era la que jugaba con ustedes casi todas las tardes después de que los adoptaron los Davis, claro que crecí contigo y con él… también me dolió su muerte, pero ya han pasado varios meses, hemos investigado hasta el cansancio y nada…

- Puedes irte cuando quieras, recuerda que yo no te pedí que vinieras…

- Y dejarte aquí solo… Lin no te contradice en nada… seria un caos… No… ni pensarlo…

- …

- Al menos si vamos a seguir con esto, llama a tu madre… ella no tiene porque sufrir por tu terquedad… recuerda como estuvo cuando paso lo de Gene y tú viniste a Japón…

- …

- En la noche enviaré a que dejen la maleta de la muchacha al hotel… Tienes miedo de perderla verdad? La quieres? Y te sientes culpable por lo que le está pasando?

- Buenas Noches… _(Fin de la llamada y del modo llamada, digamos que Naru técnicamente tiro el teléfono)_

-Tonterías… -Dijo Naru en voz baja… mientras se levantaba del escritorio… escuchó como una puerta sonaba en la sala y se aproximo a la puerta de la biblioteca para salir…

- Naru… -Dijo Mai mientras se limpiaba los ojos con las manos…

- Tú comida esta en el horno… -Dijo Naru para después tocar la puerta del cuarto de Lin y entrar, dejando a Mai sola nuevamente en la habitación…

- "tu comida esta en el horno"… que tierno… aghh me saca de quicio… -Dijo Mai mientras arremedaba a Naru y se dirigía hacia la cocina…

**Habitación de Lin 6:30PM**

-Encontraste algo? –Dijo Naru mientras se colocaba detrás de donde estaba Lin con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho…

- No… -Respondió el mayor… -De hecho me la llevaré a la oficina para revisarla allá… parece que fue una instalación cautelosa…

- Como quieras…. –Contestó el menor…

- Regresaré mañana… -Dijo Lin para después salir ambos de la habitación…

- Buenas Tardes Taniyama-san… -Dijo Lin al ver a Mai recostada en el desayunador, esperando a que su comida calentara…

- Oh… hola Lin-san… -Dijo Mai un poco sorprendida, no esperaba que Lin estuviera ahí…

- Nos vemos mañana… -Dijo el chino mientras salía del apartamento... Naru se fue a la biblioteca pero dejo la puerta abierta… Mai se quedo en el desayunador que curiosamente estaba a la vista del lugar donde estaba Naru…

**Cocina 7:00PM**

Mai ya había terminado de comer y estaba lavando los platos… no había comido nada en todo el día y su estomago ya se lo estaba resintiendo… luego se fue hacía donde estaba Naru quería hablar con él de varias cosas…

- Naru… -Dijo Mai asomándose a la entrada de la biblioteca…

- mmm –Respondió Naru mientras veía unos papeles que estaban en su mano…

- Puedo hablar contigo un momento… -Dijo Mai aun en la entrada de la biblioteca…

- Pasa… -Dijo Naru aun viendo los papeles… -Que quieres?

- En la mañana… cuando estábamos en la oficina… escuché sin querer parte de la conversación con un hombre… estaba también esa mujer Yuo… -Dijo Mai mientras veía como Naru levantaba su vista hacía ella…

- Piensas que el hecho de que escucharas, significaría que tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que crees saber? –Dijo Naru dejando sus papeles en el escritorio y levantándose para ver unos libros…

- No, yo no… sabes que, mejor olvídalo… -Dijo Mai mientras que se iba molesta de la biblioteca… Naru sintió como algo se removió en sus pensamientos y corazón….

- Era un amigo… -Dijo Naru secamente mientras seguía buscando un libro… Mai se quedó sorprendida y estática al escuchar a Naru hablar… - Se puede decir que crecimos juntos… y era una persona que valoraba… -Dijo Naru mientras se sentaba otra vez en el escritorio con un libro en sus manos…

- Era? –Pregunto Mai dando vuelta para quedar al frente de él…

- Si, lo mataron… -Respondió Naru secamente… mientras Mai abría los ojos sorprendida, eso no se lo esperaba…

- Lo mataron?, pero como? –Preguntó Mai… Naru solo volvió a verla y suspiró…

- El tenía que hacer un trabajo a Japón, vivía en Inglaterra al igual que yo… unos días después de que se vino… Nos informaron que lo habían atropellado y que desaparecieron su cuerpo… -Naru se mostraba tranquilo, pero el contar esa historia le traía muy malos recuerdos…

- Hace cuanto pasó? –Continúo preguntando Mai…

- Cuatro meses…

- Pero… un segundo… tú tienes cuatro meses de estar en Japón, quiere decir que… viniste a buscarlo a él… -Dijo Mai mientras se levantaba de la silla donde estaba sentada y señalaba a Naru…

- Veo que aprendes rápido… pues si, esa es la razón de que este en Japón… -Respondió Naru mientras tomaba otra vez las hojas que había dejado sobre su escritorio…

- Entonces SPR y los casos?

- Son una forma de distraerme mientras estoy acá …

- Y esa mujer? –Dijo Mai mientras cambia su rostro a una expresión seria…

- Yuo?, es una amiga de la infancia, conoció a mi amigo y vino a ayudarme… -Respondió Naru…

- Y Lin-san…?

- También está enterado, mi padre lo envió a que me ayudara… -Continuo respondiendo Naru… -El hombre que escuchaste en la mañana, es el investigador que está encargado del caso por la policía japonesa… Eso deja tus dudas claras? –Preguntó el joven a Mai… la cual se puso muy sonrojada al escuchar la pregunta de Naru… tal vez esta vez había preguntado demasiado…

- Yo… este… sí… disculpa Naru… iré a darme un baño… yo… lo siento… -Dijo Mai mientras salía lo más rápido posible de la biblioteca, Naru solo medio sonrió al ver la reacción de Mai…

- Naru puedo hacerte una última pregunta… -Dijo Mai mientras quedaba de espaldas a él frente a la puerta de la biblioteca…

- Dime… -Dijo Naru…

- Como se llamaba?

- Eugene… le decíamos Gene…. –Respondió finalmente Naru…

- Naru… -Dijo Mai, el aludido levantó la mirada hacía la joven… -Gracias… -Le dijo Mai para después mostrarle una de esas sonrisas que solo ella podía dar… Naru sonrió luego de que vio salir a la joven y siguió en sus asuntos…

**Apartamento de Naru 8:00PM**

Mai estaba recostada en su cama, después de darse un baño… el saber los detalles de lo que había escuchado en la mañana la tenía tranquila…. Y una sonrisa tonta se formó en su rostro al pensar que Naru tal vez y solo tal vez, su jefe podía estar confiando en ella un poco más… Luego escuchó como llamaban a la puerta, pero estaba tan cómoda en su nueva cama que no se levantó….

Naru estaba en la biblioteca cuando escuchó el timbre, pensó que Mai iba a ir a la puerta, pero al ver que no fue así, se levantó y se fue a la sala para abrir…

-Buenas Noches… -Le dijo un hombre con uniforme del hotel a Naru cuando este abrió la puerta… -Dejaron esta maleta a su nombre en recepción… solo vine a traerla… que tenga bonita noche… -Dijo para después irse… Naru tomo la maleta y la introdujo al apartamento… Esas debían ser las cosas de Mai que le había encargado a Yuo… tomo la maleta y se fue a la puerta del cuarto de Mai…

-TOC TOC –Escuchó Mai al otro lado de la puerta… se levantó y se aproximo para abrir…

- Naru? –Dijo Mai extrañada al ver a Naru frente a su puerta…

- Aquí están tus cosas, las acaban de traer… -Dijo Naru entrando al cuarto de Mai y dejando la maleta a un lado de su cama…

- Oh… gracias… -Respondió Mai mientras veía como Naru salía de la habitación… -Probablemente me acueste ahorita, así que buenas noches Naru… muchas gracias por todo… -Dijo Mai mientras cerraba la puerta y escuchaba un casi insonoro buenas noches de parte de Naru…

**Lugar Desconocido – Hora Desconocida**

_(Modo llamada)_

-Helena…

- Y ahora que quieres Mutari?

- Necesito que vayas a la cabaña del lago…

- Donde esta el….?

-Sí, esa… adecua una de las habitaciones para albergar a una persona por lo menos dos semanas, consigue alimentos… nada costoso, también necesito un televisor, una cámara fotográfica y de video, cuerdas… cinta adhesiva… También manda a construir un muelle pequeño en el lago… tienes 4 meses para tener todo listo… Ya te devolví a tu maridito… no hagas que me arrepienta de haberlo hecho… o peor aun no hagas que te quite a uno de tus hijos…

- Maldito… que piensas hacer ahora?

- No es nada de tu incumbencia "cariño", pero toma en cuenta algo… tienes 4 meses exactos para terminar lo que te estoy encargando, la cabaña esta casi que en abandono, por eso te doy tiempo suficiente… no me obligues a hacer cosas que en verdad no quiero… y tampoco tientes tu suerte retándome…

- Pero… INFELIZ DEJA DE LLAMAR A MI ESPOSA PARA ATORMENTARLA, NO TE PARECE SUFICIENTE CON LO QUE HAS HECHO?…

- Oh pero mira, si tenemos al esposo perfecto defendiendo a su mujer… Te recuerdo que si están en esta situación es por culpa tuya y de nadie más, el hecho de que yo saque provecho del asunto ya es otra cosa… Así que cállate si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias… acaso quieres que tu pobre y abnegada esposa sufra más?

- Piensas que vamos a acceder a todo lo que pidas?

- Crees que te estoy dando la opción de hacerlo?

- ….

- Ahora bien… no le comenten a nadie esto… si llego a enterarme sobre alguna fuga de información, ya saben lo que pasara…. Hablamos luego… familia perfecta…

_(Fin modo llamada)_

-Tranquila mi hermosa flor… puede que no volvamos a estar juntos, pero te prometo que me vengaré por lo que pasó… y por nuestro hijo… juró que lo haré… pero tienes que esperar un poco más… solo unos meses más…. Te lo prometo… sobre mi nombre completo y sobre la tumba de nuestro hijo… yo Mutari Sho… te lo juro Hana Misao… lo juro… -Dijo Mutari para sí mismo mientras que se recostaba hacia atrás en la silla donde estaba…

-Jefe, cuando habrá trabajo nuevo? –Dijo un hombre mientras se levantaba del sofá donde estaba sentado…

- Por el momento idiotas no hay trabajo, vayan con sus familias o hagan lo que quieran, en 4 meses los buscare otra vez… -Respondió obstinado Mutari…

- Por que en 4 meses jefe? –Dijo otro hombre que también se encontraba en el lugar…

- Porque en 4 meses… comenzará el juego de verdad… y veremos quién saldrá victorioso…

*******+++++*****Aky*****+++++*******

***+*+*+*+*Fin del Capitulo!*+*+*+*+***

*******+++++*****Mei*****+++++*******

**Holaaaaa! Tanto tiempo de no andar por aca… Ok no jajaja, que les pareció el Cap, les gustó? Conteste una de sus dudas… la de la muñeca, jajaja pero puse algunas otras ahí para que no crean que esto está terminando… Quien es Misao Hana? Porque Mutari dice que la va a vengar? Que le pasó al hijo… pero la más importante…. Que pasará en 4 meses… siii créanme yo también me lo preguntó… jojo mentira yo si se que va a pasar… y créanme se sorprenderán… pero por el momento nuestros protagonistas se tomaran unas pequeñas vacaciones… con sus cosas sí, pero nada alarmante… en este caso… después de la calma viene la tempestad… así que prepárense… / Otra cosa… no sé cuando pueda volver a subir caps porque vienen finales de cuatrimestre en la U y tengo varios proyectos grandes que hacer… así que si no han entendido algo… léanse varias veces el fic xD tal vez entiendan o se les pasó algún detalle… y si no tranquilos espero que la historia en si misma conteste sus dudas.. / Otra cosa más… necesito un favor de los que leen el fic… quiero que me escriban las dudas o los temas que piensan que han quedado sueltos… yo lo leo varias veces para corregir errores y safonazos pero puede que no los vea todos y quien mejor que ustedes que son los que leen para hacérmelo saber… así que si creen que a un tema le tengo que dar seguimiento o que se quedo estancado me dicen xfis n.n / **_**MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORS! DE VERDAD LES AGRADEZCO MUCHISIMO CADA REVIEW Y COMENTARIO QUE DEJAN… ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN APOYANDO Y QUE DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO… :D**_

_**SIN MAS ME DESPIDO! HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **_

***+*AkyMei*+***


End file.
